Lucky Me
by K.greeni
Summary: Edward,Bella and their undying love for each other. There are struggles..wants. Jacob left a long time ago, Edward still needs to propose, and Bella still needs to become a vampire. Takes place after Eclipse with a little twist. Enjoy..
1. Oh, the Self Control

**I am not the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I just love writing about her characters. : )**

**Ok. So this is kind of my own little version of Bella and Edward after Eclipse. The thing is though is that Jacob left a long time ago. Well, not that long. He left when he heard when Bella was supposed to become a vampire. I say "supposed to" because that is also a little something different I did. No proposal YET. I'll explain in the story as I continue, along with other minor things. **

**Also ( sorry for making you read this) I will try to update frequently but I am in the process of unpacking in a new home so . . . only time will tell. Note: Reviews are fuel. Now . . . Read on! Enjoy!**

ooooooo _**A Little Thought While The Angel Sleeps **_ooooooooo

Edward lay by Bella on her bed. She was asleep. Edward could hear her heart's steady _thumps,_ her breathing that was required for her fragile, human body. Her thick, auburn hair spread across the pillow and occasionally, her weight would shift. A movement that would cause her lovely voice to be heard and very softly, she would whisper his name.

She was an angel and he was a monster. And yet, Bella loved Edward. Something he could never quite grasp, understand. He often felt guilty for taking such a beautiful creature away from the life she deserved.

_But she is not a creature_. Edward thought savagely to himself. _I am the creature . . . an animal who's taken lives_.

As if she could hear his thoughts, Bella shifted her weight torwards him and frowned in her sleep. "Edward." Her voice held a tone of warning.

Edward chuckled and hugged Bella to him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. _I am the luckiest being on this Earth._

And very softly, he started to hum Bella's lullaby as he held her in his arms.

ooooooooOOOOooooooooo

Bella woke up feeling cold arms around her body. She smiled and looked up at, what she called, her personal miracle. "Good morning." She yawned.

Edward smiled. "Good morning to you too." He pulled his arms back as Bella started to sit up, allowing her to stretch.

Bella frowned as she raised her hands over head, her back cracking as she did so. "I wasn't finished with you yet." She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward laughed and bent his head down to kiss her. Bella's heart sped up and her breathing became uneven. Edward smiled against her lips and worked his way down to her throat. "I'm surprised. Normally you have to have your 'human' moment before you even think about letting me kiss you."

Bella just nodded, tightening her arms around him.

"Not that I'm complaining." Edward assured wiping Bella's hair off her shoulder, tracing his lips lightly across her collarbones making Bella shiver.

He smiled. Edward would never tire of knowing what effect he had on Bella . . . it was quite enjoyable. She had no idea that the effect she had on him was ten times greater.

Edward raised his lips to her jaw, dragged them to the hallow underneath her ear and waited for Bella's breathing to return normal. Five minutes later and still no improvement. Edward sighed and moved himself to the end of Bella's bed.

Bella's eyes were closed as she tried to get herself back together. When her heart finally resumed its regular beat and she was able to breathe properly, she looked at Edward.

"Are you ok now?" He was staring back at her with a mocking grin but his eyes were worried.

Bella had once informed him on the spontaneous combustion that would overtake her. He didn't want her to reach her limit again . . . even if he _was _reaching his. Edward didn't know how much control he would have if Bella decided to push his limits a little farther. He wanted to make love to Bella as much as she wanted to but the self control . . .

The frustration he had with himself was constant. _If only there was a way for me to __**that **__intimate with Bella without hurting her. Killing her._

Bella often tried to persuade him otherwise, that he could do no harm to whom he loves, but he was not so sure. The monster inside him could be quite a nuisance. Edward watched Bella's shoulders slump and her head droop.

"Sorry." She whispered turning the loveliest shade of pink.

It pained Edward to see Bella blame herself for his own problems. He'd watched her try so hard to make things easier for him– this only made him love her more. Edward got up and kneeled on his knees on the floor beside Bella, pulling her chin to look at him.

"It's not your fault, love. I know you think I'm just some beautiful vampire–" Edward wiggled his eyebrows and grinned cocky, causing Bella to giggle, breaking the tension. "– with bizarre morals, but I really don't want to put you in danger." Edward's face suddenly became serious.

Bella stared at him getting lost in his eyes for a moment before sighing. "_You_, Mr. Cullen, are not just _some _vampire." She got off her bed causing Edward to stand with her. Bella didn't want to argue with him about his 'morals' right now. "Do you honestly think I would fall with just _some _vampire?" Bella was teasing now.

Edward grinned, happy she wasn't blaming herself for his actions. "Well, I would certainly hope not." He leaned down to kiss her on the lips but Bella turned her head so that he got her cheek instead. Edward frowned.

Bella laughed at his expression and explained. "I need a human moment before we continue."

Edward gave a dramatic sigh and fell onto her bed, his hands behind his head and feet crossed. "If you insist."

Again Bella laughed and grabbed her clothes, making her way to the bathroom. The hot shower slowly calmed her and undid the muscles in her back. But then her thoughts started getting carried away as she thought of Edward's lips on her throat. Edward in her room was normal, but with Edward in her room and so _close _to the bathroom door . . . _as _she was taking a shower . . .

Bella pulled her head around the shower curtain and saw that she left the door unlocked. This did nothing for her imaginative thoughts at the moment.

_Such easy access_. She thought. _Just open the door, walk three steps, pull the curtain back and–_

_Agh_! Bella washed her hair, blushing furiously and focused on not hyperventilating. When she was sure she wouldn't do anything rash to Edward as soon as she stepped out of the shower, she got out and wrapped the towel around herself. Bella dressed herself in the bathroom; a blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. Nothing special, just the color of her shirt in contrast with her skin to drive Edward crazy. Apparently to Edward, blue was a wonderful color on Bella.

She smiled to herself and brushed her teeth, brushing her damp hair after. She walked out of the bathroom and was about to throw her towel in the laundry when she felt cool arms wrap around her waist.

Edward lowered his lips to her ear, causing a pleasurable shiver by Bella. "Where to you think you're going?" His velvet voice was low and, unintentionally, seductive.

Bella closed her eyes, leaning her head back on his shoulder and let herself get lost in his voice. _It's amazing the effect he has on me. _She thought, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Just going to throw this in the laundry." She whispered after a moment, all coherent thoughts abandoned.

"Ah." Edward spoke then quickly picked Bella up in his arms and hurried down the stairs. He grabbed the towel from her and returned to Bella in less than two seconds. "What would you like to do now?"

Bella was still recovering from Edward's quick movements and sat down on the kitchen chair. "How about we go see your family."

Edward smiled. "They're your family now too you know."

Bella blushed and looked down sadly. "Not all of them." She was speaking of Rosalie Edward knew. Rosalie and Bella had somewhat established their relationship and Rosalie was kinder now, but it was still kind of . . . "iffy" as the best description.

Edward lifted Bella's chin. "She's coming around and she's still family." He waited until Bella nodded. "Before we leave, you'll need to eat something."

Edward watched Bella get up and get her breakfast. Perhaps he watched longer than he should because all he could focus on for those few moments was her body. Bella was wearing a shirt his favorite color. It hung loose until it reached her chest where the material slightly pulled. She turned around to get a bowl so that her back was to him. _Damn it. _

But he found the view from this angle promising too. Edward's eyes strayed from her back to her hips and then to her legs, making a daylong journey to her feet. Bella turned back around and moved to the other side of the kitchen, searching for a spoon. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, trying, unsuccessfully, to focus his thoughts on less important things.

Bella sat down across from him, finally, and started to eat her cereal. "Edward?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

He opened his eyes and found Bella staring at him with an odd expression, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Yes, love?"

"Are you ok?" She looked worried and Edward realized he must have had a tortured look on his face from the refocusing he was desperately trying to do.

"I'm fine, Bella."

Bella watched him grin impishly and nod. Satisfied, she continued eating, thinking of not so innocent thoughts of the love of her life. Little did she know, the love of her life was doing the same.

**Call this chapter horny but personally, I thought it was cute and I needed to get it out there**. **Tell me what you think. Your reviews are very much appreciated and welcome. :)**


	2. Where's the Justice?

**Alrighty . . . So I was PM'd death threats and words of wisdom to continue. My oh my. I probably should be scared out of my wits but quite frankly, I found my messages very entertaining. Don't fret those of you who sent me those emails (you know who you are) You made yourselves very clear and look! Wa-la! Another Chapter!! ;) **

**Thank you **_**very**_** much to those who have reviewed and put me and my fic(s) on alert. You make me smile. :) Enjoy, kiddies. **

Edward and Bella were driving to his house in Bella's beat up, red truck. Bella, being the stubborn woman she is, refused to let Edward drive and practically shoved him in the passenger's seat when he protested.

"You-drive-like-a-maniac." Bella grunted as she tried to push Edward in his seat. She might as well had been pushing a brick wall for all the process she was making.

Edward didn't budge despite her strong efforts. "I promise to go easy on your truck." He pleaded. He didn't like not being in control . . . it was infuriating. But with Bella, he was _never _in complete control.With her thoughts being blocked, and her unexpected actions, and now driving.

Bella had given up on her attempts to move Edward and started walking around the truck. "Nope." She popped the 'p', sat down in the driver's seat, put on her seatbelt, and put her hands on the wheel

Edward sighed and got in his seat. "You need to have faith, love."

Bella smiled at him as she started the truck. "I do have faith, Edward. But you do tend to push my truck to the limit at times."

_As you do with me, Bella. _Edward thought to himself, remembering her in the kitchen. _As you do with me._

And now they were driving to his house going no more than 40 mph. At first the speed was torture but Edward found a way to occupy himself; Edward watched Bella.

The way she held the wheel, exactly ten and two, a precaution she picked up from Charlie. How her body would tense slightly every time a car would get close behind, fearing her truck wasn't going fast enough for them, and then how she would relax when they finally went around her. How her hair would make its way in front of her face from the open window and how Bella would get slightly frustrated and swap it away.

_She is beautiful._ Edward smiled to himself and rested his hand on her knee.

Bella's breathing sped up and she dared to move her eyes away from the road to look at Edward. He was smiling at her and her heart skipped a beat. Edward chuckled

_He is gorgeous._ Bella thought to herself. And then she turned to focus back on the road, Edward's hand still in place. _Too gorgeous_.

A blue corvette raced around Bella's truck and she couldn't help but make an analogy of herself and Edward. _I am the beat up, rusty truck and he is the blue corvette. As I struggle to catch up, Edward moves along with grace. Beauty. _She shook her head and sighed.

Edward stared at her, trying somehow to lift the thoughts from her head"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

"Nothing." Bella was a horrible liar. Her cheeks turned pink and she was suddenly focusing on the road more than necessary.

Edward narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, trying yet once again to see her mind. Nothing.

He, too, sighed and very carefully tightened his grip on Bella's knee. "It's infuriating not knowing what you're thinking. Especially when I know what everyone else is."

Edward watched Bella's lips twitch into a smile but her hands gripped the wheel tight. Bella stared forward for a moment before quickly turning onto a street that led to his driveway.When they reached his house, she stopped her truck and turned to face Edward, grabbing his hand in her own.

"I love you." Bella blushed but stared intently in Edward's eyes.

Her words took Edward by surprise. "I love you too, Bella." He tightened his hold on Bella's hand and gently caressed her cheek with his other. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_How odd. _Edward thought, confused. _Why is she so panicked? _

Bella opened her eyes again and removed herself from Edward's grasp. "We better go inside or their going to start wondering what's happened to us."

Edward chuckled. "They already know what's happening. Emmet's looking through the window, see?" Edward nodded his head in the direction of the window and sure enough Emmet was there, pulling the curtain back and peeking through.

Bella laughed out loud. It was a wonderful sound, carefree. Edward quickly got out of his seat and went around to help Bella out of hers.

"Mademoiselle." Edward offered his hand and bowed his head.

"Monsieur." Bella cringed at her horrible attempt of a French accent and accepted Edward's hand.

He led her to the porch, kissing her lightly on the lips when the door was wrenched open.

"Honestly you two!" Emmet booming laugh made Bella jump. This only caused Emmet to laugh harder.

Bella turned to him trying, unsuccessfully, to appear fierce. "Do you mind?"

Emmet widened his eyes innocently. "What did I do?"

Bella smacked his arm and laughed. Edward laughed too and pushed Emmet aside so they could get in the house.

"Bella!" Alice's screams echoed from upstairs. "Bella!" And within seconds, she was in front of Bella, pushing Edward in the process.

"Hey!" Edward protested but Alice ignored him.

"Bella, we have a problem." Alice's face looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, matching Alice's expression. If Alice was worried about something then something must be wrong.

Edward rolled his eyes, already seeing the 'problem' in Alice's mind. "It's nothing, Bella." He assured, rubbing small circles on her waist.

Alice glared at him and continued. "Bella, I saw something." She paused, adding onto the suspense, making Bella slightly squirm. "Something that involves a very happy you and a very happy Edward. But in order to make this a very happy occasion–"

"Alice!" Edward warned. He knew what her vision was but she didn't need to give _all _the details or hint them for that matter. That and her "happy" charade was maddening.

Bella looked from Edward to Alice. "Occasion?"

"It's nothing special, love." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and glared at Alice.

_Nothing special_. Alice snorted in her head. _Ha!_

"Anyways . . . " Alice continued. "In order to make my _happy _vision come true, we need to go-"

_Oh, no. _Bella whimpered to herself. _Alice's tone has changed. She has many different tones but this tone is one I'm too familiar with._

"Shopping!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands, her eyes exuberant.

Bella sighed in defeat, her fear coming true. "Why?"

Rosalie had made her way into the room now and folded her arms across her chest. Emmet quickly made his way to her side.

"What's this about shopping?" Rosalie asked, trying to sound bored but Edward could hear the excitement brewing in her mind and smirked. She shot him a look.

"Bella needs some new attire for . . . Well . . . " Alice spun Bella around and grimaced at her clothes causing Bella to turn red. "It doesn't matter. She just needs some new clothes."

"There is nothing wrong with how I dress!" Bella bit her lower lip and glanced down at herself.

Edward couldn't help but look too and smiled at what he saw.

_Dear brother_. He heard Emmet snort in his head. _Could you be any more conspicuous_?

Edward growled loud enough for him to hear which made Emmet laugh. Jasper had joined them at this point too.

"Control your emotions please. The lust is starting to get to me." He smirked at Edward and Bella turned an even darker shade of red.

Jasper made his way to Alice and wrapped his arms around her. "Shopping means that you aren't going to be anywhere around me for hours."

Alice smiled sweetly. "You could always join us. It's always nice to have a male's opinion."

Jasper let go of Alice quickly and gave her a peck on the cheek. "No thank you. We'll make up for it later." He winked and left the room. Jasper knew how effective Alice's pleading eyes were on him and he did _not _want to go shopping.

Alice was not discouraged and turned to Emmet with wide eyes. "Emmet?"

"No way. Ha. Nice try." Emmet snorted and looked at Rosalie. "Since you're taking Bella shopping, I'm gonna go, uh–" Emmet glanced torwards where Jasper exited.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked to stand by Bella. Emmet smiled at her before leaving to go join Jasper in the family room.

Alice sighed and looked at Rosalie and Bella. "Well, I guess it's just us."

"I'll go." Edward spoke up, putting his arm around Bella's waist. He didn't want to leave her just yet. She looked up at him, panic in her eyes, fearing shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her away from Edward. "Of course you can't go."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but Alice interrupted, grabbing her other hand. "Silly." She laughed at Edward. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Rosalie and Alice pulled Bella out the door, Bella throwing frantic glances over her shoulder to Edward who stood with a shocked expression on his face.

Alice sat Bella in the back of her yellow Porsche and got in the driver's seat, Rosalie in the passenger's.

"Are you ready?" Alice's excitement was overwhelming.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked wearily, dreading her shopping spree.

"You'll see." Alice laughed. It sounded evil to Bella.

She had gone shopping with Alice before and the turnout was frightening. Everything Alice picked out for her cost more than Bella had bought in a year's worth of clothes.

She remembered asking out loud why a piece of material cost so much. A big mistake on her part. Alice had a fit and ended up giving a lecture on designer's clothes and the meaning behind such creativity. Bella made sure to never ask that again . . . out loud.

She had never been shopping with Rosalie and guessed it couldn't be as bad as with Alice. _Hoped _for a better word.

"Don't worry, Bella." Rosalie smiled tentatively at her.

Bella was slightly thrown off guard but smiled back. _Maybe this will be a time for Rosalie and I to get to understand each other more. Maybe she'll even get to like me a little better . . . or dislike me a little less. _

Alice turned on the radio to more modern music than what Edward listened to. "Piece of me" by Britney Spears blasted from the speakers.

_Of all songs_. Bella thought as Alice started singing. _How ironic_.

She sighed wearily and leaned back in her seat, enjoying the comfort while she could before the torture began

**So, in this chapter you witness some of Bella's insecurities, most of the Cullen family, and the mention of an "occasion." Oh, and Bella's nightmare that involves this occasion. What occasion you ask? Ha! Keep reading and find out! **

**Is my futile attempt of a trap working? Oh well...**

**I'm working on my updates but with all my unpacking my new home, I've also managed to get sick so ****I hope it doesn't affect the writing. I tend to get crabby and I would hate for my sudden mood swing(s) to throw the characters, well, out of character. Haha. If I sound crazy, it's the medication talking. **

**I'm not going to be those who start threatening for reviews but a review would be nice... :)**


	3. Bonding Time

**Hello again. Sorry it's been a couple days since my last update. I'm finally feeling better!! **

**Just to let you guys know, I cannot perfect the Cullen's and Bella's behavior to a T, that's all Stephanie Meyer. Therefore I am here to warn you that some reactions may not be the normal ones you'd find in the **_**Twilight**_** series but hey... I can only do so much. )**

"**Video games, Sports, and Women is What I Do Best"**

Edward watched as Alice and Rosalie dragged Bella out the house. Even terrified Bella looked beautiful. She kept turning back to look at him with fearful eyes until, finally, she couldn't see him anymore.

Edward walked over to the window and watched Bella as she was being shoved into Alice's Porsche. Bella stumbled a bit and finally collapsed into the back seat, her chest heaving in frustration. Unfortunately, that's where all the movement was coming from and Edward was momentarily distracted.

_I suppose having very good vision comes in handy_. He thought to himself.

It wasn't until Rosalie slammed the door shut did he break out of his reverie. "Ah, Shit." He muttered, slightly frustrated with himself.

"What's wrong, Eddie? Bella gone so soon?" Emmet laughed from the living room.

Edward sighed and joined his brothers who were now very engrossed in a video game. He sat down on the couch and watched, not really that interested. His mind kept wondering back to Bella.

Bella's beautiful smile, her big, brown, warm eyes, the faint blush in her cheeks... her long legs, the way her hips would move side to side, and then her _heaving _and–

_Agh_! Edward closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing which was, oddly enough, becoming ragged.

"Gah!" Jasper yelled, trying to reclaim control of his weapon his figure was holding in the game.

"Yea!" Emmet roared jumping back in the chair.

"Edward! Please control your emotions!" Jasper was gasping and his eyes had turned a dark topaz. "The lust is overwhelming and it's..." He threw down the controller and leaned back on the couch, his eyes closing. "Distracting."

"Sorry." Edward whispered, opening his eyes but he couldn't focus. All he saw was Bella.

"I won! Who's the man?! Tell me. Who. Is. The _man_?" Emmet was lost in his glory of winning.

"Man?" Jasper opened one eye at Emmet and then closed it again and smirked. "Not you brother."

Emmet sighed and leaned back on his chair again. He looked at Edward. "You need to do something. _I _can even feel the tension. But unlike you, I actually get rid of mine." Emmet grinned and graphic images of Rosalie filled his mind.

"Leave me alone." Edward groaned.

"He's right." Jasper agreed with Emmet. " You're going to kill me. Normally, it's somewhat tolerable when Alice is here but seeing she's away..." He sighed unhappily, a reaction due to his newly occurring sexual frustrations. Now Alice was appearing in his mind.

Edward groaned in disgust. _My own sisters!_

"Stop it!" He demanded when both Alice and Rosalie's clothes started magically disappearing. Relief spread through him when the images stopped.

Jasper sighed. "What are you going to do with Bella?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do with Bella?" Edward snapped.

"Let us rephrase." Emmet smirked. "I think what he's trying to say is _when _are you going to do Bella?"

Edward growled, annoyed at Emmet's choice of words. You don't just _do _Bella. No. You make love to her. Not so innocent images of Bella entered his mind, he was mortified with himself and shook his head.

"When we're ready." He finally answered.

"When _who's _ready. It's obvious she is and now _very _apparent you are. Release thy sexual frustrations, Eddie." Emmet put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

_Let 'Lil willy free._

"Shut UP!" Edward shouted. "And stop calling me Eddie!"

Jasper was covering his mouth trying to smother his laughter. "What would _you _do, Emmet?"

"Video games, sports, and women is what I do best." Emmet winked. "Rosalie is what I do best. I love that woman."

Edward groaned and tried changing the subject. "I wonder what their getting." He was referring to the girl's shopping trip.

Jasper quickly sobered. "Does Bella know about the... 'occasion' at all?" Emmet sobered too.

"Nope." Edward smiled, imagining Bella when this '_occasion_' happened.

"Hmm..." Emmet sighed after a minute. "Maybe they're buying skimpy lingerie. Rose could help Bell with that. God, she's so sexy. Last night she was wearing a red bra with black lace and her–"

"Stop." Edward pleaded.

His brothers ignored him, enjoying teasing him instead.

"Ha!" Jasper laughed. "Like Alice's. Only she was wearing a green bra with black lace and–"

"Enough!" Edward demanded loudly, regretting the change of topic.

It was silent for awhile, leaving Edward to his own thoughts of Bella and lingerie.

Emmet finally broke the silence. "Of course you'd probably want Bella to wear _blue _with black lace considering you're so sensitive with that color against her skin. Don't get me wrong, it's a great color on her..." His voice was drowned out by Jasper snorting.

Edward, if possible, paled even more. "You were imaging Bella- _my _Bella- in lingerie." He croaked. "And I missed it how?"

"I was not!" Emmet's eyes widened, defending himself. "I was simply _implying_–"

He never got to finish. Edward tackled him to the floor with Jasper laughing hysterically in the background.

**Two deranged vampires plus shopping equals Hell**

Bella was wrong. She was very, _very _wrong. Rosalie was right up there with Alice in the 'crazed shoppers' department.

At first, everything was ok. Alice and Rosalie took Bella to Seattle to the mall and it was ok. Alice was her usual quirky self and Rosalie was actually making an attempt to talk to Bella. Alice didn't even force Bella to try on all the clothes she picked.

But then... Victoria's Secret happened.

"Stop!" Rosalie screamed, pulling all three of them to a halt. Very slowly, their heads turned to the right.

Right to Hell.

"No!" Bella gasped.

"Oh yes." Alice nodded and grabbed her hand to enter a store Bella had time to time, avoided. The very thought of shopping at Victoria's Secret made her blush. And now she was entering the store, her face was beat red.

It was like pantie galore. Pantie and bra galore. Rosalie, Bella swore, almost fainted when she picked up very revealing undergarments. Her hands started working at vampire speed, picking everything she thought was suitable up.

_Oh my God. _Rosalie had found a red nightgown with black lace. _It will go with the bra and panties I wore last night. _She smiled mischievously when she thought of Emmet.

Alice had dragged a very reluctant Bella over to the nightwear when Rosalie found the perfect lingerie. A light blue Butterfly lace, lightly lined, plunge bra with matching light blue panties. Very revealing but even better_, blue._

Rosalie looked at the tag. _Intimissimy Italy_. _It's beautiful... and perfect for her. _She held it up and looked at Bella, imagining Edward's face if he ever saw her in this and smirked. She walked over to Alice and Bella who were arguing over nightwear.

"No, Alice! I will not!" Bella could feel her face burning as she looked at the nightgown in front of her . "No!"

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" A salesclerk walked up to them.

"No." Bella huffed, still not believing what Alice was trying to get her to wear. It was a light blue, lace trim slip. The material went above the knees and flowed at the bottom yet still managed to be form fitting.

The saleswoman raised her eyebrows but walked away.

"Rosalie!" Alice turned to her and held the slip against Bella who blushed furiously. "Isn't this wonderful on her?"

Alice was slightly frustrated with Bella. _Why can't she just trust me? It's not like I haven't seen the outcome of such revealing clothes on her.._. Alice smiled as she remembered her vision of Edward and Bella as soon as she had seen the nightgown.

Rosalie smirked and held up the lingerie she had picked out for Bella. "It even matches the things I picked out for her." She held the lingerie over the slip on Bella.

"Ooh!" Alice squealed and shoved Bella in front of a mirror. "Look!"

Bella dared to open her eyes and gasped out loud. "Oh my." The pieces of clothing, if you can even call them that, were... sexy. Too sexy.

_Way too sexy for me. _She thought sadly and then thought of something. _Maybe if I can just get rid of them somehow..._

"Alice. Rosalie." Bella turned to them. "May I have these so I can go try them on?" Bella smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Alice matched her expression. "Nope. I know what you're going to do, Bella." She pointed to her head. " And it's not going to work! Rosalie, hold her down so I can go buy these!"

"No!" Bella screeched, causing a few shoppers to stare.

Rosalie grabbed her arm and sat her down on a couch in front of the dressing room. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Bella was barely paying attention, straining her head to see Alice.

Rosalie sighed and let go of her arm. This snapped Bella back to their conversation. She turned and looked at Rosalie.

"Bella, you need to trust Alice and I when it comes to these things." Rosalie stared intently at Bella. "We _know _what you need."

Bella scoffed but was slightly thrown off by Rosalie's attention. "And when exactly am I going to wear these things? At night?" Bella laughed at the possibility. With Edward with her at night and...

She looked at Rosalie who was staring back at her like she had a third eye.

"Oh!" Bella gasped.

"Oh." Rosalie nodded.

"But–"

"Bella, there is a lot of– sexual tension in the house." Rosalie tried to find the right words. It was odd to have a somewhat normal conversation with a person she used to despise. "Everywhere you and Edward are, there is love and _lust_. It's getting to everyone. Imagine Jasper. He feels the emotions rolling off the two of you constantly and it affects him which then affects us. Emmet almost–"

Bella coughed, an attempt to get Rosalie to stop whatever she was going to say next. " But how is this–" She gestured to the store. "Going to help any of that?"

Bella knew what she wanted, she wanted Edward. She just didn't think that the rest of the family knew _how much_. The thought was mortifying.

Rosalie smiled as Alice walked over to them. "All it takes is a little persuading, Bella. That's all it takes."

Alice giggled and started to lead them back out to the mall. Bella was at a loss of words. Edward would not be so easily 'persuaded.' He had once made himself very clear that the possibility of him making love to her would result in death. Bella didn't believe that but no matter what she did, she couldn't make him believe her. He just didn't believe in himself.

Once, Bella had come close to getting her wish but then she had to open her big mouth and the moment was gone. Of course, she didn't have lingerie on then...

Bella shook her head. _Edward is beautiful naturally. Me in lingerie, an attempt to match his beauty, would be mockery. Probably very amusing to him. _

But the idea of her in such revealing nightwear with Edward right next to her... the thought was appealing. Suddenly, she was fantasizing. Fantasizing of Edward and the possibilities of such sexy lingerie...

_Agh! What the Hell? I'm supposed to not be for this! This is nonsense! Me in lingerie... Ha! But, what harm could it do? _Bella thought to herself_. Besides me probably looking like an idiot._

Bella was barely aware of her surroundings as Alice and_ R_osalie guided her through the mall. Later on would she discover how convenient shopping with Alice and Rosalie was and how promising lingerie could be.

**Are you by any chance slightly disturbed? I hope not but to tell you the truth, I kind of was while writing this. Something's off but I can't place it... Tell me if you see anything wrong. Besides that, what did you think? Any suggestions and I'd be glad to hear 'em. )**


	4. Sucks to be Me

**I'm back! I am so sorry for the wait. I really needed a break and try to prioritize my life. I found out that it's not possible so wa-la! Another chapter. It's more like a filler..kind of..sorry. :(**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome!**

It was 4:10 and the girls had been gone for six hours. Edward had gotten in a few calls to Alice, who refused to let him to talk to Bella, before she practically yelled at him to stop worrying or something like that. That was an hour ago and Edward was trying to keep himself occupied. 

He played video games with Emmet and Jasper until the woman he had picked as a player, turned into Bella and all the sudden her tight-fitting clothes were wrapped around Bella's body and not the stupid figure. 

Played the piano. It did some to calm his nerves. Edward created new lullabies and composed various songs for his family. But of course, this did not entertain him for long, He soon went to his room and listened to music. Bella's CD was in his stereo, a CD she had made with songs she thought were entertaining. Edward sat on his bed and pushed play. "Buttons" blasted from the speakers. He moaned and lay back, his hands over his head. 

Perhaps any other day, the song would 've been amusing but today... not so much. His control was slipping by the minute. Edward had never had this much trouble before but maybe it was because of this occasion he had planned out for his love. The very thought made him smile. He only hoped Bella would be smiling too. Worry creased his forehead. 

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

Emmet's and Jasper's laughs echoed through the house. Edward just groaned.

_What's taking so long?_

**Precious**

Bella found herself in a very fancy store that was not apart of the mall. She was standing by racks and a display of dresses were being held up to her by a saleswoman while Alice and Rosalie looked Bella up and down. 

"No." Alice shook her head with her head at an angle. "Not pink. Maybe.." She moved torwards a rack and came back with a dark red strapless gown. It was made of silk and was the most beautiful dress Bella had ever lay eyes on. Alice put it up to Bella and closed her eyes for a moment. "Yep! This is the one!"

Bella couldn't speak, her eyes still trained on the material in front of her. 

"Could you take these back, please? I have a feeling that we won't be needing to look at any more tonight." Rosalie asked the saleswoman who graciously obeyed and took the dresses out of sight. 

"Wow." Bella finally breathed out. 

"I know!" Alice giggled. "It's perfect!" 

Bella looked up, slightly confused. "Perfect for what?"

"You'll see..." Alice's eyes widened and was bouncing up and down, exuberant. "Come on, try it on!" 

"Ali-" Bella started but Alice wouldn't hear it. She shoved Bella into a nearby dressing room and handed her the dress. 

"Be good, Bella." Her voice was menacing. 

"Yes ma'am." Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at the exquisite gown in her hands. It was so beautiful, she was sort of scared of trying it on. Not only for the most obvious reasons, like ripping it or placing a tear, but because what if she put it on and it wasn't what she expected? What if her scrawny ol' self wasn't enough to complete this gorgeous silk? Again, she made yet another analogy of Edward and herself. 

She sighed again and shook her head. _Stop it. _She scolded herself.

She heard Alice's cell ring and Alice say something like, "Stop calling!" Before she could ask who it was Rosalie spoke up.

"Hey Bella? Almost done?" Rosalie's voice came from the other side of the door. 

"Almost." Bella started undressing and very carefully slid the dress down her body. The silk felt amazing against her. The gown fit around her waist and flowed around her feet. When Bella turned around she saw that it came halfway down her back and discovered curves she didn't even know she had. She turned back around and her mouth dropped as she looked in the mirror. "Oh my God."

"What's the matter Bella?" Alice asked though she already knew. Bella was enjoying the sensations of feeling beautiful. Anyone with half a brain could see the beauty she was, convincing her was the problem. But perhaps, that's part of Bella's charm. She rarely ever treated herself to anything, that's why Alice nearly threw a fit when she found out what Edward was going to do for Bella. Her vision...It was sweet and romantic. But of course, the vision wouldn't be complete without shopping. Alice wold die if Bella wore jeans the whole time. 

"Bella?" Rosalie was staring at her nails and growing slightly impatient. 

"I have boobs!" Bella was amazed.

Rosalie smirked and Alice giggled. "Well let's see 'em!" 

Bella carefully opened the dressing room door and walked out still stunned. She watched Alice bounce up and down and laugh. "I knew it." She said.

Rosalie's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly open. "Wow." She looked Bella straight in the eyes. "Edward is going to definitely enjoy _his _evening." She whispered and went back to perfecting her already flawless nails. 

Bella put her hands on her hips. "What on Earth do you two keep talking about?" Ok, from their lack of trying to keep their hints discreet, Bella had an idea of what Edward was going to do. Take her out to dinner and guessing by the dress she would end up leaving with, it would be one Hell of an _expensive _dinner. 

Alice and Rose knew what Bella thought it was and exchanged a look, smirking. 

"What was that for?" Bella huffed now remembering that she had been dragged to Seattle against her will... it was like shop rape. Her feet were starting to kill her and she missed Edward. 

Alice matched Bella's posture and widened her eyes innocently. "What was what for?"

"Alice! Cut the crap! I understand from all the hints you've been dropping, that Edward is taking me somewhere nice, I'm not that dense! But why must you force me in such beautiful, not to mention expensive, clothes for a dinner?"

Rosalie laughed. Alice had a mysterious smile playing on her lips, like she was holding a secret. _I'll play along._

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "You're right Bella. I thought I could hide it from you but it's obvious my powers of secrecy have dimmed over the years. You've caught us in the act of trying to provide you with gorgeous evening wear and sexy lingerie _just _so Edward could take you out to dinner." She feigned sadness and went to sit by Rosalie, her head drooping. 

Bella narrowed her eyes but didn't speak. She turned around and carefully took the dress off, placing her own clothes on her body. When she walked back out of the dressing room, she saw that Alice was holding the same dress but in a navy blue color. 

"I think you should get both."

Bella shook her head. "Alice, I can't afford both let alone one."

"No, silly. You will not be paying." Alice reached into her purse she was carrying and searched for her wallet. 

_Damn, I must have left it at the house_. She thought back to where it could be. _I put it in my jean pocket when I was in my room. Jasper came up and then- Oh! Jasper! Jasper must have taken it out when he... _Alice sighed, remembering the moment she and Jasper shared hours before. 

"Well-" Alice put her purse back over her shoulder. "I guess I won't be paying either." She looked at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes and took the dresses to the from of the store. 

_Stupid. I bet Alice did that on purpose so that she could go shopping later_. Rosalie fumed. 

She put the gowns on her card and watched as Bella slowly approached her, still not comfortable with them making such a big purchase. 

"Thank you." Bella whispered and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. 

Rosalie smiled. "You're welcome."

Alice pulled them both outside the beautiful store and into the night. "Where to now?"

_Night_.Bella realized. She automatically rounded on Alice

"Night! You've kept us here that long?"

Alice sighed and started to drag both Rosalie and Bella to the Porsche. Bella was still complaining. 

"I could've been enjoying time with Edward right now! Not only do you kidnap me but you do it into the freak'n night, Alice!" Bella didn't know what was coming over her. Perhaps it was all the stress of not knowing what was going on, that's what irked her the most. Bella hated surprises no matter how fancy the included clothing was. 

"I did not kidnap you!" Alice said ,insulted. "You agreed to come!"

"_Agreed_! You grabbed me before I could even comprehend what was going on!"

"You could've said no."

"I did."

"Should've said it louder. Maybe I didn't hear you_."_

"You are a vampire, Alice. With brilliant strength and _amazing _hearing.Don't give me that!"

"Don't forget intelligence and style." Alice smiled smugly as she looked at Bella

"Style, Alice, that you do have. Intelligence? Heh.." Bella was getting lightheaded but her mouth wouldn't quit. "What part of your intelligent brain made you think I wanted to go shopping!"

Rosalie chuckled as she lowered herself into the car. _I don't know whatever made me think Bella was weak. When the wrong nerve gets hit, her verbal skills could come quite handy. _

Alice sighed again knowing Bella's hormones were getting the best of her. Perhaps she was close to PMSing. "Bella, dear, is it _that _time of month yet?" She asked after they were all in the car. 

"What time of- Oh! Alice! No! I am just tired and-" Bella's stomach growled loudly and she found out the reasoning of her lightheadedness. 

Alice groaned in defeat. If Bella was hungry, that meant they wouldn't be able to shop anymore. "Fine, let's get you home." 

"Finally." Bella smiled as Alice pulled out of the parking lot, thinking of how much longer she'd be able to see Edward. Before they reached the highway, Bella looked at the store they were just at. The sign read something in French. And if the sign was in a language Bella couldn't understand, she knew it was something expensive. 

A sudden thought occurred to her just then. "Rosalie, what did those dresses cost?"

Rosalie was not expecting the turn of conversation and knew if she answered wrong, Alice would be the witch from Hell. "Money." _Ha, that was a good answer. _

She watched Bella's eyes narrow through the review mirror. "How _much _money?"

Alice cut in. "Enough to buy the dresses, Bella. Now hush."

"Hush! Don't tell me to hush, Alice! I want to know..." 

There was no peace in that car the whole ride home. 

**So there you have it. Not very good and it's slowly building it's way up but things will happen... **


	5. Surrender

**Hello. I'm back and with more. I'm enjoying writing this fic and have come to love all of my reviewers! I owe you guys a huge thanks. You're wonderful!**

**This chapter is a little different from others. I've decided to focus a little bit more on other pressing issues along with the sexual tension Bella and Edward are going through. Enjoy!**

It was late by the time Bella was returned home. Alice had told her in the car that she had decided to take matters into her own hands and call Charlie telling him Bella would be staying with them for the weekend. She was practically dead on her feet when she walked through the door. Edward had quickly yet gracefully, made his way to her side. 

"I've missed you." He whispered, cupping her cheeks in his hands. 

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, letting herself relax in his touch. "Me too."

Edward gave her quick kiss on the lips and picked her up in his arms. "You should sleep. Who knows what my sisters have done to you."

Bella groaned in protest but couldn't make herself give a verbal argument. She was so tired and she was comfortable with Edward's arms around her. That's why when he let go, setting her down on the bed, she frowned, eyes still closed. 

Edward chuckled. "Sleep now my angel. Dream happy dreams." 

Bella rolled over and pulled Edward's comforter over her body. The last thought she had was of the lingerie she didn't get to put on tonight before she escaped into a deep sleep. 

Edward stood over her and watched her. She was so beautiful. Peaceful. 

He sighed and went downstairs to where Alice and Rosalie were expecting to let them have it for torturing Bella. But when he saw them he found he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing at the moment. 

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, their eyes holding more emotion than if they'd been kissing. Rosalie was cuddled up next to Emmet with his big arm engulfing her body, his lips at her forehead as he hissed her. Edward turned when he heard the front door open. Carlisle and Esme walked in the house, hand in hand and sat down on the couch looking at Edward. 

"Bella asleep?" Esme's motherly tone was kind.

Edward nodded and looked at Carlisle. "How was your hunting trip?"

"Marvelous. Esme caught an abnormally large bear." Carlisle said looking at his wife lovingly. 

Edward just nodded. 

He used to be the odd one out, being an outsider looking in. He never would bring himself to terms that he needed love. He never found use for it. Edward had experienced years of true independence and never once thought of having a companion in his life, a partner, someone to count on, share feelings of unconditional love. But then he met Bella. And though he spent many prideful years alone, Edward had also realized he spent a century of his life without Isabella Marie Swan. 

He realized what he was missing . . . his Bella. Now, looking back, Edward didn't know how he made it so far in this life without her. She is his air, his other half and he loves her more than he has anyone else. 

He pondered on these thoughts as he made his way back upstairs. Back to his Bella where he would lay down beside her and watch her sleep . . . and be there when she would wake up, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella woke in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark outside with the exception of a few scattered stars. She was lying on her side and facing Edward's window so she got a clear view of the moon and the faint outlines of mountains. Bella sighed in content and snuggled deeper in the bed. 

Edward smiled and slipped his arms around Bella's waist from behind, lowering his head to her ear. "It's early. You should be sleeping." He whispered causing a strand of hair to dance along her cheek. 

Bella shuddered at the feel of Edward but stayed as she was. "I can't."

Edward chuckled and rested his chin at the top of her head. They were left to there own thoughts, completely content. Bella breathed deeply causing Edward's hands to move to her bare stomach. He heard her breathing start to pick up and she had become stiff. Edward smiled and slowly started rubbing small circles on her stomach with his thumbs. 

Bella slowly started to relax and Edward lowered his lips to her throat. _Her skin feels amazing. Silky and smooth. _

He continued to touch her cautiously when he felt Bella's hips move, her rear slightly pushing against his abdomen. Edward's breathing hitchedNever before had either of them dared to do such physical contact. He himself always wanted to but the self control he would have to have beyond that . . . Bella's hips moved again and she quietly moaned. 

_Oh no._ Edward thought as he felt his body starting to react. He grabbed Bella's hips and turned her so she was facing him. _"_You are going to kill me if you keep doing that. Not an easy thing to do either." Edward's voice held a tone of amusement but his eyes were guarded. A look Bella had become to know too well.

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she didn't answer. When did she become so bold? Bella would never have done that before. But she wasn't who she used to be. Ever since this Greek God entered her life, she felt free. Edward made her want to live and love. And these feelings she was having at the moment . . . she was having trouble keeping them under control. Bella looked down, scared she may have upset Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked. When she didn't answer he lifted her chin up so he stared directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry but you- you have these– this thing you do and– well, it affects-" Edward had never had to try to search his vocabulary so much. Just another effect Bella had on him_. "_I _want _you, Bella.I just need to trust my control first."

Bella frowned for a fraction of a second before turning one side of her mouth up. "You wouldn't need to worry if we were equal." She sounded playful but he words held a meaning that affected them both deeply. 

Bella and Edward had little discussions of Bella remaining human but every time the conversation would get more serious, Edward would change the subject. He wanted nothing more than to have Bella spend eternity with him but her humanity . . . it was precious. He only wished she would value it more. However, the question of transformation always popped in his mind even though he would banish the thought, ashamed for being so selfish that he would consider such danger. 

Suddenly, Bella's tone turned serious. She was tired of talking around something this important; she wanted to be with Edward forever. "Edward, I want you to change me." She whispered. 

Edward stiffened and his smile disappeared. "No." His voice was cold and his arms moved away from her, standing up.

Bella sat up and scooted so that she was resting against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Why not?" She matched his expression. So quickly had the atmosphere in the room changed. 

"Damn it, Bella! You know why!" Edward started pacing and Bella watched him silently. 

A horrible thought struck her and she was afraid to voice it, scared the truth may be told but the words escaped before she could stop them. "Because you don't want me." It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

Edward stopped and turned to face her, his eyes flashing. "Don't you ever think that again. I love you, Bella Swan and will always love you. Of course I want you." 

Bella nodded, feeling stupid but glad for the reassurance.She stood up and made her way to Edward stopping so she was only inches away from him. "Then what's wrong?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's too dangerous, Bella." 

"Three days of pain in exchange for an eternity with you. The trade is worth it. Three days is nothing compared to what I have to look forward to." Bella's voice strained as she tried desperately to not beg. 

A small smile played along Edward's lips at her words then frowned. "You don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes, I do! I am asking for you, Edward. All of you and forever." 

Bella groaned frustrated and crashed her lips hungrily against his. Edward was hesitant at first, unsure of Bella's sudden outburst but he quickly gave in. He lightly traced Bella's bottom lip with his tongue and she moaned in pleasure, granting him entrance to her mouth. Edward took advantage of the moment to explore, caressing her tongue with his own. Bella became forceful and soon, they were both battling for dominance. Edward snapped out of it as soon as he felt her unbuttoning his shirt and broke away. 

"Not now." He panted. 

Bella was gasping for air and had become lightheaded. "Why the Hell not?"

Edward just shook his head trying to clear it. 

Bella sighed and sat down on her side of the bed, looking out the window. "I can't stay human, Edward. I am putting your family in danger by doing such. You need to change me." 

Edward sighed also and walked to Bella, kneeling on his knees in front of her, taking her face in his hands. "You are in no danger." 

"Volturi." Bella shuddered.

"Are no problem."

"Eternity?"

"I will live my life along side yours. We shall both perish when the time comes."

"I don't want to perish."

"I don't want to give into my selfish needs and turn you into a monster."

"I won't be, not with you by my side."

Edward breathed, frustrated. 

"Edward please? For me? I need you forever."

Edward looked into her eyes. Did she not know what chaos she created inside of him when pleading this way? It was too much and he couldn't find the strength to support his argument at the moment. 

"We'll discuss it later. Right now, you need to rest." Edward stood and lightly pushed Bella down on the bed, tucking the covers around her. 

"Promise?" Bella's large, chocolate brown eyes peered at him, causing a tingle to go through Edward's body. 

"Promise." He whispered, surrendering. Bella was so stubborn.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. She wouldn't forget. Edward lowered himself onto the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Bella yet once again, humming her lullaby. 

He dreaded the discussion he knew they'd be having with Bella's good memory an' all. Edward pushed those thoughts out of his mind and focused on the angel he was holding in his arms. Bella never looked more beautiful as the sun started to rise over the mountains, splashing rays of orange in the room. Edward had never felt so lucky. 

**Ooh-la-la. What did you guys think? I'm not going to go psycho and start demanding reviews but they would be very much appreciated! muah to all. **


	6. Preperations

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I would write something and then delete it. My mind was coming up blank but now I've got something planned. :) **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Your reviews are fuel to the soul! How corny did that sound? Lol. :D**

When Bella had awoken the second time that morning, she noticed that Edward was not lying beside her as before. She rolled over on her back and touched the pillow where his elbow would've been propped up. _I wonder where he his . . . _

Bella yawned and shuffled her feet on the floor, noticing that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before which brought back memories of the conversation she had just hours before. _Agh_ . . .

"Alice?" She barely whispered but knew that she would be heard. She turned and started to make the bed.

"Hello."

Bella gasped and spun around with her hand on her heart. "Good God!" She looked up to see a very amused Jasper looking at her. "Where's Alice?"

"The girls left with Edward for the day."

"Oh." Bella relaxed and went back to making the bed. "Doing what?"

She heard Emmet laugh as he came into the room also. "Something for us to know and you to find out. _You _get to hang out with _us _for the whole day."

"Oh joy." Bella turned around to face the two of them with her hands on her hips and feigned annoyance. "What will I ever do?" She huffed.

Jasper smiled but Emmet pretended to gag. "Before you do anything, please take care of that breath!"

Bella gasped and flushed red. She started torwards Emmet and his eyes twinkled letting her know he was joking. He knew how embarrassed Bella could get over the simplest things and Emmet loved her reactions. "Just kidding. I'm sorry."

Bella raised her hand over her head and the other in front of her, preparing Emmet for her Kung-Fu moves. "You will be." She tried to scare him with her best dark voice.

Jasper was laughing hard by now which of course rubbed off on the rest of them and soon Bella was holding her sides for support. How crazy her morning could turn out with Emmet and Jasper.

"What did you need, Bella?" Jasper asked as soon as Bella had regained self control.

"Oh, uh . . . " Bella searched her brain for the reason they were in there. Emmet chuckled. "Oh! Do you think I could get some clothes?"

"You can look through Alice's closet. She told me you'd need some attire." Jasper gestured torwards the door. "Our room is down the hall to the left."

Bella nodded and made her way to their room. "Thanks."

Alice's closet was huge. It was another room itself and Bella found herself walking down rows to different pairs of shoes, all matched along with outfits. "Holy crap, Alice." She chuckled as she held up a sun dress to herself.

Bella was in there for a good half hour before she finally found a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. The jeans were dark, skinny jeans and Bella was hesitant at first but comparing them to Alice's other choices, they were the best choice. The plaid shirt was a surprise. Bella had never thought Alice would buy anything plaid considering its position on the "fashion" chain but Bella had found it comfortable. It was white and blue and just a little big, Bella noted as she rolled the sleeves up.

_Why on Earth does Alice have this? _She wondered. Bella would have to ask her later. She found one pair of sneakers, perfectly clean, with the tag still on them. Bella laughed to herself. Alice would never wear sneakers but she needed to have _every _pair of shoes.

She made her way back to Edward's room and went to the bathroom to get herself ready. Final touch, she put her hair up in a ponytail. Bella gave herself one last glance, not bothering to wear makeup, and headed downstairs to find Emmet and Jasper. She found them in the kitchen . . . cooking.

They were both wearing aprons around their waist. Jasper's apron said, "I kiss better than I cook" and Emmet's, "Damn it, I'm on kitchen duty."

Bella laughed at them and sat on a stool by the counter. "What are you guys doing?"

Emmet just grunted not wanting to break his concentration on flipping a pancake he was making. Jasper was chopping up potatoes at amazing speed and dumping them in a bowl. "Edward told us that you need to eat and we thought we'd cook you breakfast."

"Aww." Bella was truly touched. She loved this family. "Jasper, I hope your cooking skills are pretty equal to your kissing expertise."

Emmet laughed and continued to flip pancakes. "Holy Shit!" He screamed.

"Language, Emmet!" Jasper screamed back. "There is a lady present."

Emmet just ignored him. "Did you see that?! This pancake just flipped six times! Six!" He was bouncing up and down like a little boy and had the cutest expression on his face.

Jasper looked at Bella and rolled his eyes. "You'd think after _years _of living the maturity level would rise."

Bella giggled. "You know what they say . . . You can make a man out of the boy-"

"But never take the boy out of a man!" Emmet finished, flexing his arms Hercules style. "Oh yea."

Jasper and Bella shared another look before they both broke down in fits of laughter.

"What?" Emmet turned to them with his hands raised. When he turned back around, he yelped. "Ai! No!" The pan on the stove was burning. "Not my six-time-flipp'n-pancake!"

Bella was crying by now.

**-----------While with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie -------**---

Edward stared at Bella as she slept before he finally made his decision. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went downstairs where he found his family.

"Alice. Rosalie. I need your help."

Alice nodded, giddy, already knowing what was going on. She must have informed Rosalie because she just nodded in agreement not even bothering to ask questions.

"What about us?" Emmet asked.

Edward looked at Emmet and Jasper. "I want you two to look after Bella for the day. I'm going to prepare for tonight."

"Ahh." Jasper smiled at him. _So soon?_

"Bella's gotten more persistent about me changing her and I think I should move the date up for what I'm going to do."

"Persistent." Rosalie scoffed. "We heard. She really doesn't know what she's asking for."

"I know." Edward sighed, frustrated. "But I love her and I want her to be happy. I have to draw it out for as long as I can."

"Stop dwelling on the negative you two! We have work to do!" Alice jumped up and dragged Rosalie and Edward behind her. "Jasper, I love you! Emmet, don't be too hard on Bella! Let's go!"

And just like that, they were out the door. Edward stopped as soon as he reached the Porsche. "Really Alice? Are you serious?"

Alice turned to him, confused. "What?"

Edward looked at the car and smirked. "Volvo."

Alice crossed her arms. "Porsche."

Edward glared. "Volvo."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and made her way to her car, getting in the driver's seat. "Mustang."

Edward and Alice looked at her. Edward sighed but got in Rosalie's car. Alice huffed and did the same. "So juvenile." Rosalie muttered as she pulled out of the driveway. "So, where are we going?"

"Shopping!" Alice said just as Edward was going to speak.

"Shopping? Really Edward?" Rosalie looked at her brother curiously.

"Unfortunately. I need supplies." Edward explained. "Table, chairs, I'll use Esme's silverware, food, and-"

"A ring?" Alice asked, her eyes shining.

"Already have one." Edward spoke. "My mother's ring, passed down for generations. I think it's time I pass it on as well." Edward spoke quietly and Rosalie smiled. She truly hoped the best for Edward and Bella. She saw how much they loved each other.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Edward whispered to her and smiled, hearing her thoughts.

Rosalie just smiled back.

"Oh! And clothes! You need clothes, Edward." Alice chirped.

"I have clothes." Edward looked insulted. "Are they not good enough?"

"Not for what we had picked out for Bella. To where we went yesterday, Rose!"

Rosalie sighed and got on the highway, preparing herself for the shopping wrath to come. She liked shopping but she _loved _shopping for _herself_.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, Rose. I won't be completely selfish. Consider it payment for you two helping me."

Rose sighed in relief and Alice huffed in annoyance. "Excluded." She complained.

Edward chuckled again. "I was just telling Rose that you two can pick something out for yourselves as a gift for helping me."

Alice squealed and then turned serious. "All right, now listen Edward. We need to make sure that everything flows together. The chairs and the table needs to match, your outfit needs to match Bella's, the lighting has to be perfect. In fact, I saw that tonight was going to be perfect weather with the stars, moon, clear sky . . . "

Edward groaned as he listened. Rosalie just smiled as she drove them to the store Alice and her had driven Bella to the previous day.

**----------------While with Bella, Emmet, and Jasper**-----------------

Bella sat slumped in her chair. She had eaten pancakes (even Emmet's burnt ones just to make him feel better), eggs made in every way possible, bacon, sausages (linked and patties), fried potatoes, biscuits and gravy, biscuits with jelly, fruit, Jasper's strawberry smoothie, completed with orange juice. There was a _lot _of food.

Jasper and Emmet stood above Bella and looked at her. She looked back, her eyes huge. "It was great guys. Awesome. Better than good. Fabulous." She breathed out.

Emmet laughed and clapped. "Great! Now what do you want to do?"

"I think we should let her rest. Perhaps we gave her more than she could handle?" Jasper looked at Bella worriedly.

"Oh no." Bella assured. "It was wonderful. I don't regret it one bit." _But I bet my hips will_. She stood up and started cleaning the mess on the table, humming her lullaby by Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emmet asked as he took the plates away from Bella's hands. "You are our guest. We cook and clean."

"Oh come on!" Bella protested. "I'll feel useless."

"No."

"Dishes at least?"

Emmet looked at Jasper before answering. "Fine. But don't kill yourself. In fact-" He pulled the plug from the counter and put it in the sink and taped the switch to the garbage disposal up. "That way you don't chop your hand off. With your luck."

"Thanks so much, Emmet." Bella replied sarcastically. She started washing the dishes that they brought up, going back to humming her lullaby. It was strange, but whenever Edward wasn't there with her, which was rare, or in times of crisis, it was her lullaby that calmed her. Soothed her in a way that nothing else could. She treasured the lullaby and because of the thought behind it, loved Edward even more. Bella could never quite grasp that she was the meaning behind such beautiful music.

Jasper and Emmet just watched her. She was a sister to them and loved her fiercely. Though, often, it baffled them both as well as the whole family how Bella could be so naive to her beauty. Inside and out, she was a vision. And humble. Just more to add to her charm.

When they were finished cleaning, Bella decided it was time for fun in a way that benefitted them all. "Video games?" She proposed.

"Love to." Jasper replied.

"Bring it!" Emmet smiled.

"Oh, don't get too cocky. You haven't seen what I can do with a controller. I am a master."

Jasper laughed. "Oh dear. Emmet, you may have just met your match."

"Haha. Yeah." Emmet rolled his eyes.

"You're right. There is no competition. I am obviously the better player so it was a good move to quit while you still could, Emmet." Bella flicked her ponytail. "I am just too much for you to handle."

Emmet narrowed his eyes. "Guitar Hero. Now. No controls."

Bella followed Emmet to the living room and glanced back at Jasper with a worried expression. This game didn't involve a controller but a musical instrument. Bella decided she was royally screwed.

"Pick up a guitar." Emmet ordered when they stepped in front of the Cullen's large Plasma TV.

Bella obeyed and place her fingers over the strings. "Aren't you playing?" She asked Jasper who was now sitting down on the couch.

"No. I prefer to watch."

Bella nodded and stared at the screen. "What now?"

Emmet looked at her inrediculously. "Pick your player."

"How?" Emmet showed Bella and she found she was now some big guy with greasy hair, holding a guitar that got lost somewhere under his stomach.

She looked at Emmet's player."Hey! Why are you skinny? And have a decent haircut?"

"Good looks runs in the family, Bella."

Bella was about to tell him what she meant when Emmet all of the sudden pushed play. "Oh my God!" Bella shouted in horror as colorful circles filled the screen.

'Come on!' the game shouted at her.

Bella heard Jasper laugh somewhere behind her. "Yeah, come on, Bella!"

Bella started strumming random strings. She didn't know one thing about the guitar and she found her points starting to drop like crazy. _Oh, shoot_.

Bella gave up on trying to impress and started to act like a lunatic. She banged her head up and down in rhythm with a song by Queen, bending on one knee, thrashing her arm in circles on the guitar.

The level ended with Bella screaming on the top of her lungs. "Yeaaahhh!!" She raised her hands in the air. "Oh yea!"

Jasper was laughing and Emmet stared at her like she had a third eye. Bella bowed. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"I thought you knew how." Emmet said, eyes wide.

"Does this look like a controller? And what the heck?! That was a hard level!"

"It was a beginner's level." Emmet snorted.

"Oh." Bella looked at the floor.

**-----------While with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie -------**---

Edward ended up getting a tux. Why? He didn't know. Oh wait- yes he did. Alice. He growled and looked at her as they walked around Living Spaces.

Alice looked at him. "Oh shush! Get over it. Now we're looking for outside furniture."

Edward had planned on just getting help but now his plans were being taken in control by none other than his lovely, deranged, psycho sister. Rosalie looked like a doll next to Alice.

"Ooh! That one!" Alice squealed, looking at a tiled table with two chairs surrounding it. It was a gorgeous piece, antique and Edward was sure Bella would love it. "It goes with the meadow." Alice sighed.

"Yes it does." Edward was suddenly happy. He planned to do the 'occasion' in their meadow, where Bella and him had shared their first, real conversation. Where they expressed their love for each other. The setting would be fabulous.

Rosalie grabbed a nearby associate and asked for the price. Of course, the most expensive piece but money was no factor for the Cullen's. And if it were, Bella was worth it. They walked out the store, Edward carrying the table, Rosalie and Alice carrying chairs.

"How are we fitting this in the car?" Alice asked.

Rosalie set down the chair and opened the trunk, pulling out four thick straps. "Table on top, flat. Chairs fold and can fit in the trunk. If this scratches my car-" She pointed to Edward. "You owe me a new one."

"Fine." He sighed as he lifted the table on top. "To the meadow." Edward said as soon as they finished loading.

They got in the car and Rosalie drove them back to Forks. "You need help setting up?" She asked.

"No." Edward answered carefully. He was going to say yes when a thought occurred to him. Edward wanted to do this himself, his heart would go out into preparing their meadow. It had some sentimental meaning to him and tonight was going to be very important. Bella was going to be in for a surprise.

"I want you two to go back to the house and get Bella ready." Edward said, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to lower itself behind the mountains. It was almost time. "I will be there in two and a half hours."

Alice giggled. "I can't wait to see what Bella's answer is!"

_Me too_. Edward thought with a smile. _Me too_.

**Mua-ha-ha! A kinda, sorta cliffy! Don't freak though, I'm writing right now as we speak. Some of you probably already know what's going to happen. I mean, come on! I haven't exactly been 'secret.' I want the 'occasion' to be written right though, so..yea. I'll try to update soon but this moment has to be perfect! **

**Also, I've never played Guitar Hero so my lack of knowledge on such a game probably shows in the writing. Sorry. :)**

**I was looking around and I saw something. Yes, I know, the guitar on guitar Hero has Buttons and I made strings. If the thought really insults you, let me know and I'll change it. **


	7. Blaze of Glory

**Oh my gosh! I want to say thank you to all my reviewers! You are awesome! I swear, I almost cried. I'm sorry for not telling you thank you personally but my computer is really slow and by the time I get to pushing send, it freezes on me. I'll start posting em on my A/N. So head's up!! **

**Also, I was rereading my last chapter and has anyone wondered where Esme and Carlisle went?** **I have. They're there in chapter five but not six so I decided to give them a date of their own and they are now somewhere in France. But they will be coming back soon. **

**Enjoy. **

Bella was playing poker with Emmet and Jasper ,and losing if she might add, when Alice and Rosalie arrived.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" Bella asked, putting her cards down and standing up.

"Jeez. Nice to see you too." Rosalie smirked.

Bella flushed pink. "Sorry. How was your day?"

"Cut the crap, Bella." Rosalie smiled. "We need to get you transformed."

Bella's expression turned weary. Alice was staring her up and down. "Not bad."

Bella gave her a confused look.

Alice explained. "Your outfit. Not bad. Though, I have blue pumps that would look better than those dreadful things people call shoes." Alice finished looking at Bella's feet. "But never mind! You two." She pointed to Emmet and Jasper. "Follow."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and started dragging her up the stairs to her bathroom with Rosalie and the guys close behind. Alice sat Bella down in a salon chair in front of her mirror and spun the chair so that Bella was higher from the ground.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked in horror.

"Making you a woman." Rosalie grinned evilly, snipping scissors in the air.

"What?!" Emmet joked. "Bella's a man?"

Bella blushed. "Shut up, Emmet!"

"No, she is not a man, Emmet." Rosalie sighed. "And you wont be either if you don't behave." She snipped the scissors lower, her smile widening.

"All right Bella." Alice grabbed Bella's hair. "Have you taken a shower today?"

"Umm.." Bella didn't like talking about her hygiene with Emmet and Jasper there. "No. I was going to tonight."

"Ok. Jasper, Emmet. Out. Bella, shower." Alice pushed the guys out of the bathroom. "We'll need you in a little bit though so don't go far!"

Bella stared at Rosalie. "What are you doing to me?"

"Surprise, Bella. It's a surprise."

Bella just grunted and went to the shower. "Aren't you guys going to give me some privacy?" She asked looking at Alice and Rosalie who were still in the restroom.

"Bella, we're all women and I'm pretty sure we've all got the same assets. Besides, we've got to set up some things in here before you get out." Alice said as she started pulling things out of cabinets.

Bella just sighed, slightly uncomfortable but started to strip. The hot water did wonders for her nerves. _What is goin g on? Is it the dinner? That would explain why Edward's gone but must Alice go all out?_ Bella sighed again and started washing her hair. The shampoo bottle read something in a foreign language.

"You know, Alice, I bet _Suave _works just the same." Bella joked, knowing full well how irritated Alice would be with her.

"Haha, Bella. Very funny. Might I inform you that nowhere in this household will you find such simple brands. Hair should not be taken lightly. Am I right Rose?"

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "She's right, Bella."

_Oh crap_. Now Bella was going to get a lecture on hair products. Why did she have to open her mouth?

"Hair is one of the many wonderful things about women as well as men."

"Yeah, because you have so much of it." Rosalie joked, grabbing a bottle from under the cabinet.

Alice ignored her but Bella laughed.

"It has texture, bounce, color-"

Bella tried humming "Blaze of Glory" to block out the noise. Unfortunately, this just made Alice talk louder. "By using the right shampoo, your hair can glow!"

Bella hummed louder and rinsed her hair out.

"Are you listening to me, Bella?!" Alice pulled out the blowdryer and brush.

_When you're brought into this world  
__t__hey say you're born in sin  
__Well at least they gave me something  
__I didn't have to steal or have to win_

"Bella!"

_Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
__I'm a wanted man __I'm a cold-_

"Bella!"

_Mr catch me if you can!  
__I'm going down in a blaze of glory!_

Alice looked at Rosalie before moving. She gracefully made her way to the toilet and flushed. The Cullen's never knew how colorful Bella's vocabulary was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **Edward Prepares** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward had changed into his tux in the garage and then drove his Volvo to the meadow to set up. He brought little lights to hang from the trees, making sure that they hung perfectly from the branches. He placed the table at the edge of the pond and set the Chinese food he bought from Port Angeles on top. Of course, the Chinese food was for Bella. Edward had already hunted.

Two blankets were set off to the side, one to lie on and one to cover up. Edward made sure that everything was in order when Bella arrived. He walked over to the stereo he had put by the tree and pushed play, allowing soft music to fill the air.

This night was going to be perfect.

"One hour left people! Let's move it!" Alice screamed as she started pulling out the makeup. Bella was turned away from the mirror and had no idea what she looked like.

Emmet was holding a curling iron above Bella's head, her hair twisting in odd angles around it, Jasper was doing the same with another at the other side of Bella's head, and Rosalie was searching for shoes to go with the dress.

Alice chose for Bella to wear the red, silk gown they had chosen saying something like, "It'll go with the setting better."

Bella had no idea why Jasper and Emmet were helping with her "transformation." But they were, against their will, and having no idea what they were doing.

"Is the hair supposed to look bent?" Emmet asked Alice as she applied powder on Bella's face.

"No, Emmet. Redo it and try to get closer to the roots."

Emmet did as he was told.

"Ouch!" Bella screamed as she felt a burning, hot curling iron on her scalp. "What the heck?!"

"Bella!" Alice shouted as the eye liner she was holding went across Bella's forehead.

"Sorry." Emmet muttered and then started laughing. "Haha. You look like that actor in _Stargate_."

Bella shot daggers at him. Alice just shook her head at Emmet's stupidity and gently wiped the eyeliner off.

"Only more feminine and much more pretty. And, yeah." Emmet turned his attention back on her hair.

"I've got them!" Rosalie returned to the restroom carrying creamy colored flatts. "We all know you can't walk in heels." Bella smiled, truly grateful for the comfortable shoe wear.

"Are we almost done here?" She asked after another half hour of accidental burns, hair tugging, and different variations of clown faces (Alice's version of makeup... too much.) Alice finally settled on a look that suited them both fine. Mascara, eyeliner on the top lids, powder, and a plum colored lip gloss.

"Your natural blush will take care of Clinique." Alice smiled and sure enough, a faint blush appeared on Bella's cheeks.

"Almost." Emmet answered Bella. He had, surprisingly, become very involved in this make over process and in result, kicked Jasper out of hair duty. "You're not doing it right." Was his only explanation to a very bemused Jasper.

"Just one more- ha!" Emmet threw the curling iron on the counter. "Perfection!"

Bella looked at Jasper who was chuckling and then at Rosalie. "I've married an idiot." Rosalie feigned sadness. "Who's lost all masculinity."

Alice laughed. "Keep it up, Emmet, and I'll make you my personal hair stylist."

Emmet scrunched his eyes and frowned. "Come on, Jasper. Let's go watch Sports Center." He stalked out of the bathroom with his muscles flexing.

Jasper just sighed and shook his head. "You look beautiful, Bella. We'll be waiting to see the end result." He gave Alice a kiss. "Off to go reclaim my manhood."

Alice giggled. "I'll help you find it." She whispered in his ear, too low for Bella to hear.

Jasper smiled mischievously. "I'll hold you to that." And he went to join Emmet.

"All righty." Alice smiled and turned back to Bella. She stared at her for a good two minutes before turning to Rosalie. "Can you do something with her hair? I've got to find something."

Rosalie nodded and Alice left the room to go to her closet. Rosalie went to stand behind Bella's chair. "Are you exited?" She asked as she started to rummage through drawers.

"Nervous exited as in I have no idea what the big deal is about this dinner. Is it going to be like this every time?"

Rosalie chuckled and pulled out a clip. "With Alice, yes." She took hold of Bella's hair, expertly twisted it and place the clip in. "There you go."

Bella went to turn around but Rosalie grabbed her arm. "Nice try. Let's get you to Alice's room." She lead Bella to the bedroom where Alice await with a light colored shawl.

"It's to keep you warm when Edward can't" Alice smirked and wrapped the shawl loosely against Bella. "There." She stood back with Rosalie and they both looked at Bella with odd expressions. It was a look between pride, joy, and accomplishment.

Bella squirmed under the attention, uncomfortable. "Can I look?" Alice just nodded and Bella turned to look at herself through the full length mirror... and gasped.

Bella didn't recognize herself. Well, except for that dumbfounded expression she wore and had seen too many times before to not recognize but besides that, she was a stranger to herself. The dress, as before, provided her with cleavage she was unfamiliar with and flowed around her feet that were wearing the flatts Rosalie had chosen. Bella's makeup was simple yet elegant. Her hair was curled and clipped on top of her head, a few stray hairs falling to her shoulders, framing her face. The shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, loosely, and showed some skin, the rest a mystery.

All in all, Bella actually looked pretty. She even may go as far as beautiful. But what was even more amazing was that she felt sexy. _Must be the silk_. She thought as Bella felt the material around her thighs. _Yep, it's the silk_.

"Well?" Alice asked, anxious.

Bella realized that she had been staring at herself for a few good minutes and snapped out of it. "I– wow." Was all she could bring herself to say.

"I know." Alice chirped. "Now let's go show the guys. You only have fifteen minutes."

Bella gracefully, repeat _gracefully_, made her way down the stairs. _Wow_. She thought at her lack of falls. Reality wasn't that sweet though and let itself remind Bella as she found herself tripping over a rug. Two arms shot out and grabbed her by the waist.

"Jeez. And you almost had it." Emmet's booming laugh echoed throughout the house.

Bella just grunted.

"Wow." Jasper breathed. "You look gorgeous, Bella." He smiled and because of his amazing gift, Bella found herself stress free and smiling back.

"You do." Emmet's eyes twinkled.

"Ok. We can all gather around the campfire another time." Bella joked as she felt herself becoming yet once again uncomfortable by the attention.

"You're right." Alice became serious. "Let's get you going." She grabbed Bella's arm and led her to the door. "You coming, Rose?"

Rosalie was cuddled into Emmet's side. "Nope. I think I'm going to take a break." She looked at Bella. "Good luck and have fun."

"Think I'll might choke on my food?" Bella joked again. _Damn mouth. Always talks when I get worked up. _She looked at the Cullen's in front of her. "Thank you. Even if I do think you went overboard for a date, the thought was generous."

Alice smiled and started pulling on her arm again. They got in Alice's Porsche and she started driving. It was only then that Bella had no idea where she was going. "Where do you plan on taking me?"

Alice just grinned and continued to drive.

**I know, it's a major cliffy. The worst I've ever done and this chapter was mostly like a filler. A necessary filler in my eyes and hopefully you'll see why too. I plan on having another chapter up tonight and if I don't then there will be one up tomorrow. The 'occasion' cannot hold off anymore. **

**I'm making this sound major, and it is, but my fic is not ending anytime soon rest assured. I'm sorry, but I'm having too much fun. I may even start on an all human Twilight fic soon. Maybe but this is my first priority right now and a damn good one!! **

**All righty, I'm done with my ramblings and on to writing my next chappie! **


	8. The Occasion

**I got it in there. Ha! I'm feeling victorious. The 'occasion' may not go as everyone planned but this is the way it turned out. If you're upset with it, I'm sorry but don't think the stories ruined. I don't plan on ending it anytime soon and Edward and Bella still have quite a bit of events to go through.**

**Speaking of events, do you think it's possible to write a lemon and still keep it rated T? Didn't think so**. **All who are looking forward to one, well, Edward and Bella's lovemaking is sure to come, the story turning M when it does, but I can't rush a performance like that. It's gotta be sweet. And... once I write one lemon, I break the barrier and lemons start dropping down like bombs through chapters. But don't worry, it'll stay in character. And no, I do not suffer from sexual frustrations. Lol.**

**Ok, done with my rant. Read on!**

Alice drove Bella to the edge of the road where trees met to the edge of the meadow. "There you go." She put on the brakes.

Bella stared out the window. "The meadow." She whispered, remembering the first day Edward had led her there. It was such a long journey. "How am I supposed to get there?"

Alice laughed, sensing why Bella was so worried. "Don't worry. I parked closer than what Edward made you travel the first time. If you look closely, I believe Edward placed rose petals to lead you where he is."

Bella looked out the window again and sure enough, there were rose petals scattered throughout the ground creating a path for her to follow. She didn't know why but all the sudden the strongest emotion of love spread through her body. It was corny but no one had ever done something so romantic for her and this feeling was caused by just rose petals. Bella wondered what else store for the night.

Bella turned to Alice once more and gave her a kiss on the cheek, not wanting to keep Edward waiting much longer. "Thank you for everything." She feigned irritation and grabbed on her dress. "This had better be one Hell of a dinner." Bella smiled looking more beautiful than ever.

Alice smiled back. "You better go and not keep Edward waiting. We all know how moody he can get."

Bella took a deep breath and opened the door, being careful to not damage her appearance and waved as Alice drove away, turned around and started following the petals. Bella stumbled a bit, naturally, and would grasp nearby trees for support. It wasn't until she looked up did she notice a round lamp hanging above her, creating light so she could see her surroundings.

Bella gasped at the scene before her. "Oh my…"

The first things Bella saw were all the hanging lights from the branches. Their lighting was dimmed, creating a romantic feel. Soft music filled the air. Bell took another step forward and saw two blankets spread on the ground, close to a beautiful antique table and chairs to match.

"Wow…" Bella breathed and heard a quiet chuckle to the side of her. She turned towards the sound and stopped breathing. Edward in a shirt was hot; Edward in a tux was 'come to mama.' His hair was tussled perfectly, his white shirt underneath his black jacket was unbuttoned a bit, showing faint outlines of his hard chest. Bella looked at his pants and chuckled.

"Not good enough for dress pants, huh?" She smiled at the denim jeans Edward wore.

"Eh, what can I say? I put them to shame." Edward joked.

Bella laughed. "That you do, Mr. Cullen. That you do."

Edward moved to Bella's side and slipped his arms around her waist. "You look exquisite." He whispered in her ear. When Edward saw her, he nearly took her right there she looked so beautiful.

Bella shivered at the contact. "As do you."

Edward smiled and led Bella to the table, pulling the chair out. "My lady."

Bella smiled back. "Why thank you kind sir." She sat down, Edward across from her now, and laughed. In front of her was chow mein and teriyaki chicken still in the Chinese takeout box with chop stix. "Chinese food. My favorite."

"I know."

"Would you like some?" Bella joked.

Edward just stared at the food with a disgusted look. "No thank you."

Bella laughed and picked up the chop stix only to discover that she had never really used them before. As a child, Bella would always make her mother get her cheaters or a fork. She had never quite mastered the way to properly use chop stix. Bella stared at them for awhile before picking one up and stabbing it into her chicken.

Edward watched amused. "Do you find it difficult to use them? It's quite easy."

Bella glared at him. "Not everyone is quite as talented using chop stix as others."

Edward just laughed. "Would you like me to show you how?" Before Bella could answer, Edward was behind her, leaning over so that his hand covered hers. Bella's breathing hitched at their close proximity.

"Now, put your index finger here, your thumb right here..." Edward moved Bella's fingers in the right places. His breath came out gently, making a strand of Bella's hair dance along her cheek.

_Does he not know what he is doing to me? _Bella thought as her heart sped up.

"There you go." Edward moved away and sat down across from Bella again. "Try."

Bella's eyes were closed and she had to take a couple deep breaths to compose herself before she even tried eating. Very slowly, she moved the chop stix to pick up her food. It took a couple tries but she had finally managed to pick up something. "Ha!"

"Practically pro." Edward smiled Bella's favorite smile. The one where at just one glance, could make it seem as everything was alright. The one that made him irresistible and made you want to jump his bones right then and there.

Bella swallowed her chicken at the thought and looked away from Edward. "Did quite a job." She said looking around. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Edward looked at Bella lovingly. A deep blush spread through her cheeks, making her more desirable than should be allowed. When Bella was finished eating, Edward stood up and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Edward's voice was low and husky. Bella found herself close to hyperventilating. "It's all in the leading right?" She asked taking his hand.

Edward chuckled. "Right." He led Bella to the center of the meadow and pulled her in his arms, the music flowing around them. She felt incredible against his skin. Bella sighed as they swayed gently to the music.

Edward ran his hands over Bella's dress, enjoying the silk over skin. When he reached the shawl across her neck, he gently pulled it off, letting it fall to the ground. His hands moved to her waist and he lowered his head to Bella's neck, breathing in the sweet freesia aroma.

"You smell incredible." He whispered, causing Bella to shiver.

Bella's eyes closed and her arms became limp around his neck. Edward moved his lips to the hallow of her ear and placed kisses along her jaw. Bella's breathing picked up and she moved her head so that her lips were touching Edward's.

"Easy, love." Edward smiled against her lips and pulled back, looking into her eyes. My, how he wanted her right now. "Shall we look at the stars?" He asked after they danced to a few more songs.

Bella just nodded, not able to think of a more coherent response. Edward scooped her up in his arms and walked to the blankets, ever so gently lying her down. He quickly joined her and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to waste anytime not feeling Bella's touch. They looked up at the stars. Edward had made sure that he set the blankets directly under the moon and stars to provide a view. But nothing could compare to the beautiful view he got right in his arms.

"It's a beautiful night." Bella whispered softly. She was very content on where she was- in Edward's arms where she should be. But at the same time, she felt other emotions flowing through her body, more demanding feelings and Bella had trouble keeping them in control. It wasn't until she shifted in her spot did she realize they were starting to take control.

Edward moaned at the contact but didn't move. He, too, had enough trouble keeping his desires tamed. He decided to start conversation, fear that anymore silence would lead to something else. Not that _that _was bad but he didn't trust himself enough to not hurt Bella.

"Was this all your doing or did Alice take you away to her dungeon?" Edward gestured to Bella's dress and hair.

Bella laughed. "What do you think? It was fun though."

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, not so much as fun as funny. Alice even got Jasper and Emmet to help. If you take away Emmet's huge build and keep the cocky attitude and skill with the curling iron, you would have yourself quite the hair dresser."

Edward laughed loudly at the image. "How did Jasper do?"

"I wouldn't know." Bella frowned. "Emmet kicked him out from hair duty from lack of knowledge on how to curl the 'right way.'"

Edward was shaking now he was laughing so hard. Bella couldn't help but join him. She stared at his joyous face and sighed in amazement. _How did I end up so lucky?_ Bella reached her hand to his face and stroked his jaw. "I love you." She whispered.

Edward looked down at Bella and smiled her smile again. "I love _you _more." He gently kissed her forehead and looked up at the stars again. Though Edward did not know if there was a heaven for him, he thanked God for sending him an angel.

"Impossible." Bella argued.

"And here you are communicating with a vampire." Edward joked.

Bella started talking again and together, they laughed at their conversations. Some so absurd and others amazingly loving. They talked hours before Edward could not keep it in much longer. "One moment. I'll be back."

Bella nodded and sat up, looking up at the sky. It wasn't even a minute before Edward returned. He sat down behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist, Bella's feet touching his legs as he spread them out.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, still looking at the stars.

Edward sighed before reaching in his pocket. "Bella." He turned her around so that she faced him, her legs draped over his thighs. Bella's dress hitched up slightly but Edward refused to be distracted. "I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and want you to belong to me."

"I do belong to you." Bella whispered.

Edward nodded. "I want us to be together for as long as time allows us. Bella," Edward pulled out an oval ring that was passed down from his mother. "Will you marry me?"

Bella didn't blink. She simply stared at the beautiful ring in front of her, refusing to comprehend what was happening. "You-want me. To marry -you?" She spoke slowly.

Edward nodded again. "I love you, Isabella Marie swan." He put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Bella looked at him and then looked down, shaking her head.

"No?" Edward asked, shocked.

"No. I mean, no! No as in this is not happening!" Bella looked up frantically. Here she expected a simple dinner and now she was being proposed to. This must be why the Cullen's were acting so strange. It was all starting to click.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, becoming angry. Bella didn't want him angry, she just wanted him to understand.

"Edward, I love you more than life itself."

"Definitely a problem." Edward muttered, interrupting.

Bella ignored him. "But do you realize what this means?!"

Edward shook his head and crossed his arms, his expression turning cold.

Bella explained. "Before this might have been ok. Back _then _it might have been more accepted but this is the twenty-first century, Edward! _Now, _being married so young would make it look as if something's wrong. And I don't want to be that girl, Edward. The one that ends up as the gossip topic of Forks for the next twenty years." Bella looked down, ashamed. Of course she wanted Edward but the word 'marriage' itself brought shivers down her spine. _Selfish_.

Edward stared at her for a long moment before cracking a smile. "That's it?"

"Isn't it enough?" Bella asked warily.

Edward laughed and took Bella in his arms, glad that was the only reason Bella saw fit to not marry. "I see where you're taking this but Bella, I was always _that _boy. The one that grew up to marry young and start his life. And what a better way than to spend it with you? Together for the rest of your life."

Bella stiffened. _Rest of __**your **__life?_ She thought back a few seconds ago, remembering Edward's words. _As long as time allows us. _"_My _life? Why not _ours_?"

Edward sighed, knowing what heated discussion would occur from this topic. "My life ends with yours, Bella. You are my life. Literally." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Bella glared. "No!" She stood up and glowered down at him. What a change the atmosphere had taken. "You stay alive, Edward. You don't kill yourself because I die! In fact," Bella's voice turned slightly delirious, scaring Edward. "Why don't we go back and talk about our recent discussion? Make me a vampire and we won't have to worry about time." Bella crossed her arms stubbornly.

Edward stood up carefully. He was fighting a battle with himself. Yes, he wanted Bella with him forever but that made him feel selfish. Why damage such a beautiful human? Then again, would it really be damaging? Yes. Edward would be taking her heart away, killing it, destroying it. But Bella rotting away in the ground wasn't a promising turnout either...

"Fine." He whispered.

"No! Edward, listen to me- wait. What?"

"I will turn you into a vampire under one condition."

"What?" Bella was still shocked at his answer. Would it really be this easy to get what she wanted? Would she really be able to have Edward _forever_?

"Marry me first."

Ha. Not easy. "First?"

"First and I will change you. Though, if I may ask, do you look forward spending eternity with me or the thought of being immortal?" Edward felt silly asking but he had to know.

Bella looked at him, love saturating her eyes. "There is no meaning of eternity without you."

Edward smiled and took her in his arms, hugging her fiercely. That's all he needed to hear. He pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes again. "Bella, my stubborn, loving Bella. For the second time tonight, will you marry me?"

Bella stared at the ring held between Edward's fingers and nodded. She loved this man and had instantly felt guilty for her actions. It was a selfish act refusing his proposal at first. Why? Bella acted on instinct, her mother's reaction to her marrying filling her mind. But this didn't involve Rene. This involved only Edward and Bella.

Edward slipped the ring on her third finger on her left hand. It's beauty sparkled in the night. "Well this definitely turned out different than how I planned." Edward smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. He would soon be taking the life away from the most wonderful human he's ever met.

Bella hated herself right then, even more ashamed of her outburst. She grabbed Edward's face in her hands and stared at him in the eyes. "Edward Masen Cullen, I've told you this numerous times but I love you. Had our lives been different, I would marry you in a heartbeat without even having to think of our current situations. But as you see, we _have _a current situation." She placed a hand over her very live heart and the other on his dead one. "I want you to live the life you have been given. You were given a second chance, why ruin it? Why ruin it for me? I want to spend the rest of eternity with you, the way we were meant to be together."

Edward smiled and kissed Bella's lips. "You are worth staying alive." Bella's eyes tightened at his words. "But I love you too much to refuse your offer and am too much of a selfish creature to deny the happiness I would feel to have you forever."

He kissed her lips again, just barely brushing them, making the moment sweeter. "Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen."

Bella smiled and buried herself in Edward's chest. The name sounded right. Edward and Bella Cullen. She looked up at him. "Would you forgive me for my rude outburst earlier?"

Edward smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Only because you gave me such a reasonable answer." He replied sarcastically.

Bella smiled back but it still bothered her. Regrettably, she yawned, causing their night, or early morning, to end.

"Let's get you home, huh?" Edward picked Bella up in his arms. _Home_. It truly was their home now.

Bella just sighed as she felt her eyes start to droop. "What about the mess?" She asked as she felt herself being sat down in a car.

"I'll take care of it."

Bella sighed again and kissed Edward when she felt him reach over to secure the seatbelt. "Thank you."

Edward smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now, Bella. My soon to be wife, my love, my Bella."

Bella just nodded and felt herself entering a deep sleep, knowing full well that there would dreams tonight.

Edward watched her as he drove back to the house. Yes, the evening had not gone exactly as planned but as he watched Bella's beautiful face, he realized he would have had it no other way.

**All right, so here you go. Are you ok with the way things went? I'm afraid to hear a no but I want honesty. Love you all! Especially my wonderful reviewers!**


	9. Learning the Tango

**I told you I was going to do this, so get ready. Long A/N. These are my thanks starting with ch. 8...**

**jennah1331, lol. Thank you for still reading the last chapter even though you didn't really have the ultimate desire to do so. I'm glad you enjoyed it, thanks! :)**

**Fallingup824, thanks for creating an account and reviewing! And for keeping up with the story! Luvs ya!**

**HouseMDLove, you make me laugh. When I do write my lemon, I will be sure to dedicate it to you. In the meantime, I will try to spicen up the character's way to seduce one another. I may completely lose myself in it though... ;)**

**xJayx, thank you very much for the fan-tabulous review. You've stuck with me and have not emailed me death threats as others have... **

**TheBetafish, you already know what I think of you and your reviews. :) Talk about sticking with me from the beginning. lol. Your advice and comments are very much appreciated... as is everyone elses. **

**BellaxEdwardforever95, thank you. You made my day by saying I made yours. sniffles and tears to you.**

**momma2three, thank you for the review. You made me smile. Also, your name reminds me of a song. Hold it, I feel a song coming on...lyrics are forming. lol. Yes, I'm crazy. I blame the lack of chocolate I've been getting lately. Stupid diet...**

**Elaine Blows, I love your name. lol. I'm glad you noticed my 'porsche/volvo/mustang thing.' Just a little sibling humor. **

**Lastly, I want to say thank you too all my other reviewers. If you weren't added in on this, you will be next time. I appreciate that you took the time to read and even review my story. It means a lot! **

**Ok, thanks is over till next time. Ha! Beware. Read. Enjoy. **

Edward lay Bella down on his bed and sat down next to her, watching. He was still recovering from the turn of events. He had planned on a romantic date that led to proposal. Bella accepting and them going on to live happy lives. How silly and unrealistic his plans were. Of course the issue of his immortality should come up. How could it not?

The past month, Edward had been waiting for this evening to happen. Scratch that, ever since he's met Bella he's been waiting for this evening to happen. She was his everything and he wanted to provide her the life he knew she deserved. But how willingly Bella would be to give it all up. For him.

It was sick, but though the regret of being so selfish flowed through his veins, Edward was happy. Not only that Bella was agreeing to marry him but that he would be able to have her forever. The thought made him smile.

Now, changing her... who would do it? Edward had never really thought it out before, he never had to. He planned Bella's life to go as God planned it, a normal human life not a vampire one. But now that he did think about it, Edward didn't know what to do. He wanted to change Bella. It sounded silly but he wanted to know that it was his venom that flowed through Bella's veins. It was symbolic in a way.

_Sick_. Edward shook his head in disgust.

Perhaps Carlisle. He was with Esme in Italy right now and wouldn't be returning for some time which of course would mean waiting... _maybe the wait will give Bella time to think over what she's doing. She has no idea. _

Edward sighed and grabbed Bella's hand. It should be her choice. What she wants and who she want's changing her. He looked at her fingers and noticed that the ring was still in place. The ring was beautiful but compared to Bella, well, there was no comparison. Bella brought out the shine in the ring, made it show it's true value.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled deeper in the covers. "Edward." Bella whispered, sweet music to Edward's ears.

He smiled and leaned down. "Shhh, Bella. I'm right here."

Bella's expression turned pained and forehead creased in worry. Her next words through Edward off guard. "Don't leave me." She begged.

Edward sat up and removed Bella's hands which were now clutching his shirt. _I thought we were over this. _He thought. It pained Edward to see how much damage he had caused by leaving Bella but she hadn't had a dream like this for months. _What could possibly make her think I'm leaving?_

"I'm not leaving you, Bella. I love you."

Bella sighed in her sleep and smiled. "I love you." She whispered and then became still, wondering off to better dreams.

Edward held Bella in his arms, her words repeating themself in his head.

_Don't leave me. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Bella woke in Edward's arms, his fingers tracing small patterns on her thigh. "Morning." She yawned.

"Morning." Edward smiled. "First day holding the title of fiancé. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"Ugh." Bella stretched and opened one eye to peek at Edward. "It's a... new feeling."

Edward chuckled at her description. "Well I am for a fact enjoying it." He traced Bella's jaw and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Yeah?" Was all Bella could say. She was trying to catch her breath.

"You have no idea." Edward hovered over her, supporting his weight on his elbows.

Bella's heart sped up and she felt a tingling sensation go through the bottom of her stomach. She opened her legs a little, teasing Edward. Her breath caught, a surprised reaction, when she felt his whole body lie on hers, every part of their bodies touching.

Her hips starting moving on their own accord and Bella found herself thrusting upwards. Her eyes widened, as did Edwards, but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. The feeling felt so right and she wanted Edward. **Now**. Apparently her body agreed, Bella felt herself getting damp.

Edward growled. Not a growl to stop but one of hunger. Edward hungered for Bella. All of Bella and he felt himself losing all train of thought except for her _very _quickly. He crushed his lips against hers, not able to stand looking at them much longer. Bella was too tempting.

Bella gave into the kiss excitedly, tracing Edward's lower lip with her tongue. She moved her hands underneath his shirt, tracing the perfect planes of his chest, stopping when she reached the top of Edward's jeans.

Edward felt his body react and was sure Bella could feel it. But he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed, he felt right. He rolled them over so that Bella was on top, sitting on his middle section. She ground her hips again, the only thing stopping them from making love was the pieces of clothing between them. She groaned, frustrated, but Edward took her mouth again, making her lose all train of thought.

He sucked on Bella's lower lip, making her moan. Edward loved that sound. It almost beat Bella's laugh in the top spot of the most beautiful sounds he's heard. He enjoyed knowing that he made Bella react so strongly. Edward wanted to hear her moan again. If only...

He felt Bella sit up and start to grab at her shirt she had put on earlier, replacing the dress. Edward came back to reality in a second and grabbed her hands. "No." His breathing was shaky but his voice was firm.

Bella just nodded, not having the strength to argue and dropped herself on the bed beside Edward. She was gasping for breath and her heart beat so loud, she had trouble hearing anything else around her.

Edward propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. "Well, we certainly know how to start off a good morning."

Bella chuckled, unable to do anything else. "Your fault. You just had to get all sexy on me. What do you expect? I'm only human."

Edward's eyes tightened. "Not much longer."

Bella sighed and sat up. "Again? Edward, I thought we already discussed this."

"Not all of it." Edward sat up too and looked at Bella. "We need to figure out some things first. Like the wedding. We need to tell your parents, we need to schedule when it's going to happen. You changing. Where, when, and by who?"

Bella's head was spinning. "Ok." She spoke slowly. "Parent talk, maybe sometime this week? When? You pick. Changing? Well, wait. The sooner the wedding, the sooner the change." Edward grimaced. Bella continued. "As for the last question, you. I mean, I always thought it would be you to change me."

Bella wanted to know that it was Edward's venom that had transformed her. It was symbolic. Cheesy but very meaningful to her. Although, if Edward couldn't handle her blood, she would understand.

Edward nodded but didn't refer to the last part of her answer. "May I ask you something?"

Bella nodded, sighing at the change of events. One moment she was getting 'down and dirty' and the next she was back to 'still virgin.' Justice?

"You had a dream last night. Different from the others." Edward stopped and Bella nodded for him to continue. "You said, _don't leave me. _Do you remember?"

Bella looked down. Of course she remembered. That simple sentence was something that had bothered her for months.

"Why? I would never leave you." Edward sounded hurt.

Bella looked up at his pained expression. "Even when I'm not all soft and cuddly? When I'm hard and cold, you'll still want me?"

Edward gasped. It was starting to come together. Bella thought that Edward wouldn't want her anymore because she wasn't human. "Of course, I won't leave you! How could I? You're Bella, my Bella. Human or not, mine."

Bella sniffled.

"But if these were your thoughts, then why did you still want to become a vampire? If you thought I'd leave you which I won't!"

Bella looked up. "I want to be with you forever but I never really thought of the outcome of me becoming a vampire. I mean, as far as you loving me an' all. You love me now. Me soft and warm. When I turn, I'll change. To me, a better change but still, a change. I won't be that Bella Swan you fell in love with." There, she got it out.

Edward stared at her inrediculously. "You are the woman I fell in love with no matter what." He took her face in his hands. "Bella Swan, look at me. I love you however you turn out and nothing can change that. The only crime will be that when you do change into a vampire, you'll become more beautiful."

Bella chuckled. "Who's being ridiculous now?"

"You are." Edward kissed Bella on the forehead. "I will never leave you again."

Bella sighed and tried to lighten the tense atmosphere. "Good, because then I'd have to hunt you down and torture you."

Edward looked at her. Bella's beautiful heart, face, and body. _You already do, love, you already do._

He got up before he could make another move on Bella. Edward still couldn't believe he had nearly lost it just moments before. Bella had an amazing effect on him. "You better get ready. We need to announce our engagement to the family."

Bella groaned. "Which ones?"

Edward laughed. "Mine. Yours can wait a little while longer."

Bella got up and reached up on her tippy toes, placing a kiss on Edward's cheek. "Thank you."

"I'll go get Alice for you and some clothes." Edward watched as Bella turned around, her hips swaying side to side. Those very same hips that almost got him in a lot of trouble.

_It takes two to tango_. But that was the problem. They hadn't quite mastered the tango yet.

_Damn it. _

**Two chapters in one day! Wow! A definite first! I'll try to post the next one very soon. This chapter was just explaining a few things. The other chapters will of course be leading up to the major events as well as that serious lovemaking Edward and Bella have yet to do. Lol.**


	10. Decisions

**Wow! Thanks to all my reviewers! Guess what? I'm getting a new computer in a couple days so I can email you guys without getting kicked off! Yay :) However, I will still be adding some thanks in my A/N's. You guys are worth talking about publically. ;)**

**Also, SCREW THE DIET! If you read in my last chapter, I was abandoning chocolate due to a very, sniff, messed up diet. This message isn't very important but I was just spreading the word . . . **

**Lastly, say goodbye to T. I am turning this fic M. Thank you, xJayx, for keeping me aware. :) I had planned to change it when I wrote thy lemon for thy story but, things are starting to heat up between Edward and Bella, if you haven't noticed, without the sex itself so . . . a rating change is definitely called for. **

**Now, enough babbling by me. Read on and hopefully, enjoy.**

Bella stepped into the shower feeling confused. She had gathered more information these past two days than ever. And more was to come!

Bella was avoiding bringing up her engagement to her parents, something Bella knew Edward had noticed. Nothing could get past him . . . except for her thoughts. She was dreading telling Charlie and Renee- and she should!

Charlie, being Charlie would probably get irritated, blow off some steam but eventually realize that Bella was not a little girl anymore and could make her own choices. Her _mother _on the other hand . . . Renee would be sure to give Bella a talk. Marriage talk was the only time Bella's mother acted as the adult. And since 'the' talk, completely different discussion than what teenagers would expect to have with their parents, rarely ever came up, the chance to prove who was the more 'adult' hardly ever presented itself.

Marriage was a touchy subject. And, probably, rightfully so. It was a counsel held between man and woman declaring themselves. But hadn't Edward and Bella already done that? Yes. But apparently their relationship needed to become more official than it already was. The vows . . . promises . . . in sickness or in health . . . till death do us part. Ha. Bella's parents didn't know the half of it.

She probably sounded selfish and horribly frantic but Bella had something with the word 'marriage', 'married.' For one, it held too small a meaning to what Edward and Bella were going to be . . . But there wasn't another word to claim them. Perhaps Bella would do a 'Shakespeare' and create her own words for the next generation explaining the meaning of true love between human and vampire. She snorted at the thought.

"Bella?" Alice called from the other side of the door. "I have clothes for you. They'll be on the bed."

"Thank you." Bella answered. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself. She had taken three steps outside the bathroom when Edward entered his bedroom to get something from his dresser.

_Oh shit_. My, Bella's vocabulary was taking quite the turn.

Edward's smile fell from his face when he saw what Bella was wearing. Or better yet, what she _wasn't _wearing. His eyes roamed to Bella's legs, taking his time to travel up her waist. He stared at Bella's chest, now rising and falling rapidly, gaze traveling to her damp hair before, finally, looking into her eyes.

Bella swore she felt heat underneath his gaze. Edward looked at Bella intently, his body reacting strongly. Bella blushed.

"I just-uh." Bella hurried and went to the bed, grabbing the clothes. "Need to go change." She turned around to make her way back to the bathroom.

She stopped when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Edward leaned in from behind her. "You have no idea what you are doing to me right now." He whispered in her ear. Why was Edward still in the room? Normal reaction would be to flee but he found himself incapable of doing that at the moment.

Bella shivered. "I believe I can. I can feel it." Her voice quavered but her statement was true as she felt Edward's erection pressing against her. Her blush deepened.

Edward smirked and turned Bella around, her hand still holding the towel around herself. "Shame. And here I was trying to control myself." He decided to be brave and slightly opened Bella's towel.

She gasped and closed her eyes. Edward stared at her face, not daring to look at Bella's body for fear of losing himself, as he inched his hand forward into her towel and rubbed small circles on her stomach.

Bella tensed and her eyes opened. Two could play this game. "Behave yourself." She stepped back and grabbed the towel around herself, her hand around the clothes clamped tight. Bella lay her hand flat on Edward's stomach and brushed her lips over his, seductively, making Edward groan. "I'm gonna go change." She whispered and turned around, entering the bathroom, shutting the door quietly.

_She just left_. Left Edward standing there, still very aroused, working up the courage, and about ready to take Bella to bed right then.

_She's teasing me purposely now, huh?_ Edward took a deep breath before stepping out the room. _Two can play this game. _He thought to himself as he made his way to the living room.

Oh Hell. His competitor had two long, sexy legs, breasts, and a beautiful blushing face. Even if this were a game, Edward would be sure to lose.

Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.Q.

Bella entered the restroom again and fell back against the door, eyes closed, and her breathing shaky. Everyday, Bella and Edward's relationship went a step further but these past couple days, they'd been skipping steps. Skipping steps and moving right past levels. Bella didn't know what level of their relationship they were at now but she liked it.

When Edward opened her towel, Bella nearly lost it and just threw it down on the ground. The look in Edward's eyes, staring so intently at her, looking beautiful and muscular . . . Bella breathed in a shaky breath. She quickly put on the clothes Alice had given her, simple, denim capris and a long white T-shirt. Bella was thankful for the casual clothes. Well, as casual as you could get with designer tags.

She brushed her hair out and left it damp against her back. Bella prepared herself telling the Cullens of the engagement. Very carefully, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room.

Edward quickly made his way to her side and smiled down at her. The way he acted, it was as if nothing had happened minutes before. "Living room, please." Edward whispered, still looking at Bella.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie entered the living room and sat down. Alice looked at Edward and Bella with a giddy expression.

_Hurry up! Or I'll tell!_ Alice thought to Edward who just smiled back.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"We have some news to tell you." Edward answered, his grin widening.

"Should it involve Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows, having an idea where this 'news' was going.

"We'll tell them when they come back." Alice answered for Edward.

"Well, why?" Emmet asked, completely oblivious. "What's the big deal? How important could-"

"Very important, Emmet!" Alice screamed at her brother.

"You don't need to scream. Jeez!" Emmet defended himself. "I was just wondering-"

Alice stood up. "We're all still wondering what's going on! Now shut up!"

Bella looked up at Edward with her eyebrows raised. He just rolled his eyes, causing Bella to giggle and they both continued to watch the family.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Emmet feigned outrage.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Rosalie, control your husband."

Emmet wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh yes, Rose. I think I need to be tamed."

"Shut up, Emmet!" Jasper groaned.

"Rose will take care of that in just a moment." Emmet closed his eyes and puckered his lips in Rosalie's direction.

"Grow up." Alice muttered.

"Touche."

Bella started laughing. "Ok you guys. Really, shut up."

Edward tightened his grip on Bella's waist. "We're getting married."

"Ooh!" Alice squealed. "I knew it!"

"How could you not?" Emmet grumbled.

"Congratulations." Jasper clapped Edward on the back once he stood up. "About time."

Bella blushed. Rosalie smiled at her from the couch. "Maybe now some of the sexual frustration can be released. Unless you're waiting till after marriage?"

Bella looked quickly at Edward. She was embarrassed at how casual Rosalie had said the words but they had a certain meaning to them. _Wait? Till after marriage? How the Hell am I supposed to manage until then? I almost attacked Edward today! _Bella's heart started to beat frantically.

Edward looked at her questionably as did the rest of the Cullens. Bella looked down quickly. "Just nervous, you know. With the wedding an' all."

Alice and Rosalie smiled at Bella knowingly.

"When's the wedding?" Emmet asked

Edward looked down at Bella. "We hadn't discussed that yet."

"You should have it soon." Alice said in Bella's favor, getting up to stand next to Jasper.

Edward hesitated and looked at his family. "We also decided on something else. Bella wants to become one of us and I agreed. She's to be changed after the wedding."

Rosalie's eyes tightened but she didn't say anything. She had already discussed her views with Bella on her becoming a vampire. No need to damage a blossoming relationship between the two of them. Emmet noticed his wife's stiffness and put a comforting arm around her. Rosalie smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Bella sighed. "I think we should have the wedding in August. August 17 actually. I don't want to be in my twenties and marrying."

Edward nodded but his thoughts were elsewhere. August wasn't that far off which meant Bella's transformation wasn't that far away either. He gave a sad sigh. Bella looked at him and he kissed her forehead. "Just thinking." Edward said.

"No time for thinking!" Alice smiled brightly. "Time for Action! The wedding is in less than two months and we need to start organizing!" She looked at Edward and Bella. "Who's going to be your wedding planner?"

Edward and Bella rolled their eyes. "We would be idiots to not have you as our amazing wedding planner." Bella smiled.

Alice screamed and threw her arms around Bella and Edward. "You won't regret it!"

"Already am." Edward joked.

Alice pulled out her cell phone and excused herself. "I've got calls to make."

"Alice!" Bella called after her but it was too late. Bella didn't really put too much thought into how the wedding was going to be. Only that there was going to be one. She didn't want Alice to go overboard with the guest list or decorations. _Darn it. _Bella was actually going to have to apply herself into helping with the wedding. _I bet Alice planned it. _

"Cool! I have another sister!" Emmet grinned goofily.

"And I'm technically not the only child anymore." Bella grinned back.

"Carlisle and Esme will be back in a couple days. We'll tell them then." Edward kissed Bella's forehead. "I doubt Esme would want to miss out on helping with the wedding."

Bella nodded and looked down at her ring on her finger. _I'm getting married_. She thought to herself.

She looked around at the Cullens in the living room and smiled. Her family. This is definitely where she belonged.

Now, she just had to convince her parents.

**There you are. Another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Nothing was flowing right in this chapter but I have to settle with this. The next one will be better, promise. Spring Break's over where I live . . . sniff. **

**And yes, I changed the date of the wedding. It's the day of my birthday. Sue me. Nothing else, that I know of, interesting happened on my b-day so I thought I could make something happen. Lol. I have no life...**


	11. Sorry 'bout your Balls

**Kind of short but I needed some time to think out some other situations that are going to happen. I'll make the next one good. Promise!! **

Two months. Less than two months before the wedding and Bella still had yet to tell either of her parents. A week had gone by since they told most of the Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle were to return tomorrow. Bella didn't have a problem telling them. They knew all the secrets attached whereas Charlie and Renee would be left hanging.

They would just think it was young love, not well thought out, that brought Edward and Bella together. Bella sighed and continued washing the dishes in the kitchen. Charlie was at work and Edward was out hunting with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper leaving Bella to be accompanied by Emmet...

Emmet who was nowhere to be found. Bella turned around and looked at the table where he was just sitting at seconds before. _Where..._Bella _hmph'd_ and then continued washing, shaking her head. _It's just you and me. _She thought to the sink.

A light tapping came from the window in front of her. Bella looked up but nothing was there. She frowned and continued her work. Again, tapping came from the window but this time when bella looked up, she screamed at the top of her lungs. The plate dropped from her hands, she felt her face heat up, and her heart beat wildly.

Emmet was standing outside the widow... or floating. He was balancing himself on a yard stool, his eyes closed, and his hands raised to the sides, meditation style. "Fear me not, child, for I am here to save you." He spoke in a soft voice.

Bella thought his voice was to be soothing but had she met him for the first time, she would've added his gentle voice into terms that he was gay. "Good Lord, Emmet! What the-" She stopped yelling when Emmet cupped his ear in his hand.

"What? I can't hear you." Emmet's smile was huge and apparently contagious when Bella found herself smiling back, all anger gone. How could she not smile when there was a massively built vampire making an ass out of himself outside her window? She set down the dish she was rinsing and went outside to Emmet.

She pointed her finger at him. "Not funny, mister."

Emmet hopped down from the stool. "Was too. Should've seen the look on your face. Priceless."

"You'll be charged, trust me." Bella tried to sound fierce but didn't succeed.

Emmet put his arm around her and started leading Bella back into the house. "So, sis." He smiled, truly happy that Bella was joining the family by marriage. She was always apart of family but now she was going to _be _a Cullen.. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. This is Forks. What can you do?" Bella unplugged the sink and turned around, leaning against the sink.

"Well..." Emmet thought. All the sudden, he shot up, picking up Bella's keys from the counter. "Come on! I want to teach you something."

"What-" Bella started but stopped when Emmet grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

Emmet let go as soon as they neared her beat up, red truck and got in the driver's seat. "You know Bella, just because this is Forks, doesn't mean you shouldn't lock your car door. You don't know who's out there. Or what's out there." He muttered the last bit under his breath, too low for Bella to hear.

He looked out the review mirror and saw her standing behind the truck, hands crossed over her chest, and her eyebrows raised. "Aren't you going to get in?" Emmet asked, confused.

Bella walked to the open driver's door and moved her hands to her hips. "I drive."

_Ah. So this is what Edward was talking about. Bella and her unusual obsession to drive her own car. _Emmet sighed but nodded and slid into the passenger's seat.

Bella got in the driver's seat and looked at him suspiciously. "Wow. Not one word. It normally takes me five minutes before I convince Edward to let me drive."

Emmet chuckled. "When you live with Rosalie, you learn that women have claws and will use them when necessary. And if she doesn't use claws, she uses something much worse."

Bella started the truck and pulled out of the driveway, rolling down the windows. "What's that?"

"Her mouth. To start yelling at me."

Bella laughed. "Serves you right."

"Don't get all superior on me. I actually kind of like it when she yells at me."

"Why?" Bella looked at Emmet warily.

Emmet grinned. "Because after she gets done being all mad, we get makeup sex."

Bella nearly drove off the road. She could feel her cheeks getting warm.

"Easy, Bella." Emmet laughed. He decided to cut Bella some slack and turned on the radio. "Mamma" by My Chemical Romance blasted through the speakers. Emmet looked at Bella and she looked at him.

They both started singing to the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Poor Forks never gets any peace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emmet led Bella to _the _field. The field where all the magic happens. The magic of baseball.

"What the Hell, Emmet?!" Bella screamed as she ducked away from the ball Emmet threw at her.

"You're supposed to hit the ball, Bella. With the bat. Just like I showed you." Emmet sighed.

"There weren't balls flying at me 100 mph when you showed me!" Bella snapped.

Emmet giggled at her use of words, proof of his immaturity. He had been trying to teach Bella how to play baseball for the last hour. She knew the basics but she didn't know _how_. Every time Emmet would throw the ball in her direction, Bella would duck and swing the bat behind her or whichever direction. One time, throwing it in the direction of Emmet, the bat making direct contact with _his _balls.

"I'm so sorry, Emmet!" Bella had screamed, eyes wide.

Emmet smiled painfully at her, cupping himself. "It's ok." He gasped. "Didn't need 'em much anyway."

"I bet Rosalie would disagree." Bella teased causing Emmet to glare in her direction.

"Mercy." He chuckled when he had stood up straight again. Even though the pain only lasted seconds because of his unusual vampire recoveries, didn't mean their _wasn't _any pain.

"I show none." Bella threw the bat over her shoulder which ended falling behind her. "Oops." She muttered, embarrassed, turning around and picking the bat up again.

"All right. Let's try it again." Emmet said. He grabbed another ball from behind him and positioned himself to throw.

Bella tightened the bat in her hands and bent her knees, nodding. Emmet threw the ball straight at her and Bella reacted, hitting the ball with the bat. "I hit it!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "I hit it!"

Emmet laughed. "About time. It only took you an hour too!"

Bella glared at him but was still smiling.

"Want to try something else?" Emmet asked, knowing Bella was becoming drained from her baseball experience.

Bella stared at him for a long moment before grinning. "Teach me Guitar Hero."

**I'm planning on having another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. This one's a filler as you can tell. Just hang'n out with Emmet. Bella will have those days to hang out with her family too..not just Edward. Though, I kind of miss writing them both together. He'll be back next chapter. Speaking of, so will Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Renee. Mua-ha-ha. **


	12. Phone Calls and Erections

**Ok, Emmet and Bella playing Guitar Hero will come abck as a flashback later on. I got it planned.**

**Also...**

**Have you guys heard "Umbrella" Mandy Moore's version? It's good and I would definitely suggest you guys check it out. Does it beat up Rihanna's version? No, they are both good but I feel that how Mandy sings it, you feel the more loving feeling behind the words, sentimental, whereas with Rihanna, it's more fun. Yea...Just a little music I thought I'd share. I like the lyrics as far as Edward and Bella are concerned too... If you don't like it, don't judge me by my musical taste. Trust me when I say I listen to everything. **

**Listening to right now: "Stop and stare" by OneRepublic. Oh yes, I'm feeling very 'music-y' right now.**

**One more! To me, it's a beautiful song. "Rule the World" by Take That. If you can't get it, go on YouTube and type in Stardust- Rule the world (End Credit's Song) Ok, so it's corny and you probably are truly questioning my sanity but I like it!**

Edward entered Bella's room the next morning. He heard the shower running and waited in her rocking chair. Edward could hear the water hitting Bella's body, smell the strawberry shampoo, her sweet aroma that filled the room. The shower stopped, the blowdryer replacing it's sound.

Edward missed Bella but forced himself to wait patiently. If she were to retreat the bathroom in nothing but a towel again, Edward knew he would take Bella right there. What she had done to him before, that was cruel and they both knew it. Bella could only push Edward so far before he snapped.

The door opened and Bella stepped out, dressed. Dressed in jean shorts and a Pepsi T-shirt. Simple clothes when worn by Bella, turned sexy. The shorts clung to her thighs and the shirt slightly pulling against her breasts. Her auburn hair was dried and hung down her back, flicks of red appearing under the sun that was shining through the window.

Bella turned torwards Edward and gasped. "Oh!" She held her hand over her heart, her cheeks turning the loveliest shade of pink. She was surprised to see Edward sitting in her room. He looked beautiful as rays of light struck his exposed skin which was now glowing.

Edward smirked. "Hello." He stood up and made his way to Bella. "Did you enjoy your time with Emmet?"

"Very much." Bella smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Edward. He responded greedily, wrapping his arms around her waist. Very gently, he parted Bella's lips with his tongue and explored her mouth, causing Bella to moan.

Edward broke away. "Tsk, tsk. You are definitely testing my boundaries." He smiled at Bella's pout.

"That's the problem." She muttered. "You _have _boundaries."

Edward ignored Bella and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to my house. I believe we still have a couple of vampires to inform of our wedding."

Bella smiled and stared at her ring on her finger. "Let's go."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic about the engagement, Esme especially. "Congratulations!" If she could, Bella swore Esme would be bawling her head off. She hugged Edward and Bella both. She could now announce Bella as a true Cullen. This moment was very emotional for Esme.

"I am so glad. You are like a daughter to me, Bella. You saved our family on more than one occasion and have even brought us closer together. We love you." Esme's speech held so much meaning, it brought tears to Bella's eyes.

She hugged Esme fiercely. "Nonsense." Bella sniffled. "It's you who have saved me." She let go and looked up at Edward. "Are you happy now? Esme's got me in the waterworks!"

Edward chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. Even as tears poured down Bella's cheeks, she still looked lovely.

"Congratulations, son." Carlisle patted Edward on the back. "You should be honored to have such a beautiful woman marrying you." He smiled.

Bella sighed. "He had me from the beginning, Carlisle."

"Alice!" Esme yelled and made her way upstairs. "Planning! NOW!"

Carlisle laughed. "Better go make sure they behave." Carlisle followed his wife up the stairs with a nod.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and pulled her against him. "Announcing engagement. Cullen family, check. Bella's family?"

"Is the Cullen family." Bella narrowed her eyes stubbornly.

"Bella." Edward raised his eyebrows. "You can't hold it off much longer. You need to tell your mother and father. I'll be right there with you."

Bella sighed and pulled away. Edward was right, she couldn't put it off much longer. Bella forced a smile. "Let's go."

_Let thy parental wrath free._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Because Charlie was still at work, Bella was forced to tell Renee first. "Now?" She asked, looking at Edward.

They were sitting at the kitchen table, the phone in Bella's hands. "Now." Edward said.

Bella sighed and stuck out her tongue at him, dialing. "Too bad you can't be a psychic too. Maybe then you could tell me how much yelling I'm going to have to endure."

Edward grimaced. "Ouch."

"Hmph!" Bella huffed at him.

Edward smiled her crooked smile. "You know how adorable you are when you're upset?"

"I-" Bella started and then was cut off by her mother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom." Bella breathed into the phone.

"Hi, honey! How are you?"

_God, give me strength_. Bella prayed, silently. "I'm great, Mom. You?" Edward started twirling a piece of Bella's hair in his fingers.

"Good. Phil's been doing well too. Managing games and everything. It's been going well for us." Renee's voice sounded giddy like a five year olds. _Her enthusiasm will never die_. Bella smiled.

"That's great." Bella was unable to come up with more than four words, at the most, at a time at the moment.

"Yeah, it is." Her mother laughed. "So, is this a call begging to return to sunshine weather?" Renee's voice was hopeful. Bella felt Edward tense slightly next to her. She, not thinking, put her hand above his knee and started rubbing, trying to calm him down.

"No, Mom." Bella gave a shaky laugh. "I actually wanted to discuss something with you. Something very important."

Edward closed his eyes at the contact with Bella. She, honestly, had no idea what she was doing to him at the moment. Bella, being Bella, was reacting on instinct, trying to comfort him. Her hand inched higher and Edward just about lost it.

The other end was silent so Bella continued. "Edward and I-"

"Your boyfriend. " Renee's voice was still cheery, a good sign. "He's very good looking, Bella."

Bella smiled. "Yes, I know." She continued to rub her hand against Edward's thigh, making him moan but she didn't notice. "Edward and I are getting married, Mom."

It was quiet for a moment. "Married!?" Renee yelled in shock. "Why?"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Because we love each other."

"Couldn't you wait a couple years? Love lasts forever."Renee sounded angry. _So much for everlasting enthusiasm. _Bella thought.

Bella was slightly annoyed by her tone and lashed out. "Yes, because your's and Charlie's love has lasted quite a long time hasn't it?" She instantly felt guilty and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it. I just- I love Edward, Mom, and he loves me. We both feel that marriage is appropriate for our relationship."

Renee didn't speak for a moment. Bella sighed into the phone. "And I would love that you would be apart of this wonderful experience with me."

"Of course, I will!" Renee said in disbelief. "I just can't believe it! My little girl. Getting married." Her voice had turned back to its usual giddiness. "When?"

Bella's hand started moving vigorously up and down Edward's leg, her mother's sudden excitement rubbing off. Edward felt his body reacting and bit his lip, opening his eyes to look at Bella. She was grinning widely and staring out the window.

"August 17."

"Wow. That's in four months!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's in less than two, Mom. It's June right now."

"Is it really?" Renee asked confused. How typical that she could not remember the time, always the little things that escaped her mind. "Time travels fast."

_Not fast enough_. Edward thought, refusing to move one inch closer to Bella.

"Have you told Charlie?"

Bella frowned. "Not yet. He's not home from work yet. Thought I might want to get the worst over with." She joked.

"Ha! Good luck with that, kiddo. You told me over the phone. Charlie's going to be told in person. And worse, he's your father. With a gun." Renee tried to scare Bella but they both knew what a pushover he was.

Bella laughed. _How wonderful her laugh is. _Edward felt his eyes darken as he became more aware of Bella's touch.

"I truly hope you know what you're doing, honey." Bella's mother told her after they had chatted for awhile. "I _know _you both love each other and what you said about your father and I, you were right. I just want what's best for you. I've met Edward and he seems like a nice young man."

"He is, Mom." Bella smiled and looked up at Edward for the first time during the talk on the phone. She noticed his pained expression and his eyes dark, a look of pure lust on his face. Bella looked down at her hand which was still rubbing up and down his thigh and quickly took it off, throwing Edward an apologetic glance. The bulge in his pants was becoming more pronounced and Bella blushed, looking away. "He is." She sounded like she was croaking now.

Luckily, Renee didn't notice. "Good. I'll email you in a bit once I check out plane flights. Phil can come too, right?"

"Of course. We'll discuss everything then, all right?"

"Yeah. I love you, Bella. And good luck."

As soon as Bella put the phone down, Edward took her lips with his. "You." He muttered in between kisses. "Are." One right below her chin. "Dangerous." He nipped at Bella's earlobe and she gasped in pleasure.

"That went better than I thought." Bella breathed, referring to the phone conversation she just had, standing up. She had to get her mind away from the sexual thoughts she was having of Edward right now if he wanted to protect his boundaries. Apparently, he didn't want to and stood up too.

"Indeed." Edward agreed and grabbed her waist, still kissing Bella's neck.

Her head rolled back and very bravely, touched Edward's erection pressing against her. He hissed and pushed Bella till she was flat against the wall. _She's going to kill me. _

Bella gasped again and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, pulling him down to her level. He kissed her greedily and cupped his hand around her neck, the other playing with her hair. Very carefully, Edward began to lower his hand, tracing her collarbones, moving to the side of her arm, down along her waist until shirt met jeans. He placed one finger inside her shorts, barely making entrance and traced it around the front of her skin. Bella's heart sped up and her breathing very erratic.

_With once swift move, there wouldn't have to be shorts in the way. _She thought. Bella had no idea how one moment she was talking to her mother and the next, being very intimate with her fiancé. At the moment, she didn't really care.

Edward played with the button of her shorts for a second and Bella's heart stopped. Edward pulled back and stumbled into a chair behind him. "I'm sorry." He panted.

Bella, too, was panting, eyes still closed and wishing that there was no space between her and Edward.

"I was out of line. I'm sorry." Edward said yet once again.

Bella opened her eyes and nodded, not able to do much else. "I suppose I kind of started it though, huh?"

Edward chuckled and agreed. "That you did. However, if it makes you feel any better, I have come close to losing it a lot already without the help of your hand."

Bella blushed at his use of words and Edward smirked. "Will you forgive me?"

"For not taking it farther? No."

Edward laughed. "Perhaps for taking it too far. Your heart stopped beating, Bella."

"Only for you." Bella refused to make this an argument. She wanted to fell Edward's hands on her body again. She wanted to take the next step. She wanted Edward.

Edward was about to say something else on the matter but stopped. "I hear your father."

Bella groaned but situated herself. She looked down and noticed that her shorts were unbuttoned. "You did that?" She looked at Edward.

"I believe so."

Bella groaned in frustration, fixing herself._ Even worse because he was so close_. _Damn morals. _

Edward got up and kissed her lightly on the cheek, grabbing her hand. "Deep breath. He's walking through the door any second now."

"Right." Bella breathed in and held it.

"In three... two.." Edward counted. "One."

"Hey, Bells! You home?" Charlie's voice echoed through the hallway.

Bella released the air she was holding.

_If Renee wasn't so bad, he won't be either. Right? _

**Yes, I know the whole transition of seriousness to sexy is kind of weird, but I thought it fit. And quite frankly, I have no idea how Renee would react. If I did, I would be Stephanie Meyer! Which I'm not. **

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. I would've written more but I was getting carried away and you would be reading a super long chapter. So, I split 'em up. Reviews make the world go round. **


	13. Acceptance?

**Question: What things would you like to see Edward and Bella do before they get married? I got to fill in the gap before the wedding happens. I got a few ideas but I live to serve the readers and if you have anything you want to see happen, don't hesitate to give ideas. Don't be worried if you think their too dirty or something because let me tell you, this story is rated M for a reason. It will get somewhat raunchy at parts. Sorry if that's not to your liking... :(**

**Otaku Samurai, as a close friend, classmate, and on-and-off Beta reader (lol) you know what things will come in following chappies so do not be alarmed. And if you ever feel the need to torture fellow readers with hints of the sexiness that will appear, I will not stop you. :) **

**If you're reading all of this then let me tell you that the innocence in this story is slowly diminishing. This is not a dirty chapter but it may be one of the last innocent ones for awhile. Does that mean there's a lemon happening soon? Soon but not as in the next chapter soon. It's kind of funny how most of my reviews are ones demanding sex. Lovemaking takes time people...especially if you want it hot. **

Bella squeezed Edward's hand. "I'm in the kitchen, Dad!" She answered.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, his smile slightly faltering at the sight of Edward. He knew what a good man he was, but as a father, it pained Charlie to see how much his daughter suffered at the temporary loss of Edward. The forgiving process for him was taking time.

"Edward." He greeted with a nod.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward replied, always the polite gentlemen.

"Dad," Bella was nervous as Hell but she wanted to get this over with. "Let's sit." She maneuvered them to the table and sat down.

Charlie looked at his daughter with raised eyebrows. "What's going on?" He may not be there everyday in Bella's life, but he wasn't stupid. His daughter was currently biting her lip, a nervous habit she had when she was younger and sneaking glances at Edward. _Something is going on. _

Bella grabbed Edward's hand with her left, exposing the beautiful ring. "We're getting married."

At the sight of the ring, Charlie slumped back in his seat, eyes wide. He knew even without Bella telling him, what was going on. In fact, he had been noticing changes in Bella this past week. Well, to be more accurate, since she met Edward. Charlie had been preparing himself for this moment since. Even though he wanted his daughter to wait he knew something like this would happen. They were living in Forks for God's sake! A small town with sixteen year old girls pregnant down the street! Forks wasn't some hillbilly town... but people would suspect the worst if they heard a couple at the age of eighteen was getting married. That was just how Forks operated.

Not that _that _was bugging Charlie but he had to wonder. No, what was bugging Charlie was the fact that not that long ago did Edward leave and abandon Bella. How is a father to know if his child's lover won't do that again?

Edward tightened his hand around Bella's and tried to avoid grimacing. Charlie's thoughts were vivid as he remembered Bella's condition.

"Dad?" Bella asked softly.

Charlie looked at her and realized he had not said one thing. He breathed a deep sigh and shook his head in shock. "Wow." Didn't even begin to cover it but the word was enough for now.

Bella chuckled nervously. "I know. I already called Mom so she knows. I'm going to marry Edward no matter what, Dad." Her voice was gentle yet firm. "But I would like to marry him knowing I had my father's love and consent."

"Charlie," Edward interceded. "I love your daughter more than anything in this world. She means everything to me and I will never leave her. I know that you are having trouble trusting me again, and rightfully so, but I need you to know how much your daughter means to me. I love her sir and would like to make her my wife. May I have your permission to do such an honor?"

Charlie heard the sincerity behind Edward's words. _He truly is a fine young man_. Charlie gave another deep sigh and looked at Edward in the eye. "You know how much Bella means to me and I don't want to see her get hurt again-"

"Dad!" Bella started but Edward shook his head.

"It's ok." He whispered.

Edward looked at Charlie and he continued. "I must admit I was not the most supportive of your relationship when you decided to come back together but you still treated me with the same manners as when I first met you. You came over to the house and left when time." Charlie gave a small smile. He felt uncomfortable talking about feelings but he needed to get this out there. "You put the light back in Bella's eyes and made her smile for the first time in months, Edward. And for that, I thank you. I also thank you for putting up with my crap when you didn't deserve it. And if there's one man I think fit enough for my daughter, I think that would be you, Edward. You have my permission."

Bella felt her eyes getting wet in the middle of Charlie's speech but now the tears flowed freely. "Thank you!" She got up and threw her arms around her father. "Thank you."

Charlie gave a surprised laugh at the gesture. This was the first time they had hugged. He carefully put his arms around Bella and patted her back. "You're welcome. Though, didn't look like I had much choice!" He joked and Bella let go of him.

Edward stood up when Charlie did and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Charlie grinned and gave Edward a manly hug. "You're family now. You do good with my daughter."

"I will. I promise." Edward took Bella in his arms and smiled. Charlie's reaction was not what he had been expecting at all. When he had heard his thoughts, Edward almost cried in joy right there. Of course Bella and him would get married no matter what, but Edward knew how much it meant to Bella if Charlie agreed to it.

"That's one impressive ring." Charlie said.

Bella, by reaction, touched it protectively. She had grown very attached to the new object on her finger and treasured it dearly.

"It was my mother's." Edward replied.

"Hmm." Charlie nodded. "Well, I came home to tell you that they need me down at the station for a bit. Something about drunk drivers but nothing prepared me for this!"

Bella laughed. "Would you like dinner?"

"No, no. The guys and I are going to pick up a pizza and play poker till someone picks up our jailbirds. Uh- maybe it's not a good idea to be alone in the house tonight, Bella."

Edward smiled at where Charlie's thoughts were leading.

"Perhaps Alice would want to discuss wedding stuff with you or whatever girly thing you all talk about."

Bella smiled too but nodded innocently. "A sleepover."

Charlie nodded, warily. "Yes, a sleepover." That's what he would think of it as. He didn't want to know what else would be going on.

"All right." Bella chirped.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Charlie started walking to the front door and opened it. "Good luck and uh... congratulations."

Bella smiled as Charlie pulled out of the driveway and looked at Edward. "We're alone."

"And with parent's permission." Edward smiled too.

"I'm happy he agreed."

"Me too." He bent his head and kissed Bella's neck.

"I'm happy I have you as a fiancé." Her breathing hitched.

"Me too." Very carefully, he placed his hand under her shirt and lie his palm flat against her stomach, as she had done days before.

Bella gasped and closed her eyes.

Edward bent his head and leaned down by her ear. "Let's go to my house." He whispered, seductively, and stepped away from Bella, walking to the door.

Bella opened her eyes in shock. _He just left me. Standing here. Alone. Just like I had done with him. _She frowned and crossed her arms, her heart still beating frantically.

_He will pay_.

"Bella?" Edward smirked from the door. "You coming?"

Bella glared at the wall and replied in the sweetest voice she could manage. "Coming."

_Edward, my love, you'll be begging me to stop. _

**Ok, I love family scenes, I do. But I'm in the mood for some sexiness. Dibs on next chapter. **


	14. Blue Balled

**Hello peoples!! I am so stoked on the soon-to-come chapters! As I said before, anything you want to see happen, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Also, if you remember, I wrote a chapter about Bella's shopping trip...well, let's just say the items she bought were NOT forgotten. Heehee.**

**All righty, on with it!!**

Edward drove Bella back to his house feeling extremely proud of himself. Not only had he been able to touch Bella intimately without taking her right then, he had also been able to walk away. It was something that would've made Emmet proud. _Payback's a bitch_. He would say.

Edward looked at Bella as he drove and chuckled. She was pouting and biting her lip, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. At the sound of his voice she looked at him. Bella watched as Edward drove, only one hand lazily gripping the bottom of the wheel. Bella smiled mischievously and put her hand on his knee.

"Thank you for helping me through that." She squeezed a bit and dragged her hand a little higher, causing Edward to gasp. "I really appreciate it."

_Oh my God_. Was all Edward could think. _She's going to kill me... While we're driving_. He took a deep breath and looked at his love who was now staring at him with her wide, brown eyes, her full, luscious lips pulled up in a small smile. _Oh, she's dangerous_.

"Of course." He replied in the most casual voice he could manage. "I love you."

Bella's smile became more pronounced. "I love you too." She leaned over her seat, pressing down on Edward's thigh and kissed him on his cheek. Edward shivered at the contact. Bella smiled against his skin and lowered her head to his neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses.

"Bella.." Edward warned in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" She breathed in his neck. She dragged her hand up his thigh slowly, seductively.

"I don't think-" Was all Edward got out in a ragged breath before he moaned. Bella had started sucking gently up his neck, lightly biting his earlobe.

Bella felt herself slowly losing control of her own actions, instead, falling into them. Edward was too gorgeous for his own good. "Good, don't think." She whispered and pulled her other hand to lie on his chest.

Bella traced her hand over the perfect planes of Edward's chest, tracing to his stomach, and lower. And lower...

Edward gasped and slammed on the brakes, causing Bella to slightly jerk forward. "I'm driving." Edward breathed out. "You're going to make me get in a car crash."

Bella smirked and situated herself back in her seat. She then looked up at Edward with the most innocent expression she could pull off. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciated what you did." She smiled an angelic smile and turned her head so that she was staring out the windshield.

Edward stared at Bella with wide eyes. _It's as if she has no idea what she just did. As if it was all completely innocent. _

He gave her one more wary look and started the car again. _I don't know if I can make it. _He thought.

Bella looked at him then, as if she knew what he was thinking, and smiled a beautiful, angel's smile.

_I'm so screwed_.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The day had gone on like that. Bella's relentless teasing and Edward's constant pain... and erections. Bella almost felt bad but when she saw the effect she had on Edward... key word: _almost_. And it was only going to get worse when bedtime came.

The Cullen family were all enjoying each other's company in the family room when Edward saw Bella give a yawn. "You should get to sleep." He told her, squeezing her hand he was holding. "I'll be there in a moment."

Bella nodded and snuck a glance at Alice and Rosalie. _How odd_. Edward thought, shooting them confused looks but Alice and Rosalie just smiled.

The two had, in fact, been acting strange the whole evening. Whenever Edward would try to hear their thoughts, they would be reciting poems or singing songs. Surprising Edward when they had both said at the same time said, _you're in trouble _in a sing-song voice.

He bid his family goodnight after a few minutes, allowing Bella to get ready for bed, and then headed upstairs to his room. His door was shut so he knocked. "Bella? Can I come in?"

No answer. Edward waited another moment before he started becoming anxious. He opened the door, hesitantly, noticing that the lights were off. "Bella?" He entered the room and softly shut the door behind him.

When Edward turned back to his bed, he saw Bella sitting up in his bed, her back against the wall. Edward gave out a shaky breath as his eyes roamed over her body.

Bella was wearing a light blue nightgown that came just above her knees, leaving her long legs exposed in the moonlight, the only light in the room. The straps hung loosely on her shoulders, allowing Edward to visualize what things that could happen if one strap, just by accident, happened to fall from her soft skin. The nightgown was silk and Edward could make out the faint lines of equally tempting lingerie underneath. He closed his eyes and noticed that his breath was coming in ragged.

Bella smiled at his reaction. She had done this for a reason, she wanted Edward to pay... to make him beg for her. And then, when the time was right, she would pull away, no matter how excruciating it may be. Bella wanted Edward to make love to her bad, but she had also seen the look on his face when Rosalie had mentioned sex after marriage. He had a look of determination as if that was what he wanted. And if that's what he wanted, then Bella would be patient and wait. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun... and what a better way than using all the lingerie she had received when shopping with Alice and Rosalie?

Bella suppressed a laugh while watching Edward trying very hard to compose himself, the complete look of concentration. It was very cute. He pinched the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes again. Bella's breath caught in her throat when she saw the look on Edward's face. A look of love, lust, and contemplation. His eyes were dark and Bella found herself getting lost in them, they were intriguing.

Edward started walking torwards the bed, the other side of Bella. He gently got on and grabbed her waist so she was laying down completely on the bed. Edward lay himself down, carefully, on top of Bella and kissed her lips lightly. The kiss wasn't deep but soft. It held the love they both shared for each other, sweet oblivion.

Bella moved her hands from her sides and onto Edward's body, tracing every single line on his stomach. Edward groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing the bottom of Bella's lip. She opened her mouth and moaned as their tongues came into contact, battling for dominance. Edward flipped them over so that Bella was on top, straddling him. She rocked her hips causing Edward's body to respond.

He sat up, Bella still on his lap and lowered his head to her neck, breathing in her freesia aroma. "You are very tempting."

"Hmm." Bella sighed. _Control_, she thought, _control_.

Bella pushed Edward down on the bed and he gave her a surprised look. She smirked but continued. Bella leaned over slightly, giving Edward quite a view down her nightgown, and started unbuttoning his shirt. When Bella's hands had finally gotten all the buttons undone, Edward took the shirt off, impatient to feel her hands on his body.

Bella smirked and lowered her head onto his chest, leaving a trail of kisses, her tongue sometimes making its appearance on his stomach.

"Bella." Edward groaned, his hands clutching the sheets tightly.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella smiled against his skin, working her way upwards to his neck.

"Please."

Bella kissed the corner of Edward's mouth. "Please what?"

Edward groaned in frustration. "I want you. Now."

"You already have me." Bella kissed his lips tenderly and then rolled off of Edward onto the bed. "I suppose this is too much for you to handle. I wouldn't want to torture you." She, then, rolled over and got underneath the covers.

Edward opened his eyes in shock. He quickly sat up and pulled on Bella's shoulder so that she was on her back again. "What the Hell was that?"

Bella looked up at him innocently. "What was what?"

"Don't give me that crap!" Edward wasn't mad at Bella but _very _sexually frustrated.

Bella hid a smile. "Edward," She started, sitting up too. "You have been playing with me since, well, forever. Do you know how _hard _it is to act normally after that? After _you _tempt me till I'm at the edge of combustion?!"

"So now it's a game?" Edward looked at her inrediculously.

Bella laughed, only causing Edward to get more frustrated, and touched his cheek. "Not a game, a lesson." She turned back over and put the covers over herself again.

Edward continued to stare at her, not believing what just happened. He had just told the love of his life that he wanted to make love to her. Bella, the one who has the most trouble keeping their relationship PG13.

He shook his head and got up. He needed a shower. Edward knew that the cold water would do nothing for him... he was cold naturally. But apparently that's what _humans _did when in these present situations, at least that's what he heard from their thoughts.

And right now, his _situation _was in pain.

**AHAHA!! Bella's evil... I kinda feel bad for Edward. Oh well. Sexiness will continue but I have a family idea too. Thank you jennah1331. You may not have realized it, but you wanting Charlie and Renee back has inspired an idea in me. Thanks!**


	15. Insane I Tell You

**Hello, readers and reviewers! How are you? Sorry it's been a couple days... schoolwork has invaded my computer usage. In fact, I'm supposed to be doing some work right now..oops! Lol.**

**As you all know, I VERY much appreciate your comments. So here's my appreciation starting from Chapter 14.**

**Bubble Blower, I agree. Aint Edward just so damn sexy?**

**BellaxEdwardforever95, lol. Thank you so much! I love you too!**

**Peace-love-hippies, thank you for your awesome review and lovely username.**

**Edward4eva, Thank you for the encouragement. Lots of Love.**

**jennah1331, This chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**TheBetafish, lol. You crack me up. My first lemon is being dedicated to someone else but I am so making you next in line!!**

**All right, so if you haven't noticed, I'm kinda on this OneRepublic... thing. Not obsessed but very interested in their music and would very highly encourage people to listen to "Say (All I Need)" Ok, that's it... for now. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Edward's night was agonizing. Bella tossed and turned, constantly calling out his name in not-so-innocent-ways. One time, actually putting her dream to action and rolling on top of Edward, grabbing his member in the process.

Edward's eyes almost bulged out of his head... that wasn't the only thing that bulged. He quickly rolled her off of him and got up, pacing the room. He felt wrong thinking it, but the way Bella had taken control just hours before... it was _sexy_. Completely out of character but so- hot.

Edward chided himself for not thinking of a more graceful word. _Hot. Ha. _But that's what her actions were. Bella, on the other hand, was more than her actions. She was beautiful, the incarnation of Venus herself.

Bella sighed sweetly in her sleep and snuggled deeper under the covers. "Edward." She whispered.

Edward smiled and started to walk back to his love, his emotions in check again.

"Edward." Bella moaned and her back arched a bit.

_Damn it. _Edward hurried out the room, cupping himself, before he did something rash like molest Bella as she slept.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Bella peeked open an eye and giggled. Her fun was supposed to stop after her all-the-sudden-abstinence stunt she had pulled before but she just couldn't stop. Bella knew she talked in her sleep, so why not let Edward in on the fun?

Apparently, Bella was having _too _much fun though considering Edward had been in and out of the room the whole night. She sighed and decided that she should give Edward a break. Bella quickly tried to hurry into a deep sleep before she remembered everything she had done to the man of her dreams the last two days. The thought alone could cause permanent blushing damage.

Edward walked back into the room, Bella in a deep sleep. He sighed and bent down on the floor beside the bed, next to her.

"I love you." Edward whispered and touched Bella's cheek. He frowned and wondered why it was burning under his hand. **(I hope you guys got that.)**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bella was awoken by vigorous shaking on the bed. "Bella!"

"Hmm." Bella moaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Alice." Bella heard Edward's velvet voice warn somewhere next to her.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was urgent.

"Go away."

"Fine."

Bella peeked out from under her arm and saw Alice standing at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips. She groaned.

"Bella, your mom's coming to Forks." Alice glared at Bella. _She's moody when she wakes up. _She thought causing Edward to chuckle.

Bella shot him a questioning look before turning back to Alice. She sat up. "I know. She's coming for the wedding."

Alice smiled a little. "No, Bella. You're mom is coming to Forks." She talked to Bella slowly. "Now."

Bella looked at Alice stupidly for a moment, allowing the new information to process before she quickly jumped up. "Why!?"

Edward looked at his fiancee and then at Alice.

"_For the wedding_." Alice snorted, quoting Bella.

Bella glared at her. "No, I mean why _now_?"

"I'm a psychic, Bella, not a mind reader. You need Edward for that. Speaking of, we need to do some talking about my dear 'ol brother here."

Edward raised his eyebrows as Bella blushed. "Am I allowed to be in this conversation?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You most certainly may not. Now, Bella, the reason I told you is because I think you should prepare Charlie. You see, your mother is going to call you in an hour to tell you."

_That's just like my mother_. Bella thought. _She never thinks reasonably. I normally have to think for her and since I'm not there... agh!_

"And-" Alice continued. "I don't know where they're staying."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "_They're_. As in her and Phil." _Of course you idiot! Why would she come down to Forks for a month and then go back to get Phil for the wedding?_ "Wait- staying?"

Alice nodded. "I did not see a hotel in their future." She whispered in a dreamy voice, impersonating those women who based their lives around a glass ball. _Those would be psychics. Oh wait-that's me. _She giggled at her mental joke.

Edward shook his head but was grinning at his sister's humor. He recovered quickly when he saw Bella's expression. She looked worried.

"I need to go home and tell Charlie." Bella said, her brain becoming more alert as the sleepiness disappeared.

Edward nodded. "Gee, Alice. You sure know how to start out a great morning." He said, sarcastically.

Alice just smiled and looked at Bella. "You need to get ready. I'll let you have some clothes and then Edward will drive you home."

Bella nodded.

"Oh, and Bella?" Bella turned back around to see Alice grinning sweetly at her. "We will be having that talk about how-" She glanced at Edward. "_Eventful _your night was."

Bella blushed three shades of red and quickly made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Edward just stared after his sister as she laughed and skipped out the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward drove Bella to her house after she was done getting ready. Bella looked stunning. Alice had insisted that she wear a white sun dress, a blue ribbon that tied around her waist. Of course, Bella refused at first, fighting for her jeans and T-shirt. But then Alice said it was either the dress or nothing at all. What would you pick?

Edward had mentally picked 'nothing at all' but kept his opinion to himself. Bella had her hair down, soft curls forming at the bottom. She looked... beautiful. And flustered.

Bella was panicking. But why? Charlie and Renee hadn't seen each other in awhile and when they did meet, it was to drop her off at someone's house, those meetings only lasting for about two minutes. The last time either of them had been in the same room as each other is when Bella had been out in the hospital by James.

Bella shuddered and touched her scar by reflex. Edward noticed and grabbed her waist, sitting her on his lap. Edward was sitting at the kitchen table and had been watching Bella pace and fidget for the last twenty minutes.

"Calm down, love." He whispered in her ear. "I'm right here. Would you like me to call Jasper over so he could tamper with their emotions?"

Bella smiled at him, grateful that she had such a wonderful man in her life. "No. It's fine." Edward looked at her pointedly. "_I'm_ fine. Just nervous you know?"

Edward chuckled and rested his chin on Bella's shoulder. "Nervous is good energy." He allowed. "But you should not be anything of the sort. Your parents are grown adults who made a choice that has apparently suited them both fine. I see no reason why the situation should be so awkward now."

"I do." Bella shook her head. "Even though he won't admit it, Charlie still has some feelings for Renee who now has and is sharing feeling with Phil who by the way, will be here as long as Renee is which is-" Bella took a breath and counted down the days till their wedding.

"A month, two weeks, and three days." Edward informed and then grinned impishly. "I've been keeping track."

Bella's eyes lit up, making her appear more gorgeous than should be allowed, and touched Edward's cheek. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her lips. Bella returned it greedily and then grinned, pulling away. "Are you trying to distract me, Mr. Cullen?" She asked, playfully.

Edward smiled mischievously. "Is it working?" He grabbed Bella's waist and set her on the table.

Bella giggled, a faint blush appearing on her already rosy cheeks. Edward chuckled and pushed her down, him bending over so he could reach her lips. He placed his hands on her thighs and was about to claim her mouth when the phone rang.

Bella jumped up, pushing Edward aside, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She gasped, partly from Edward's actions seconds before and partly from being frustrated at being interrupted.

"Bella?" Renee's voice sounded hesitant.

Bella took a deep breath and looked up at Edward who was playing with her hair, amused that she had pushed him away like that.

"Hey, Mom! What's up?" She had to act as if the coming news was a surprise to her.

Renee seemed pleased with her daughter's enthusiasm. "I'm coming to Forks, baby! Isn't that great?"

Even though she had already heard this, the words still had that shocking effect on Bella. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I haven't really been spending that much time with you lately. And seeing as you're going to be going off and getting married soon... I thought I should try to catch up with you. That, and I want you to meet Phil. Bella, he is wonderful!"

Bella smiled. "That's great, Mom. That's really great." She truly was happy that her mother had found happiness. "When are you leaving?"

"We're getting on the plane in an hour." Renee sounded guilty. "Is that ok? It was when the cheapest flights were."

"It's fine. Don't worry. But um... have you thought of where you might be staying?"

"Phil and I thought about staying at a hotel actually."

"Oh." _Thank God_. Edward looked at Bella with a stern look. Bella widened her eyes as if to say, '_what_?' He just continued to stare at her.

Bella sighed. "Well, when I talk to Charlie, maybe you guys can stay here for a bit."

"Oh-well. I don't know, Bella." Renee sounded sad and it broke Bella's heart. Her mother' s sadness was short lived however. "Oh! Phil says we gotta go. Heaven knows why! We still got an hour!" She yelled, partly to Bella, partly to Phil. "Oh well, I'll see you later, Bella. Don't forget to tell your father. I love you!"

Bella hung up and looked at Edward. "She's insane."

Edward smiled, still very amused, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. "I happen to live with three insane women. Try comparing them to one."

Bella laughed. "You're right." She sighed. "I suppose I better inform Charlie when he comes home. He should be back within the next two hours."

Edward agreed and rubbed small circles on Bella's back soothingly. "Everything will be fine. I'll even introduce Renee and Phil to the family if it makes things easier."

Bella looked up at him. "I don't know what made you think that might be easier." She joked. "But I do think she needs to meet my fiance's family."

"Our family." Edward corrected.

"Our family." Bella smiled. She was amazed at how good Edward was at making her feel better. But with him around, Bella always felt better. She felt complete, whole.

"You said a couple hours, right?" Edward asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's right." Bella answered. Looking confused.

Edward bent his head down. Bella was about to laugh but held it in... she needed her lips for something else right now.

**Ok, well..I honestly don't think much of this chapter. It's, at some parts, very..ech. I won't be mad if you agree...I am my worst critic (or something like that) Nothing would flow right but hopefully you can all settle with this. If you see anything that pops out, wrong!, just tell me and I'll fix it. LOVES YOU ALL A MILLION GREEN M&M'S!!**


	16. Going With The Flow

**Bubble Blower, I chose green m&m's because m&m,'s are my favorite and green is my favorite color. However, I have just recently been informed that green m&m's are a symbolic way of saying you're horny. Hummm... uh- yea. That was not my intention but ironic isn't it? **

**littleyellowporsche, I must say your taste in music is quite fabulous. Lol. :D**

**jennah1331, again, thank you. I'm glad you approve considering, even if you didn't know, your suggestion was the source of all this. **

**peace-love-hippies, of course Edward is going to get his sweet revenge! Or sour?? Lol. **

**xXxElianexXx, Thanks for reminding me! Yes, even though Bella has met Phil before, because of my mistake, in this fic, she hasn't. I'm sorry if this complicates anything. If it really makes you view the story differently, ask me and I will change it. **

**Edward911, love your username. And...THANK YOU!!**

**If your name isn't in here this time, I'm sorry. Next time, huh? Forgive me!!**

Edward kept Bella's mind and lips occupied all the way up till Charlie arrived home from work.

He was surprised to see Bella and Edward, thinking that they'd be at Edward's home.

"Hey, Bella. Edward." Charlie greeted, hanging up his jacket and gun. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at Bella who was leaning against the counter. "You look pretty, Bella."

Bella smiled, her cheeks turning a lovely pink. "Thanks, Dad." She turned her head in Edward's direction and smiled, shyly.

Edward smiled her crooked smile before turning back to Charlie. "Sir- Charlie, Bella and I have some news that concerns _all _of us."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. _All of us? _" What is it, Bella?" He asked looking away from Edward to raise his confused gaze upon his daughter.

Bella bit her lip once more before speaking. "Dad, Mom's coming back to Forks."

Charlie's reaction was much like hers. "For the wedding."

Bella nodded. "Yes, for the wedding. But, uh, she and Phil are on a plane right now. They'll be here in four hours." She measured Charlie's expression. He looked like he was in shock. "Dad?" Bella looked at Edward, helplessly.

He just folded his arms and nodded in her father's direction. Edward knew that Charlie was just a little surprised.

"Now?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"In four hours." Bella repeated.

Charlie slumped back in his seat, his face returning its normal color. "Huh." He grunted.

Bella was confused. She had expected flailing arms and panicked shouting. Why was her father acting so calm? Was Edward right? Was Bella really overreacting? Were Charlie and Renee _really _ok with the choice they had made and were fine with moving on? _Huh_.

_Well, so far so good. _Bella thought. "I wanted to know what you thought about Mom and Phil staying here."

Charlie's head snapped up at her. "I- uh-" He struggled to find the right words to support his feelings. Hell, he didn't even know what to feel at the moment. The woman he loved was coming to stay with them for a while. Not a short while either but _a _while. With another man.

But did Charlie really still love Renee as he did years before? Of course he would always care for her but along with the love _then_, there was lust. _Now_... just love. The wanting to know how she was and if she was ok, friendship. _I wonder if that's how Bella thought of Jacob_. He thought, throwing a quick glance in his daughter's direction.

Edward smiled at Charlie's thoughts. "Perhaps we should discuss this when Renee and Phil get here, love." He looked at Bella. "Go with the flow."

Bella looked at her father. Charlie glanced at Edward, thankful for his quick thinking. He knew _his _wasn't that sharp at the moment. "Dad?" Bella straightened up.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed with Edward. "Go with the flow. Right." He sat up. "I think I'm gonna go take a shower and straighten up some." He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, still slightly in a daze.

_Straighten up some?_ Bella looked after her father with raised eyebrows. Charlie never cleaned or 'straightened up.' It was just never done. She felt cold arms wrap around her waist.

"That didn't go so bad." Edward murmured in Bella's ear, enjoying her soft skin against his.

Bella nodded in agreement, unable to speak. Charlie's reaction startled her. It wasn't panicky as she imagined it. Just... calm... with a weird combination of little panic.

"Are you ok, love?"

Bella turned herself around in Edward's arms, their chests pressing together. "Yeah. Just-surprised."

Edward chuckled, trying to distract himself from the building lust growing in him from their very close proximity. Yet somehow, not close enough. "Charlie was too."

Bella smiled and shifted, putting her arms around Edward's neck. Her breasts rubbed against his chest making her nipples automatically harden. Bella blushed and looked down.

Edward stiffled back a moan and grabbed Bella's chin in his hands, making her look up at him. "Do you have any idea how much that simple contact turned me on?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively, trying to make his love feel better.

It worked. Bella giggled, the blush still lingering on her cheeks. She leaned up and kissed his lips gently at first, enjoying the way his hands kneaded her back. Bella pulled back as soon as she started to feel dizzy.

"Careful, Bella." Edward chuckled in her ear.

Bella smiled and bit his earlobe. Edward's hands tightened around her and he released a ragged breath. Bella felt her face getting warm, a reaction due to her action and Edward's erection pressing into her, and escaped from his grasp.

"We keep going on, Charlie's going to shoot you."

Edward chuckled at the image of a purple faced Charlie grabbing for his gun. "We _are _getting married. I don't think he'll mind."

"No, but I will." Bella smiled angelically and moved away from him to the living room.

Edward stood there for a moment, processing what happened. Again, he was turned down. Always with a smile too. Evil. Sweet... but evil all held inside the beautiful body of Bella. _She is going to be the death of me. _He thought. _Perhaps I should give her a taste of her own medicine... _

Edward smirked before setting his plan into action. "Bella." He called, entering the living room. Bella was laying down on the couch, legs draped over the side as she lay back against a pillow, her hands supporting a very worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights. _

Bella didn't look up, just gave a simply _hmm?_

Edward approached the couch, listening for Charlie. The shower had just turned on so he still had plenty of time. Edward stared at Bella's figure for a moment. Her long legs were beautiful, her chest round and perfect, her lips looking very tempting at the moment. _Control, Edward_. He scolded himself as he felt a sudden bulge in his pants.

Very carefully, he sat himself down on the couch on top of Bella so that he was straddling her. Bella gasped and looked p at him, finally realizing what he was going to do. She held the book in front of her, a defensive position.

Edward growled softly and grabbed the book from her hands, throwing it on the ground. He raised Bella's hands above her head and lowered his head to her collarbones, smelling in her sweet aroma.

"Edward..." Bella's voice shook with need.

Edward smiled against her skin and drove his hips into hers. Bella's dress hitched higher, leaving her thighs in view. Edward continued the same motion until the dress was above Bella's hips, her baby blue underwear appearing. Bella gasped at the closeness. She could feel Edward's hips against hers, his hands gripping her wrists tightly. He was driving her insane.

"Edward..." She moaned.

_I got her to moan again_. He thought happily. Edward pressed his lips against her neck, above her breast, the hallow of her ear but never her lips. He wanted to make Bella beg for him as she had made him do before for her.

Bella soon found her body responding, her hips grinding against his. She felt her underwear dampen. She tried to capture Edward's lips but he refused to take them. "Nu-uh-uh." He chided her, moving his hands to her sides, rubbing them up and down.

Bella bit her lip and arched her back. She liked how Edward felt on her. Bella bet she would like it even more with Edward _in _her... She replaced those thoughts with the wedding. _He wants to wait_. But if he wanted to wait then why was he on top of her right now? Why was he straddling Bella, giving her implications that he wanted to make love to her right now?

She gasped in pleasure when Edward dragged his hands over her stomach, lightly tracing the outlines of her breasts. Edward nearly lost it right there. Bella was so beautiful, so real... and curvy...and soft...and wet.

_Control, Edward! Control_.

"Edward!" Bella nearly screamed as she started meeting his thrusts more powerfully. She was annoyed at the pieces of cloth that were in the way.

Edward heard the shower turn off, too low for Bella's ears. He lowered his face a fraction of an inch above Bella's, lowering his lips right above hers. He brushed them once... twice... making her squirm beneath him.

"Make love to me, Edward." Bella sighed, eyes closed.

_Agh!! _Edward screamed in his head. _This was harsh!_ He gently got off the couch and stood up, looking down at a very confused Bella. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt his weight leave hers, the soothing cold away from her body.

"Wha-?" Bella started but Edward stopped her, placing a finger over her lips.

"Charlie's out of the shower." Edward helped Bella up as she nodded in understanding. They had been _so _close. But in Charlie's home? On his couch?

Bella shuddered at the thought and then turned angrily torwards Edward. "What the Hell was that for!?" She whispered.

Edward sighed and looked away. "Come on, your mother will be her in a couple hours. Maybe we should help Charlie clean up."

"The Hell we will!" Bella stalked off to the kitchen, arranging her dress. She was mad. Bella knew she had done the same thing to Edward but she had asked him to make love to her. _He _had straddled _her_. Bella had _asked _for it, made herself vulnerable. Her reaction was unreasonable but she couldn't help it. She felt as if she had been rejected... even though she knew that's not what Edward had been doing.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath in. Edward slowly made his way into the kitchen, watching as Bella put away some dishes. "I'm sorry, Bella. What I did was uncalled for and rude."

Bella felt guilt wash through her. Here she was trying to be all mad and pissed and _Edward _was apologizing... for her outburst. "It's not your fault." She turned to Edward with a smile. "Besides, it would be kind of sick to do it here. It feels... sinful."

Edward smiled at her, relieved and hugged her tightly. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Bella smirked into his chest. "I think your actions made that quite clear."

"Hmmm." Edward held her at arm's length before letting Bella go, extending his hand. "Truce?"

Bella laughed and shook his hand. "Truce."

Edward pulled her forward and lowered his head to her ear. "Watch out. Sometimes I can't control myself." He walked away and started putting away dishes too.

Bella stood there for a moment, her eyes closed. Oh. My. God. Oh my sexy, Edward God.

She jumped when she felt Edward's hands lightly brush her bottom. "You all right, Bella?" He asked innocently.

Bella nodded and tried to control her hyperventilating.

**Ok...I'm giving their revenge a break. In fact, I don't think there will be anymore unless I get requests to do so. Until that happens, simple sex...ish things will happen. Haha. Reviews make me happy. **


	17. Fool

**I am so sorry for the delay in updates. I have been busy and having personal issues. (Don't we all?) On top of that, I tried to update two days ago but my computer wouldn't let me... I tried for a whole 2 hours and 17 min. Yes, I counted... So, again, I'm sorry. Never again!**

**Ok, so, in this chapter... things happen. Lol. I don't want to make it sound too big but something will happen that's a turning point for everyone. And if you don't see that in this chapter...well, I guess I didn't do my job. ;)**

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!! I got over 100! That's more than I ever expected. To be honest, I was only expecting maybe 50 at the most. So this means a lot. )**

**All Righty...Enjoy!!**

Having Charlie, Renee, and Phil all in the same room was crucial for Bella. Her mother and her new love had arrived around 4:30 and an awkward arrival it was. Bella had opened the door for them, Charlie waiting close behind, a nervous wreck. Phil entered the home with enthusiasm unexplainable to Bella. Renee on the other hand just stood outside the front door for awhile, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Mom?" Bella asked, hesitant.

Renee looked up at her daughter and smiled. She had just been thinking about her life with Charlie in Forks. How in love they were and how many memories occupied this home... the good and the bad. Seeing Charlie would be fine but the home itself... it was an object that held forgotten feelings of young love and a witness to unjustified arguments. To see the place that she hated and loved... it was overwhelming.

"Bella!" Renee rushed forward to her daughter and hugged her. Bella looked beautiful and glowing. _I wonder if that glow's from something else_. Renee thought, throwing a quick glance at Edward. "You look amazing!"

Bella blushed and hugged her mother back. "You do too. Is there someone you want me to meet?" She whispered the last part, a small smile playing on her lips.

Renee's eyes widened and she felt herself flush with excitement. "Bella, this is Phil." Renee grabbed her new love's hand and smiled up at him.

Bella grinned and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Phil was a man sporting the height of 6 ft, his eyes and hair a dark brown, not overly muscular, and from the goofy smile, he was, well, goofy. Perfect for Renee.

"You too!" Phil's voice was friendly. "Your mother's told me so much about you."

Bella just laughed, not sure how to reply to his comment. She looked at Edward who nodded in her father's direction. Charlie was standing awkwardly, his hands swinging back and forth, his eyes expressing the nervousness he felt.

He took a deep breath and walked forward. "Phil." He shook his hand and nodded. Charlie didn't know how he was supposed to react to meeting his ex-wife's lover. It was a complicated situation. Though, not as complicated as seeing his ex-wife.

Phil nodded too and Charlie moved behind him, staring at Renee. She looked beautiful. Yet, when Charlie looked at her, he felt no 'lover's passion' rekindled. He only felt the love for her as family would feel for one another. This new feeling relieved Charlie. It was not painful but _right_. He would always love Renee, just not as he had before.

Charlie smiled wide and took Renee in his arms. "Good to see you." He laughed, the relief still in effect. He let her go.

Renee's eyes widened at the contact and she automatically looked at Phil. He just chuckled and watched with bright eyes. Phil wanted Renee and Charlie to get along. Though he barely knew Bella, he thought that's what she needed in her life; knowing that her parents were ok.

Renee looked up at Charlie's joyous face and crinkling eyes and couldn't help but smile back. "How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

Renee grinned at Bella and threw her arms around her. "Good now that I've seen my daughter!" She giggled like a five year old who just received candy.

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed Edward's hand. "Meet my fiancé." A goofy grin spread across her face as soon as she said the words. They were the last words Bella thought she'd want to hear and now they were becoming her favorite...almost. There was still that little fear of the word marriage.

Edward, always the gentleman, took one of Renee's hands in both of his and leaned down to kiss it. "Pleasure to see you again."

Renee felt a little 'dazzled' to say the least. Bella chuckled at her mother and grabbed Edward again. "Mine, Mom." She said, only half joking.

Renee just smiled and stood beside Phil who was now engrossed in a conversation with Charlie.

Bella looked up at Edward to see him staring down at her.

"You see." He whispered. "Everything's going to be ok."

Bella leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "It's always ok with you here."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Renee and Phil ended up going to the Lodge, a restaurant, with Charlie. Bella and Edward had insisted on going without them. It was also decided that Renee and Phil would stay at a nearby hotel as originally planned... no need to rush a blossoming reunion.

"I plan on talking to you tomorrow, Bella!" Renee called from the car door.

Bella just smiled and waved. Edward grabbed her waist and smiled against her ear. "Now, love, what would you like to do?"

Bella turned around and nipped at Edward's chin. "Well... we are all alone." She played with his collar, looking at his neck. "With no one here to distract us."

Edward grinned, amused. "Distract us from what?"

Bella turned red but held her ground. "From things..."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Things?"

Bella nodded. "Things that would imply natural distractions. But now, we don't have those distractions."

Edward laughed and hugged Bella tightly to him. "You are too adorable."

Bella frowned slightly against his chest. _Adorable?_

Edward sensed her stiffness and leaned down to her ear. "And beautiful... and sexy." He traced his fingers along her sides, making her sigh.

Bella leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, very lightly biting down on his lower lip.

Edward groaned and pulled back, causing a frown to appear on Bella's beautiful, rosy face. "Keep going and the neighbors are going to be getting quite a show."

Bella smiled. "As long as there's a show." She grabbed his hands and pulled him back in the house. As soon as Edward was inside, she pushed him against the wall, placing her hands on his chest.

Edward was slightly surprised at this but decided he like it. Bella in control... turned him on. But not now... if they continued, 'waiting till after marriage' would be no more. And Edward didn't want to do that to Bella. Even if _his_ life was damned, he would make sure for something to be done _right _in hers.

Even if it was creating pain down south... not making love to Bella at the moment was very difficult. Especially when she was kissing and touching him so suggestively.

Edward lightly kissed Bella back before pulling himself away.

"What-" Bella started but was cut off by Edward's cell phone.

He answered it, looking at Bella apologetically. "Hello?"

"You're an ass. Do you know that?" Alice's voice sounded from the other end.

Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion at who could be calling... and at such perfect timing.

Edward sighed in relief.

"You need to stop being so damn prude and release the frustrations." Alice continued. "Normally, I wouldn't be calling but I had a vision of you and Bella getting in a big fight that resulted in a lot of broken glass and you trying to calm her down."

Edward chuckled.

"This is not funny, Edward! She wants you... needs you."

Bella gave up on trying to listen, seeing as she was getting nowhere, and plopped herself down on the couch in the living room. She stared at the cushion for a moment. The same exact cushion Edward had straddled her...

Bella snuggled deeper in the couch and closed her eyes. _This couch holds a good memory..._

Edward glanced at Bella from the hall and then sighed. "Me as well, but I want to do something right."

"Who says this is right?" Alice laughed.

A thought struck Edward then. "Maybe..."

"No! Edward, I see what you're doing. You can't. You'll _both _be in pain."

"But maybe this will make the wait all the more worth it. Then, we'll both be so overcome with love-"

"And lust that you'll go crazy and delusional!" Alice interrupted.

"I think we can handle it." Edward planned on both him and Bella taking a break from any extreme contact. They were almost passing boundaries with kissing... and then earlier today. Perhaps it was for the best. Maybe he was crazy but he needed to do this _right_. For _him _to do something right.

Alice scoffed in the phone and Edward could picture her rolling her eyes. "I don't think Jasper will be able to though." She muttered.

Edward looked at Bella again and found her with her eyes closed, lying down as she had when he'd straddled her. _Oh Lord_.

"Alice." He croaked into the phone. "I gotta go."

Alice snickered. "Pray those ridiculous boundaries you have don't get you in trouble."

Edward nodded and shut his phone. Very slowly, he made his way to Bella and sat down next to her. "Bella?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up. "Who was that on the phone? And here I thought there would be no distracting." She placed her hand on Edward's thigh.

Edward looked at her for a long moment, getting lost in her eyes._ Control, Edward. Control_. Very gently, he removed Bella's hand. "Love, I think we should start considering keeping the intimacy on hold until our wedding." _Very smooth, Edward_. He thought sarcastically.

Bella looked at him and then started laughing. Not a reaction Edward was expecting. "Is there something funny about this?" He asked, getting aroused at the simple movement of her breasts. This was going to be Hell.

"Not at all." Bella chuckled. She was, in fact, very surprised and amused. Of course she would expect Edward to suggest this. She had felt his member against her on more than one occasion, proof of how hard this was getting to be for him. Bella, herself, could tease him till no end, playing innocent. But Edward...

He would have trouble with this 'new rule' and Bella knew it. She decided to play along. "I think you're right."

Edward looked at her surprised. He had almost been hoping for Bella to say no and demand him to make love to her right then. His _situation _would have bee a _lot _better. "Oh." _Why does she have to be so damn understanding __**now**__? The time I __**don't **__want her to be. _"Ok."

Bella smiled an angel's smile and stood up. "Ok. I'm going to go get ready for bed and I'll see you?" She asked.

Edward nodded, feeling like an idiot now. One of the rare times they get to be together alone and he decides to go temporally anti-touch. "I'll see you upstairs." He tried to put on a calm face, not to reveal the battling emotion inside him.

Bella touched his cheek and turned around, her hips swaying gently side to side as she made her way upstairs. She wanted to make him realize his mistake. Because, not only did this mean they could not kiss passionately but she could not feel Edward straddling her for awhile. She found she like that position... very much.

Edward stared after her, holding his breath the whole time. _Damn fool, damn fool, damn fool..._

**Not much of Renee, Phil, and Charlie in this one but more will come. Edward's an idiot..I know. But, it will be better than it sounds. I mean, come on, this is Bella we're talking about. How long do you think she can follow Edward's bizarre idea? Or better yet, how long do you think Edward can keep up his new idea?? **

**Oooh...I got ya there, huh? Lol. **


	18. Cold Shower

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!! You guys are awesome!**

Edward and Bella were with Renee and Phil at a local café place the next morning. Charlie was at work and had left in good spirits; he was unusually happy lately.

"So..." Renee started, placing her coffee cup down. "Are you exited?" She asked her daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law.

Bella looked up at Edward who was sitting next to her and smiled. "I'm ready." She answered simply, not quite inquiring what her answer _really _meant. But Edward knew. He stared down at her, his eyes just tightening a little.

Renee giggled and took Phil's hand. "I knew _I _was exited."

"Which time?" Phil asked, joking.

Bella stiffened at his words and quickly looked at her mother. She was surprised to find Renee laughing.

She slapped his arm. "Haha. You're so funny."

Phil laughed too and Bella relaxed._ Had her mother and father come to such good terms that they were willing to even make amusing comments about their previous marriage?_

Edward sensed Bella's awkwardness and put his arm around her waist. He made sure to not do anything with his hands, knowing that he could break the ridiculous decision he had made. When Bella had woken up this morning, Edward had trouble not sliding his hands up and down her body. It was gorgeous and he had put himself in a maddening situation.

Bella had been no help though. The way she would move her body. The way she would rub her foot against the bottom of her other leg, the way her hips would sway. Edward had trouble looking at her when she breathed, her breasts always rising in a tempting movement.

_Good Lord_. Edward thought to himself as he listened to Renee and Bella talk._ You have made things much harder for yourself. _

Bella snuggled into Edward's side, making him stiffen at the contact. Phil decided this was the time to make conversation with Edward. He had not really gotten to meet him, seeing that he was always glued to Bella's side. Even now as they would talk, Bella would be right there as well.

"So-" Phil started. "How's it feel to be getting married?"

Edward smiled politely. "It feels wonderful."

"Didn't really get to play the field much though, eh?" Phil winked and nodded in Bella's direction. Renee was still talking to her so they were oblivious to this new topic.

Edward tried hard not to grimace. He knew Phil was a nice guy but he had trouble with words. "I didn't need to play the 'field.'" Edward rubbed Bella's shoulder. "She's the first thing that's ever caught my eye." And it was true.

Phil chuckled. "Yeah but you must have felt somewhat left out though, right? I mean, with your buddies all talking about how many women they've been _with _in that week and here you are with _one _woman." He was testing him.

Never mind nice guy. Phil keeps continuing like this, Edward's going to call him the number one ass of the year. How could Phil make such a bad impression the second time? That's normally meant for the first impression.

Edward chuckled lightly, trying to keep with good humor. "The one woman who I happen to be in love with. She makes me feel things I have never felt before. Bella makes me _feel_. Did you know," Edward stared at Philip. "That ever since Bella's entered my life, I feel like she's filled this gap I had? I never even knew I had a gap either. She made me laugh for the _first _time in years. For the first time _ever_, made me feel jealousy. She is my everything and I love her more than anything on this Earth. So no, Phil. Playing the field has never been an option and I have never felt 'left out.' Because you see, when my 'buddies' were out 'playing the field' trying to find that right woman, I knew I already had mine. I am extremely lucky to have someone as beautiful and loving as Bella. And I don't plan on letting her go."

Phil sat back in his seat and stared at Edward, a smile playing along his lips. _He truly does love her_. He thought. "Well good." Was all he could think of to say.

Renee sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "That was so sweet and loving." She glanced at Phil. "What's wrong with you?"

Edward then realized that Bella and Renee had been listening to his little rant. Bella looked up at him with wide eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered.

Edward smiled and touched her cheek gently. "I mean it all. You are my Bella."

She just nodded and looked down, grabbing her coffee in the process. She loved this man. And those words he just spoke, they were filled with love and promise. She was indeed, one hell of a lucky woman.

They all entered Edward's Volvo minutes later. Again, Phil commented on the nice car. "You must have some bucks to be getting a car like this."

Edward just chuckled as he lowered himself into the driver's seat.

"Wait till you see the rest of the families." Bella muttered, adjusting her seatbelt.

"Family! Of course!" Renee's eyes sparkled. "Edward, I would like to meet you parents." It was not a matter she wanted to discuss; Renee wanted to meet them now.

Edward looked at Bella and she smirked. "Of _course_, Mom." She repeated.

Edward sighed and started driving to his home. Correction: His _and _Bella's home. That very thought put a smile on his face. He pulled into the driveway minutes later.

Renee gasped._ Oh my God_. She thought looking at the magnificent house in front of them.

Phil's thoughts were much the same and Edward had trouble not laughing. He got out and opened the door for Renee before moving to open Bella's door.

"Why thank you." Bella smiled and kissed Edward briefly on the lips, mouth closed. Very innocent... Edward loved it and hated it all at once. Loved it because it was pure, hated it because he wanted to do more. He took her hand and lead them all to the porch.

Before he could knock, Alice opened the door. "Hello!" She chirped, making her way to Renee and Phil to shake their hands. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

Renee smiled and shook her hand. Phil was slightly in a daze, Alice's beauty overwhelming him.

Edward chuckled. _If this is what he thinks of Alice, wait till he sees Rosalie. _

Alice lead them into the house, and again, Renee gasped. "Your home is beautiful."

Esme and Carlisle met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Hello." Esme greeted. "I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle."

Both Renee and Phil greeted them back. "Wow." Renee laughed. "I'm sorry but I just _cannot _get over the beauty of your home."

Esme laughed too, her voice like wind chimes. _Beautiful people in a beautiful home_. Renee thought. _It's wonderful_.

"BELLA!" Emmet roared from somewhere upstairs. He quickly bounded down the steps, Rosalie and Jasper behind him. Emmet picked Bella up and swung her around.

Renee looked up at him with wide eyes. Rosalie chuckled and introduced herself. "Hello, Renee. I am Rosalie and this is my..." She stopped herself from saying husband. "This is Emmet." She grasped Renee's hand and then Phil's. Phil looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.

Jasper stayed at the bottom of the stairs, cautious. "I'm Jasper." He nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Renee said softly, still in awe.

Phil cleared his throat. "Well-wow. Quite a family."

Bella looked at him with her eyebrows raised after slapping Emmet's head. "Yes they are quite the family." She smiled at Edward and took his hand.

Renee and Esme soon started a conversation, they seemed to get along quite well. Carlisle and Phil talked about sports and medical injuries.

Edward lead Bella into the living room. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice followed.

"Well," Bella sat herself down on the couch. "This is interesting."

Edward laughed. "I think our parents get along."

"Oh!" Alice quickly got up and within seconds, was back in the room. "Bella," She held up a designer book. "You and Edward both need to pick what colors you want for the wedding."

Bella groaned and leaned her head back against the pillow, exposing her neck. Edward had to hold himself back from kissing it, instead gripping her hand tighter.

"Better start with the theme." Alice muttered, ignoring Bella. She sat down on the other side of her and flipped the book open. "Start looking."

Bella looked at Rosalie for help. She just smiled apologetically and sat down next to Emmet. Emmet and Jasper managed to look at everything in the room but her. Bella huffed and glanced up at Edward.

"She's not going to back down." He whispered in her ear, sending chills through Bella's body.

"Damn right I'm not." Alice agreed and crossed her legs. "Now, look."

Bella sighed before flipping through the pages. Some materials were hideous while others were ok.

"I always thought you should go with a winter's theme but since the wedding's in August.." Alice scrunched her nose in thought. "Perhaps you should stick with a summer-y feel after all. I mean, it's not like it's going to be your last wedding." She rolled her eyes at her stupidity. Bella stopped flipping through the book and watched Alice with amused eyes.

Alice continued, oblivious that now the whole family, excluding their parents, were watching her. "We will not be looking for your wedding dress through adds. No, no, no. I already have an idea what you want and have already got it taken care of. I think you'll love it, Bella. The lace is vintage and- oh. You'll see it soon enough. As for decoration... I need your input on that. I can only decorate if I know you like it. I mean, this is your first wedding and it should be memorable. Oh! And the wedding song and the cake! Do people enjoy chocolate or vanilla more nowadays? Or strawberry. Ooh..strawberry. I know you use strawberry shampoo...maybe... as for the song, it needs to be good. I know people who do Elvis. Too cliche? Possibly... "

"Alice!" Edward screamed at his sister. Bella started laughing as did Jasper.

"Who's wedding is this?" Bella joked.

Alice looked down and bit her lip. "Sorry. I suppose I got a little carried away, huh?"

"That's an understatement." Emmet chuckled.

"Maybe," Bella tried to regain her composure. "You can take care of the decoration and Edward and I will figure out the song."

"Bella!" Alice pouted. "You need to apply yourself! I can only be sure of the turnout if I know you're going to enjoy it! I need your help with your wedding. Just- agh! We are not through!" Alice got up and made her way to Esme and Renee. "Would you ladies like to help me with the wedding?" She asked them.

Esme and Renee looked at her. "Oh yeah!" Renee laughed and followed Alice and Esme to te kitchen table.

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed.

Rosalie got up and glared at Bella, a smile on her face. "Thanks a lot." She said.

Bella laughed. "Sorry."

Emmet laughed too. "You are not."

Rosalie looked at him before pulling his arm. "If I have to go through Hell, so do you."

Emmet looked up at his wife, shocked. "What?" He sputtered. "So now the wedding's Hell, huh?" He shot back, trying to get out of this planning.

Bella looked up at Edward, her eyes shining in amusement.

"Come on." Rosalie dragged Emmet with her. He looked back at Bella and Edward, his fingers gesturing back and forth between the two of them._ I'm watching you_. He mouthed.

Bella stiffled a giggle.

"Oh! A male's opinion!" They heard Alice's voice from the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment. "Jasper!" She screamed.

He groaned and stood up from the couch. "You guys suck."

Edward and Bella laughed as Jasper went to join his wife. "So..." Edward sighed, pulling Bella closer to him. "We have this big house..."

"Hmm.."

"Two stories that are not being occupied at the moment."

"Hmm..." Bella smiled.

"We could escape with no one noticing..."

"So it seems."

Edward sighed and looked down at his love. "Are you enjoying this? Tormenting me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, Mr. Cullen. I enjoy it very much." Bella laughed and took off upstairs to his room.

Edward froze. _My room. Third floor in my room. All by ourselves. _He quickly followed Bella and found her spread out on his bed, her legs long and exposed.

She grinned at him seductively. "Care to join me?"

Edward gulped. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Bella smirked. "Isn't it though?"

Edward breathed in and smiled, mischievously. He made his way to the bed and hovered over Bella's body.

She gasped and her heart started beating frantically. This time Edward smirked.

"Breaking the rules?" Bella's voice shook.

Edward lowered his head to her ear. "I never set rules."

"I disagree. No 'extreme' intimacy remember?" Bella clutched the sheets beneath he.

"That depends on the person's view of 'extreme' intimacy. Like this, " Edward slid his hands up and down Bella's sides, tracing every curve. "Seems to be ok."

Bella gasped in pleasure and bucked her hips forward.

Edward chuckled. "_That _on the other hand..." He grabbed her hips and moved himself closer to her. "And _this_..." Bella's nipples hardened against his chest. " Very intimate. I don't think I can control myself." He kissed her lips quickly and got off the bed.

Bella's eyes were closed and her chest heaving. When she opened them again, she noticed Edward smiling down at her.

"You're beautiful." He said gently.

Bella smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks and then narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're cruel."

"All's fair in love and war."

Bella sat up and looked at Edward in confusion. "What war?"

"The one I'm having with myself to not make love to you right now." Edward's eyes turned dark and his gaze intense.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. "Nothing's stopping you."

Edward stared at her for a moment before breaking the tension with his famous, crooked smile. "Ridiculous vampire morals remember?" He reminded Bella, repeating the words she used weeks before.

Bella smiled back, her heart still beating frantically. "Right. I need a moment."

"Human moment?"

"Human and vampire moment." She didn't elaborate.

Edward looked at her confused.

"I feel grimy. Can I take a shower?" Bella didn't want to go into specifics. She was sure Edward had never taken a cold shower.

He smiled at her. "Of course. I'll have Alice provide you with some clothes." He left the room and wondered if Bella would be taking a cold shower. The thought made him smile with pride. If that were the case, it was because he had lead her to that situation. _Ha. _

His thoughts were confirmed when Bella shrieked from the shower. "Cold!" She whispered. But not low enough for the Cullens to hear.

**I hope y'all enjoyed this! Sorry..not much to say. I have a meeting to attend and I can't be late! Next A/N will be longer! ( is that good or bad...?) LOL**


	19. Kinky Library

**Ahaha! I am sorry to those of you who are suffering from Edward and Bella's lack of love making. It will come soon enough. I'm still deciding if whether I should wait or not. Oral sex perhaps? lol**...** watch all your eyes light up. oO**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are very much loved as are my readers. Thanks for being so responsive! **

**As of Chapter 18:Thanks jennah1131 for the love. Hearts to you!** OOO **XJayX: I lmao at your comment. It's great that you yelled at Bella and not me, seeing as I am the author and made readers question her stupidity. Lol. **OOO **TheBetafish: You know, I love that you reply to every chapter as do others but you were like my first! **OOO **Jommy4L210: Thanks for the love! I love your review! **OOO **MoonRiver13**, **you made me smile. Thanks! **OOO

**littleyellowporsche, I love your sig: Jack. I'm start referring you as that. Lol. **OOO **Shanbug07**, **lol. I'll think about it. **OOO **buggie21, Thank you so much for the touching review! Kudos to you! **OOO **Select Another, interesting username... I love it. And yes, sexual tension! :) **OOO** Scabbedwings13, lol to your review. I also lmao at your choice in words. I'll give you more . lol. **

**Ok, I'm almost done! Sorry for the long A/N but hey, I warned you last chapter. Umm, does anyone else see the irony in the fact that Earth day is right after National Pot Day? Just a little thing to think about... Also!! Nobody kicked my ass for spelling Emmett's name wrong! Agh! Unless this is a huge factor, I'm not going to fix it. But... if it is, tell me and I'll go **_**back **_**and change it **_**every single time **_**I used his name... lol. I won't kill you..it was my fault anyway.. **

**Oh Well...Ok..I'm done!! Enjoy!!**

Bella dressed in capris and a T-Shirt, supplied by Alice, as soon as she stepped out of her refreshing, half hour shower. (She really needed those thirty minutes.) They were very casual clothes...well, casual for Alice. However, Bella still couldn't pronounce the designer names on the tags.

She let her hair hang wet against her back and quickly made her way down the stairs. As quickly as she was able without tripping. Bella found both families in the kitchen and laughed. All the men were standing and acting as decoration holders. Emmet had pink material and pages of wedding pictures stuck to him.

Carlisle surrounded him and was holding up the book Alice had shoved in Bella's face before. Jasper was carrying two different veils and wearing one. Phil was standing too and holding up a cake book, flipping pages when the women told him to. Edward was asked to hold flowers and decorations to go with the theme of the wedding.

The scene before Bella was hilarious. How masculine and macho these men were while covered in feminine clothing and designs. Bella giggled and sat down next to her mother.

Renee looked at her, her eyes twinkling. _Wow_. She mouthed.

Bella snorted. "I know. Where's the masculinity?"

Emmet shot her look. "How was the shower, Bella?"

Bella blushed deep red and looked down at the table. Edward hissed at his brother but Emmet's comment took quite an effect on the guys.

"Thirty minutes, Bella?" Jasper smirked. "Kind of long don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Emmet boomed. "The last time someone I knew took a shower that long, it was for sexual purposes!" He laughed, unaffected that Renee and Phil were there.

Esme's eyes widened and quickly looked at them. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed them chuckling.

Renee laughed and glanced at her daughter. She would definitely need to ask her about that shower.

Bella blushed a deeper red and started biting her lip. Alice glared at Jasper who stared back impishly at her. Rosalie on the other hand, got up and smacked Emmet on the side of the head.

"Ow!" Emmet whined as pink cloth fell off his body.

"Idiot." Rosalie muttered, sitting back in her chair.

Edward sighed and set down the props. He pulled Bella up from her chair and lifted her chin. "Are you all right, love?"

Bella smiled, her blush slowly fading. "Just a shower. Nothing to get worked up over." She tried to convince the family as well as herself. But she knew better. That shower was exactly what Emmet had described: sexual release. And she needed it bad after what Edward had put her through.

Alice stood up. "I guess you guys can take a break. You're horrible material models. With the exception of Phil." She smiled at him sweetie and he nearly had a heart attack. Jasper gave Phil a sharp glance for what he was feeling.

Alice continued. "Actually, I don't really think we'll be needing you at all anymore-"

"Oh, thank God!" Emmet sighed, relieving himself of the excessive cloth and paper he was covered with.

Alice glared at him. "However, help may be needed in the future. Wait..." She shut her eyes and feigned dreaminess. "Ah...yes. I do see the form of labor in your future." She laughed at Jasper's expression: scared. "Girls, would you be dolls and help me with preparing Bella's wedding seeing as _she _wants nothing to do with it?"

Bella rolled her eyes and grinned. "I have to walk down the isle without falling on my face. What else do you want?"

Alice copied her, rolling her eyes, hands on her hips. "It's ok. You can't be with us right now anyway. We're to discuss...umm.." She looked at Edward who looked back at her confused. "A special girl's night out before you tie yourself down."

Renee giggled, catching on. Bella matched Edward's expression. Whatever Alice was planning, she didn't want Edward to know which meant that it couldn't be good. But if Bella's mother knew these plans, how _bad _could it be?

Right?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward and Bella had yet another day to themselves. They decided to go to Port Angeles seeing as the day was cold and foggy, 'good weather for a vampire stroll' as Edward called it.

Bella just laughed and grabbed his hand as they walked down the streets. She was now wearing jeans, sneakers, and a sweatshirt. Edward in nothing but shoes, jeans and a T-Shirt, his muscles well defined under the cloth.

"Hmmm..." Bella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, her face raised up to the sky.

Edward stopped and looked down at her. Bella looked beautiful. Her long neck exposed, a faint blush still lingering on her cheeks. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, enjoying the warmth of her mouth.

Bella opened her eyes and grinned at him. "I'm willing to do more if you are."

"Don't test me." Edward smiled. Every passing second, Bella became more tempting.

"Aww, come on. It's Port Angeles on a Sunday. We're surrounded by old couples. We need to provide them with some excitement, get's their blood flowing." Bella joked, continuing to walk.

Edward laughed. "Right." _Damn it. Take her home. In your room. Now_. "Library?" He asked his love as they approached an old yet well-kept-up building.

Bella nodded and they entered through a rusted door. Inside was perfect to Bella. Books everywhere, all set up in different variations. And what was better, there were only a couple people inside the library besides them.

Bella gasped and made her way to the 'Famous Literature' section. She pulled out _Romeo and Juliet _and settled herself in a love seat seated in the corner of the room. Bookshelves surrounding it.

Edward laughed quietly when he saw the title. He picked Bella up and sat him on top of him. She snuggled into his body, shifting on his most sensitive parts, and opened the book.

"Romeo's quite the charmer, huh?" He managed to say after regaining control in his voice.

He felt Bella's body bounce against his as she laughed. "Hmmm." She agreed.

Edward closed his eyes and set his hands on the sides of Bella's hips. "Care to tell me why you like him so much?"

Bella's breath caught in her throat at Edward's actions but she quickly composed herself. _No. Edward wouldn't... not in a public place. _"He speaks words of true love to Juliet as one example."

Edward moved his hips against Bella. _Oh God. She closed her eyes. _

"Yes, but there is conflict."

"Hmm?" Bella clutched his thighs underneath her.

"Hmm. Let's recap, shall we?" Edward moved his hands to her stomach. "Romeo is apparently madly in love with Rosaline, who does not love him, until he sees Juliet. Am I correct?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, but it was love at first sight. He had no control."

"Ah. But that all depends if the person believes in love at first sight. Now, let's look at this from a cynic's point of view. Romeo sees Juliet for the first time across the dance floor and instantly, falls in love with her. Without speaking to her or even knowing who she is. Possible?" Edward lightly traced Bella's stomach, slowly reaching higher.

Bella sighed in pleasure. "Obviously. It happened, right?" She knew she had a good argument, she just couldn't grasp it at the moment.

"According to an author." And higher his hands went. His fingers brushed the bottom of Bella's breasts.

"It also happened to Juliet. They both fell in love with each other at first glance." She gasped as Edward dragged his hands under her shirt, back to her stomach.

"Yes, and then got married shortly after. Secrets kept from families, deaths paid... was it worth it?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Cynics view." Edward defended himself. "If mythical creatures exist then I suppose love at first sight can." He grinned crookedly. "I believe it." His hands lightly brushed over her breasts, making Bella gasp and close her eyes again.

Edward felt her nipples harden and he felt himself press against her, his erection pressing against her back. His eyes darkened considerably and Bella's breathing became erratic. "God, Edward." She moaned.

Edward groaned and continued rubbing his hands over her. Bella shifted her hips against his, her actions becoming more demanding.

Somewhere close, Edward heard the book fall to the floor but he paid no attention. Bella turned herself around so that she was straddling him. He crashed his lips down to her and kissed her hungrily. Bella's tongue traced his top lip and she sucked gently on Edward's bottom lip.

Edward moaned into her mouth, his hands lowering themselves to her hips. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. Chest against chest, hip against hip, lips moving in sweet harmony.

_Who's that in the back? _Edward heard an elderly voice, no doubt the owner, ask from somewhere up front.

He groaned in frustration before pulling Bella off him . He stood up and pretended to be searching for books on the bookshelf next to them. Bella looked up at him, confusion written on her face.

"Excuse me?" An old man asked, approaching them. "May I help you find something?"

Bella understood and held back a giggle threatening to escape. "No thank you." She smiled warmly up at the man. "I think we're doing ok right now."

He smiled back. "All right. My name is Jack and if you need me I'll be up at the counter. " Jack bent over beside the love seat. "I think you dropped this." He handed it back to Bella and then looked at Edward. "Good book there. One of many favorite writings. I used some of Romeo's lines on my wife. Let's just say, it was an _eventful _night." He winked at the both of them before turning away.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Bella laughed. "We almost made this library..um..'eventful.'"

Edward laughed with her before helping her stand. "Perhaps we should leave before we ruin its innocence."

"What? You don't think some rowdy teenagers have done the same back there?" Bella asked as they walked outside.

Edward grimaced at the thought. "Wouldn't it be uncomfortable?"

Bella laughed out loud. "I found _my _position _very _comfortable."

Edward stopped her on the sidewalk and stared down at Bella, his eyes scorching. "I enjoyed your position as well. Maybe we'll try it again sometime."

Bella stopped breathing for a moment. _Did he just say what I thought he did?_

Edward started walking again, dragging a very dazed and aroused Bella beside him.

**I know... Library Karina? Really? (Kinky) I know... but I couldn't resist. I'm starting to enjoy public places. Lol. This time Jack interrupted. Ha. Updating soon**.** Possibly today again. **


	20. Amber the Waitress

**Lol. Yes, I know I spelled Emmett's name wrong!! I'm sorry. ..sobs... I'm going to fix what I can right after I write this chapter and before I write another one. Promise. My computer automatically changes it and I have never really realized before... Oh well, I added it now so all's good. As for Rosaline...yes. Another added name. Computer put Rosland! I swear. Now I actually have to reread my chapters from now on...**

**To my dear friend Shelica, lol. I am sorry that you seem to be somewhat irritated that you've actually broken down into reading the Twilight series. I warned you though... and you have to admit, it's pretty damn good! :)**

**buggie21, lol. You're not being picky, you're being observative! Thanks for pointing these things out! ..Hand's you m&m's.. Your questions and long reviews amaze me! Awesome. **

**XJayX, your comments make me laugh. You're the first to use a fan on me though..lol. :D**

**HouseMDLove!! I've missed ya and your reviews! Lol. I was just about to go out and send out a reviewer-search-party for you. You may interpret kinky however you wish...**

**Honestly, all your great ideas and lovely words are making my head swell. :))))**

**Read this: This song is the best/worst song ever! "Don't ya think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart. Not a big fan of him but I LOVE this song... I've had it stuck in my head ever since that Chips Ahoy commercial. If you want my body and you think I'm sexy..lol. Warning: that song will be in this fic sooner or later...**

**Enjoy... (Sorry for the long A/N)**

Edward enjoyed teasing Bella...even if it did create problems down south. The way she would blush, pant, heaving chest, oh God. Edward tightened his hand slightly around hers as they passed through the streets.

The thought of them in the library was a pleasant one. A memory he would like to relive– and soon. _Damn it, Edward_. He yelled at himself._ Keep it together_.

He heard Bella's stomach growl softly. "Bella, what are you hungry for?" _Anything...something to take my mind somewhere else. _

Bella blushed and patted her stomach. "Anything would be fine."

"Hmmm..." Edward stopped at an all too familiar looking restaurant and frowned. It was where he took Bella that night she was chased by those disgusting bastards. He growled at the remembrance.

"It's ok , Edward." Bella whispered softly. She wanted to forget about all that horrible stuff. Edward was here with her now and that's all that mattered. She grabbed his hand and walked into the building.

"Hello, how many?" A girl with black hair asked. She was very pretty and there was something very familiar about her.

Bella scoffed in her head. _How many? _She always thought it was funny when people asked that considering all the people, when you could tell it was a date, were right there in front of them.

"Two." Edward's lips twitched as he glanced at the girl staring at him. It was the same woman who had waited them the first time. _Ahh... how ironic_.

The waitress nodded, still looking at Edward, and seated them in a booth. "My name is Amber and I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you to drink?" She asked, setting down the menus.

"Coke." Bella replied, staring Amber up and down. Now she remembered her. The first thing that popped into her mind was _slut_..then _bitch_. _Unreasonable_, Bella thought. _No need to overreact over nothing_. _I'm sure she's nice_. _Or has some redeeming quality... _

Amber nodded, somewhat annoyed that she actually had to move her attention away from the sexy guy in front of her. _Why is he with her? Again? Maybe they're family... No. She looks nothing like him. _

Edward almost grimaced at her thoughts and forced a smile. "Two cokes."

"I'll be back to get your order." She said in, what Bella thought was supposed to a sexy voice, but it sounded more like a choking, high-pitched hyena.

"Thank you." Edward said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm..." Amber flipped her hair flirtatiously and made sure to shake her hips as she walked away.

"Hmmm.." Bella narrowed her eyes after her, picking up her menu.

Edward chuckled. Bella was so cute when she was irritated. He sighed and leaned forward, his hands under the table, and grabbed her knee. "Something wrong, love?"

Bella shook her head and raised the menu so Edward couldn't see her face. He sighed and leaned forward a bit more, his hand sliding higher.

Bella bit her bottom lip and a small smile appeared on her face. "Edward, I'm trying to find something to eat."

"So I see. But I don't like that the cover of the menu is replacing your beautiful face." His hand slid higher till he was near Bella's most sensitive place.

She felt herself getting wet. _How small is this table? _She wondered to herself as Edward's hands started playing with her inner thigh. Bella sat down the menu and pursed her lips at Edward. "You're very distracting."

Edward smirked and sat up. Bella almost whimpered at the loss of contact. "As are you." He smiled and looked up as Amber came back with the drinks.

"Here you are." She still had her eyes glued to Edward and set both cokes in his place.

Bella hated feeling jealous. She thought it was an unjustified feeling, very unreasonable. Yet, when she looked at Amber, beautiful and confident (even if she did have the voice of an animal) Bella felt a twinge of jealousy. The woman was hitting on her fiancé and completely ignoring her! Did Amber miss that this was a table for _two_?

Bella knew Edward was gorgeous and it was something she would have to deal with whenever they went out in public... other gorgeous women to hit on him. There was no competition. But now, Amber was pissing her off.

Bella cleared her throat.

Amber, unwillingly, pulled her eyes away from Edward and turned to glare at Bella. "Yes?"

Bella tried to smile sweetly back, not knowing if she pulled it off. "I believe I ordered a coke too."

Edward stiffled a chuckle and coughed. Bella irritated was cute. Bella jealous was...sexy; she was demanding. Edward's thoughts drifted to not so innocent things as Bella and Amber had a stare down.

Amber pursed her red lips and grabbed the glass from Edward's spot to Bella's. "I'm sorry." She replied rudely. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

_Oh my God. Im gonna kill her. Gonna kill her. Give me another reason...one more_. "Just food." Bella said instead. She ordered the mushroom ravioli in the kindest voice she could muster and turned to look at Edward the same time their waitress did.

"I'm not that hungry actually." Edward pulled himself out of his very arousing daydream and smiled.

Amber of course, being the dingbat she is, thought the smile was meant for her and gave Edward a full on grin, licking her lips in the process. "That's fine. If you need _anything_, I'll be right there." She pointed to the counter across the way.

"I think we'll be fine, thank you." Bella said curtly.

Edward chuckled as soon as their waitress was out of ear shot. "Jealous are we?"

Bella glared at him and sat up straight. "Nope." She grabbed her coke and started sucking on the straw.

Edward, still effected by his daydream, couldn't help but watch Bella's actions closely. It was like she was moving in slow motion... her fingers playing with the straw as she sucked on it gently through the top, spinning it around in her fingers. Her eyes looking around the room and then shutting briefly before pulling away from her glass.

_Agh! _He yelled at himself and stared at the seat instead. All too soon, the food was set on the table.

Bella knew that Amber had probably whupped the chef's ass to hurry up so she could see Edward again.

"Mushroom Ravioli." She announced, setting the plate in front of Bella. Amber turned to look at Edward again. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Anything at all?" _Me? And you, together in the back room?_

"I'm fine." Edward threw Bella an amused look as she picked up her fork.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Bella held her fork halfway to her mouth, staring at Amber.

"Well, if you sure-"

"He's _sure_." Bella spoke a little loudly and then popped a mushroom in her mouth.

Amber turned to Bella and glared yet once again. _I hope your eyes stay like that permanently_. Bella thought evilly.

"I'll be back with the check when you're finished." Their waitress walked away and Bella sighed in relief, eating her ravioli in peace.

She found Edward staring at her, still with the same amused smile. "Ravioli?" She asked innocently and held a fork up to him.

"Ugh." He grimaced and backed away.

Bella shrugged and ate it instead.

"You have some admirers." Edward hissed, looking over her shoulder. There were two men, possibly in there early twenties, who were staring at Bella with lustful thoughts.

Bella's eyes widened. "Who?" She turned around and found two men, one with black hair, the other one with brown, grinning at her. She turned back around quickly and shoved some food in her mouth. Those men were starting to creep her out.

Edward kept a close eye on them, trying to ignore their thoughts completely, until Bella finished.

Amber brought the check as soon as she set down her fork. "Your check. No dessert, huh?" Again her eyes trained on Edward. She inched closer to the table. _A man who skips dinner to have dessert. God, he's so hot. _

"No, thank you." Edward replied, setting money down on the table, picking up the receipt. He quickly stood up, helping Bella up after. He wanted to get her far away from those men... and save himself from their waitress.

Bella was too beautiful for her own good. The way men would stare at her... lust pouring from their eyes. It irked him.

"Thank you. Come back again!" Amber shouted after them._ Damn, I was so close_.

Edward laughed aloud. Amber was nowhere close. He stopped short when the man with black hair called out to Bella as they passed his table.

"Hey, hun." He smiled, brushing Bella's arm with his hand. Edward hissed as Bella cringed back. "I'm Shaun. Who are you?"

_Did he not see that Edward was right by me? That I'm taken? Is he that idiotic? _Bella thought.

"Let go of her and make one more move, I will shove your balls so far up your ass-"

Shaun quickly let go as he heard and saw the vehemence dripping from Edward. Edward sighed in relief and hurried Bella outside before something else happened. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair.

"I'm fine." Bella tried to smile reassuringly. She took his hand again. "Home?"

Edward nodded in agreement. They had been through enough for one evening. As he drove Bella back to his- their house, he heard her giggle.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Bella was looking at the receipt from the restaurant. She held it up. "Amber left you her number."

**This chapter was obviously, all about jealousy. Sorry if I was too harsh on Amber... she's a fun character...lol. **


	21. Bananas

**Thank you **_**so**_** much xJayx for that video! I had never watched any of 'em before and thoroughly enjoyed it. Very entertaining. I like this one: **

**ca./watch?v-2ZKfnoJxwXM&feature:related -lol to NoMoreMarbles. Hmmm... that : before related is supposed to be an equals sign but for some reason, the comp won't let me use it... **

**Thanks also to buggie21, I'm glad you enjoy my long A/N's because quite frankly, I can't shut up. Lol. Ask my friend/reviewer Otaku Samurai a.k.a. Shalica. :)**

**Speaking of, Shalica, I pray that you did not lyao (Get that with the 'y'? Ha..I feel so creative) during class... Your review made me lmao too... :D**

**HALLELUJAH!: I am writing again! **

A week passed. Charlie was at work. Renee and Phil were in Seattle, preparing something that Bella had no idea about. Sexual teasing was used little due to the wedding arrangements to be made. Alice was acting as 'bridezilla' and ordering everyone around.

"Rosalie, Esme! Shopping in ten!"

Edward! Don't you dare think about kissing Bella right now! I know how it'll turn out!"

Bella blushed a deep red as Edward's lips hovered above her own.

Alice continued her yelling. "Emmett, Jasper, Edward! Hunting trip! NOW!"

"Ali-" Edward started but Alice glared at him, daring to say more.

Bella raised her eyebrows. It was like the Energizer Bunny from Hell. "Where do I fit into these plans?"

Alice smiled. "I decided that you need a break from vampires and should socialize with someone else for a little bit."

Bella crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Who?"

"Humans, naturally."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What specific humans will I be dealing with?"

"Correction: human."

"Alice! Dammit!"

Alice laughed and wrapped her arms around Bella. "Hush, it's just Angela."

Bella relaxed and looked up at Edward. "But he's going hunting?"

Alice chuckled. "It's what we do, Bella."

"Without me?"

Edward's eyes tightened and Bella rephrased. "I mean I won't be with you. We won't be together. Not hunting. Just together. Heh."

The Cullens laughed at Bella's attempt of saving herself and she blushed.

Alice looked up at the clock and screeched, moving away from Bella. "Shopping! NOW!" She yelled and rushed out the door with her purse.

Rosalie and Esme followed, giving their mates kisses on the cheeks.

"Oh! Guys!" Alice called from outside the door. "Don't leave just yet! Angela should be arriving in an hour! I just saw, she's going to get lost finding the house. Go pack!"

Bella heard a car accelerate seconds later and speed off the driveway. "Good Lord." She sat down in a couch and slumped her head in her hands.

Edward chuckled and sat down next to her as Jasper and Emmett went upstairs to pack. "Bella, love, are you all right?"

Bella sighed and sat up. She was felt overwhelmed. All the planning and yelling the past week... pent up sexual frustration from lack of intimacy with Edward... Overwhelming. Bella had taken more cold showers lately than she could count. Cullen's water bill was going to be high. Not that money was an issue... money. Agh. Wedding cost money which cost Bella hours of nonstop questions of what decorations to have on the special day.

"Bella?" Edward picked Bella up and sat her in his lap.

Bella smiled and adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. "This is better."

"Hmmm." Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

Bella kissed his eye lids until they opened and, instead, became entranced in his eyes. They were darker than usual. She traced them gently and frowned. "You _do _need to hunt."

"Hmmm. I've missed you this week." Edward changed the subject, his hands rubbed circles on Bella's thighs.

Her legs quivered but she kept control. "Why Mr. Cullen, I've been with you this whole week."

Her hips bucked as Edward's hands traced up her stomach.

"Not like this." He whispered, spreading open kisses across Bella's chest.

Bella groaned, eyes closed. Her head fell back, her body now arching into him. Edward stared at the angel in front of him and wished he could take her right there. How bad he wanted Bella at the moment. Every passing day... second... much too tempting.

"Stop the lust!" Jasper screamed at Edward and Bella dramatically from somewhere upstairs.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed and Bella heard him move around, opening a door. "Agh! I caught Jasper in action!"

Bella's giggled into Edward's chest as Jasper chased Emmett downstairs.

"Masturbation, no more! Masturbation, no more!" Emmett laughed as he ducked from Jasper's punch.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at Edward. He laughed and shook his head 'no.' "Stop it. You're scaring my fiancee." He tightened his hold around Bella.

"I've been scarred for life." Emmett laughed before being tackled to the ground.

"I. Was. Not. Doing. That." Jasper grunted in between punches.

Bella couldn't help it anymore and laughed out loud. It echoed through the house. Music to anyone's ears. It was so beautiful that even Emmett and Jasper stopped for a moment to look up at her. The sound itself did nothing compared to _watching _an angel laugh. Bella looked beautiful, her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, her face care free.

Edward smiled softly, enjoying the view. Then, such a man, he looked down a little and found he enjoyed _that _view too.

Emmett pushed Jasper off and stood. "Edward, we need to pack."

Bella's stomach growled as he said this and Edward stood up as well, taking Bella with him. "You should eat. I'll be upstairs."

Bella nodded and Emmett mouthed, 'oh no.' Bella stuck her tongue out at him, causing a booming laugh to echo through the house.

They all went upstairs, with the exception of Bella. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She wasn't really hungry but thought she may want to eat something considering she hadn't really been lately. Bella sighed and looked around for food.

Mexican food, Chinese, Japanese, American, Italian and more all to satisfy her needs. Bella chuckled and then shook her head. She didn't like that the Cullens spoiled her so much, their lack of attention to price limitless. Bella found a banana and took it in relief.

_Something normal._ She sat down in a stool at the counter and stared at the objet in her hand for a moment. The most unusual and inappropriate thoughts entered her mind. Bella shook her head but somehow, this only made her thinking worse.

Edward, full out naked, came into her mind. The banana covering his most sensitive spot. _Shit_! Bella almost fell out of her chair and fanned herself. _Good God woman! Behave yourself!_

Bella picked up the banana again and peeled it slowly, breathing in deeply. _This is what happens when you are Edward deprived. _She thought to herself.

When the banana was peeled halfway down, she prepared to take a bite. Bella ate bananas differently than everyone else. Not intended for sexual reference but Bella always licked it. Did it since she had her first banana as a baby; savors the flavor and, at the time, didn't have any teeth . Bella enjoyed the way the fruit would melt in her mouth. Childish, yet true.

Very carefully, she licked around the top, savoring the delicious taste in her mouth. She kept doing this repeatedly until she heard a moan come from in front of her.

Bella looked up quickly, the banana half way in her mouth, her eyes wide. Edward was leaning against the wall and staring at her, his eyes had darkened considerably. Bella bit into the fruit and swallowed quickly.

"Would you like to tell me why you're torturing me like this?" Edward's normal, velvet voice was now low and somewhat husky.

Bella's heart sped up and she could feel the blood rush up to her cheeks. "That's how I eat a banana. It wasn't meant for– torturing. I'm sorry." Bella looked down, embarrassed.

Edward laughed. "Sorry? Don't apologize. You just caught me off guard the way you were... treating your food."

Bella smiled, feeling more stupid and was about to stand up and kiss Edward.

His smile faded and he put a hand up. "That's not a very good idea right now, love." As soon as Bella got up, there would be no waiting till after the wedding. 'Dirty' eating... and she didn't even realize it. The way Bella was so innocent doing not-so-innocent things, was the most dangerous thing he had ever experienced.

Bella raised her eyebrows but sat back down.

"I'm still recovering." Edward explained and Bella blushed again. He focused on something else. That did nothing for him though, all he thought about was Bella straddling him or kissing him... or, _agh_!

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on baby let me know_... Emmett sang in his head.

Soon, both Emmett and Jasper joined them in the kitchen. Jasper stared at Edward with a smirk. "Contain yourself, brother."

Edward's eyes opened again and he glared. "I'm fine."

Emmett looked down. "_He _says otherwise."

Bella looked down as well before she could stop herself. Indeed, there was a bulge recognizable coming from Edward's pants. She quickly looked back up and stared at anything but the Cullens, her face, she was sure, now beat red.

Jasper laughed at Bella and turned back to Edward. "We need to leave in a bit. Alice called a couple minutes ago and said that something will happen if we don't." He continued when Edward's eyes narrowed. "Angela will be here in a half hour. Bella will be fine. Won't you?" He turned to her.

Bella had become quite fascinated with the clock on the wall for the last two minutes and just nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Emmett laughed boisterously. "Ahh Bella, it's ok. Pitching a tent in Eddie's pants is everyday life-"

"Emmett, shut up!" Edward hissed.

He laughed again. "Are you embarrassed, Edward? I mean, I'm sure that's not the first time Bella's seen your-"

"Emmett!" Bella's eyes were huge, her voice expressing the shock and embarrassment she felt.

Jasper quickly sent a wave of calm around, at the same time trying to control his own amusement. Edward breathed in deeply before walking next to Bella. He placed her head in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We'll be back in three days."

"Three days?!"

"Alaska's got the best wildlife, Bella." Emmett pounded his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention back to Edward. She sighed and nodded.

Edward forced her eyes up and smiled his famous, crooked smile. "Three days. Not _that _long."

"Long enough." Bella grumbled.

He chuckled and kissed her lips before pulling away. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back."

"I love you."

Edward smiled. "I love you more than anything in this world."

Emmett frowned. "Ah, Eddie, I'm hurt."

Edward, too, rolled his eyes and grabbed Emmett's arm, pulling him backwards out of the kitchen.

"Maria! Maria!" Emmett shouted dramatically, one of his arms stretched torwards Bella. **(A little Westside Story for y'all. Lol.)**

Jasper made sure to send out powerful waves of calm for Bella before they left. The last thing Edward needed was for her to be freaking out over their dismissal. Bella hadn't been the only one suffering the past week. Edward needed to hunt; the circles under his eyes becoming more noticeable and colored. However, Jasper's little calming stunt seemed to have a powerful effect on Bella.

Bella sighed in sadness as she heard a car pull out of the driveway. Already she felt as if something was missing but had no intention on looking for it. She felt unusually peaceful at the moment, almost as if she were on a strange high.

She walked around the house humming to herself. _Angela should be here soon_. She thought to herself.

Sure enough, those two minutes passed and a knock sounded from the door. Bella giggled and made her way to the front of the house. Her foot came into contact with the table and she found herself coming into contact with the floor. She grinned foolishly as she felt herself hit with a thud.

_Silly girl_. She giggled to herself and got up when she heard another knock.

Bella opened the door to find a young, petite woman standing on the doorstep. "Angela!" She cried and through her arms around her. Bella felt strange, her actions confusing her more by the second. She was joyful... overly happy. _Jasper_. The name came into her head but she couldn't find the strength to be angry at him. He was gone after all.

"Bella." Angela laughed in surprise but hugged her back. "Wow." She gestured to the house. "This place looks bigger than last time. Why are you here and not at home?"

Bella sensed something changing in her as soon as Angela spoke these words. For a quick second, she felt panic course through her but that was soon overtaken by the sudden calm she had been feeling. _Angela didn't know. Nobody in Forks really knows that I am to be married to Edward_.

Bella focused on that thought for a moment and slowly felt herself return to normal. She decided she preferred the calm facade as the panic and stress started to build again.

"Angela, come in." Bella grabbed her hand and rushed her confused friend in the home.

Bella looked at her for a long moment, contemplating. Of course she wanted Angela to know. She wanted Angela at the wedding, one of her bridesmaids. But the thing was once she knew, Bella knew that everyone else in Forks would have to know. Such important information would be inevitable to pass up. Even though she knew it wouldn't be Angela who would openly spread the news... but knowing Lauren and Jessica... it would be forced from Angela against her will and Bella would rather save her friend from that.

So now it was a decision. The wedding would get out eventually but why wait at the last minute for Hell to break loose.(Alice was doing its job well at the moment. ) Bella would just have to swallow her fear of gossip and tell Forks how it is. But first- Angela.

She continued staring at her for a long moment before speaking again. "Angela, Edward and I are getting married."

**Yay! So, not a great chapter but it's something! I am so relieved to be writing again! I'm sorry. Thanks to the reviews on my A/N! Lol. **

**Am I the only one who's seen the Twilight Trailer!! It's awesome dude! Well, I mean, it's **_**something **_**at least... **

**Also, If you are extremely disturbed because you think this chapter is overly, disgustingly horny, well, I'm sorry but, I'm having fun. Their wedding's coming...their wedding's coming. And you know what happens on wedding nights?? A whole lot of wedding love-making. I can't wait...**


	22. I declare AN

Read Bananas people! I updated!!


	23. Would You Like A Drink?

**Ok, I'm here...lol. So, I lost some reviewers and rightfully so. Again, I am so sorry for the long update. Work's been crazy! But, soon, I shall be on my regular day-to-day updates. **

**Topaz Fireheart Storm, Oh my gosh. I lmao at your review. Lol. I know I tend to scare people with my A/N's, but you're the first brave enough to admit it. So, thank you and I'm sorry. : )**

**Vollar Hljodhrc, no, no, no... **_**you **_**rock. :P**

**Bubble Blower, lol. I never really thought about how the banana might feel about being treated that way, but now that you bring it up...lol. **

**buggie21, lmao. I'm glad you like the horniness, but let me tell you, there will also be serious moments too. As fun as it would be to have **_**all **_**pervy chapters, lol, I must have some points come across... not as perverted. Although, the serious stage seems to have left my brain somehow. Lol.**

**TheBetafish, one word. Lol. **

**Damn I'm lol'ing a lot. Well, enough with my rant. (Don't want to permanently scare Topaz Fireheart Storm. :P) Enjoy!!**

Bella watched her friend anxiously. Angela had the most odd expression on her face; a mixture of confusion, shock... and relief?

Angela's posture became slack as she started breathing laughs. "Wow." She hugged Bella and laughed. "Wow. Bella! Wow." She moved her leg underneath her on the couch and turned to face Bella. "So?" She gestured with her hand, wanting details.

Bella looked at her, slightly dazed. "So? Angela, aren't you going to give me the third degree or something? A look of authorization and tell me that I'm too young?" Of course Bella knew that she wouldn't, Angela was much too kind, but Bell hadn't been expecting this reaction either.

Angela stared at Bella with a smile. She was truly happy that she was getting married. Of course they were young, but the way Edward looked at Bella... you just knew. The two were meant for each other. There was no reason to wait.

"Bella, I am very happy for you. The way you orient around each other, it's amazing. Anyone could see how much you and Edward love each other. The fact that he proposed just proves something that didn't need to be." Angela smiled again and cut to the chase. "How, when, and where?"

Bella laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Angela wasn't normally this ecstatic. She explained all the details, going into depth on how Edward asked her to marry him. Angela 'oohed' and 'awwed.'

Bella stopped when she got to the location of the wedding. "I really don't know where we're going to have it. In fact, I haven't even seen my own wedding dress now that I think about it." She frowned, deep in thought.

Angela was staring dreamily up at the ceiling. "Bella, do you know how lucky you are?"

She laughed and sighed. "I do, Angela. But so are you, you have Ben."

Angela smiled shyly and nodded. "I am too." Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "I'm the only one, besides your family, who knows huh?"

Bella nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she thought of Lauren and Jessica again... and Mike... ugh. "I wanted to tell you first before I told them."

Angela smiled brightly. "I'm glad."

Bella sighed. "Knowing Alice though, invitations will be going out soon and I wouldn't want to surprise Forks through mail." She sat up and straightened her shoulders. "I hereby give you permission to pass along the news of my wedding."

Angela laughed. "I can do that." She stared at Bella for a moment longer. "I really am happy for you. Congratulations."

Bella felt tears form as she looked at her friend. Soon there wouldn't be time to have 'girl's night out.' But it was a consequence she could handle. Bella would be getting an eternity with Edward instead, something she'd dreamed of.

Angela stood up and stretched. "So, ready to roam Port Angeles?"

Bella mirrored Angela and breathed in. "I suppose."

When they were both in Angela's old, beat up, blue Volkswagen, Angela turned on the radio. After flipping through mostly static, she settled on a rock station.

"So, when exactly did Alice call you?"

Angela laughed at the memory. "She called me yesterday. A surprise really considering I've never received any calls from any of them. She asked me and, of course, I agreed."

"Agreed to babysitting me." Bella didn't like the word.

Angela took her eyes off the road for a second to look at Bella. She hesitated. "No. To hang out."

Bella sighed and smiled. "It's ok, Angela." She changed the subject. "How are you and Ben doing anyways?"

Angela chuckled and filled Bella in on his charm. The ride went like that until they reached Port Angeles. They walked the streets for a bit, deep in conversation about the wedding.

"Are you nervous?" Angela asked as they ate their ice creams they had bought.

Bella knew what she was referring to. "I'm... ready." She hesitated.

"But are you _nervous_?"

Sometimes Bella wished Angela wasn't so observant. "Isn't it how it's supposed to be? Of course I'm a little nervous. I'm going to get married!"

"To devote yourself to a man so young?" Angela guessed aloud.

Bella chuckled. "Angela, I am ready to be with Edward for eternity." No lie. "I love him. It's the thought of _getting _married that gives me the chills. The whole deal, walking down the isle without tripping, guests, half I won't even know, extreme make over... ugh."

Angela laughed and bit into her cone. "I think all those worries will disappear once you see _who's _there to meet you at the end of the isle."

Bella smiled. She loved that Angela could make a situation seem better with just a couple gratifying words. They continued walking the streets until they reached a café.

"Coffee?" Angela asked as she took the last bite of her ice cream.

Bella laughed in amusement as they walked in. "I could go for one. Hmm, ice cream and coffee."

Their laughter stopped short when a loud, nasally laugh was heard somewhere to their left. Bella turned her head, slowly, knowing she would regret seeing who it was. Lauren and Jessica were sitting at a table sipping their lattes. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Bella or Angela yet.

Angela hesitated before following Bella into the line. "You still want to be here?"

Bella smiled tightly. "Just because they're here doesn't mean I can't be."

"I know. I just thought that with the news of the wedding and spreading it-"

Bella was about to assure Angela that it was fine when Jessica called out to them. "Bella! Angela! Hey!"

Bella, unwillingly, turned around and forced a smile on her face. "Jessica!" She cried in mock enthusiasm. "Lauren." She nodded in her direction.

Lauren just huffed and went back to her drink.

Jessica's smile brightened. "Order your drinks then sit here with us. We haven't seen you in a while, lots to catch up!" Translation: Tell me, is Edward still delusional thinking you're the one for him?

Bella internally groaned but nodded. She turned back around to Angela who had a sympathetic smile on her face. "We can always ditch."

Bella moved up to the counter as the people in front of them took their drinks. "Too late now." She joked.

Angela ordered a coffee, Bella a simple vanilla frapuccino. They made their way to Jessica and Lauren, smiling as they sat.

"So..." Bella started.

"Oh my God!" Jessica screamed, causing people to look over their shoulders.

Bella jumped in her seat and looked around. "What?"

Jessica was staring pointedly at her third finger on her left hand. "Is that a ring?"

Bella looked at her hand that was gripping her frapuccino. _Dammit. Not even two minutes_.

Lauren choked a little on her drink and set it down quickly. She narrowed her eyes at the ring. "A ring?" Her tone of voice was definitely insulting.

Bella set down her drink too and breathed in. "Yes."

Lauren scoffed and picked her latte back up, trying to recover. "Is it even real?"

Bella glared but somehow managed to keep her tone light. "Yes, it is real."

"From where?" Jessica sounded shocked and looked as if close to tears.

Angela watched the scene unravel before her, sipping her coffee anxiously.

"Edward- Edward proposed to me and I said yes. We're going to get married."

"What!?" Lauren's eyes bulged and her drink, yet once again, was slammed onto the table. "He wants to marry you? _You_?" She said this in disgust.

Bella gripped her chair tightly, needing them to hold something before they came into contact with Lauren's face. "Yes, _Lauren_." She slightly sneered her name.

Jessica really looked close to tears now. Bella knew that most of the female population wanted him but really! Edward and her had been together for awhile now- and yet they still hoped? _Of course they still hoped. _Bella thought to herself, her insecurities beginning to reappear. _I am Bella Swan. An average girl that has nothing to hold Edward to her. _She quickly snapped out of it, disgusted again at herself for wallowing in her own self pity.

Jessica finally spoke. "Why?"

Bella laughed at this. "Well let me think. Edward said something about loving me..."

Jessica glared at her as Lauren's annoying voice was heard again. "Don't you think you're a little young?"

"We're both ready and that's all that matters." _Slimy, narrow-eyed, ho bag. _

"Hmm." Bella thought Lauren was done. "Must be for the money." Lauren muttered. _I guess I was wrong_. Bella thought, exasperated.

"_Money _has nothing to do with it." Bella was pissed now. "Nor _looks _or anything else except the kind of person Edward really is and-"

"Great in bed I bet." Lauren sneered.

Angela and Jessica gasped quietly, watching their friends back and forth like a ping pong match.

Bella flushed, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "I wouldn't know." She spoke aloud before she could catch herself.

Lauren laughed now. An evil, twisted laugh. "So he's even willing to marry you even though he hasn't slept with you?" She spoke loudly, causing people, yet once again, to turn back and stare.

"Lauren." Angela hissed.

Jessica watched, enjoying the attention they were getting now from people inside the café.

"It's none of your business." Bella spoke softly, too embarrassed to make a comeback. Where was Edward when she needed him?

Lauren continued. "Is he really _that _committed? Or is there something else you're not telling us? Something big in it for Edward? Realize the only way he's going to get in your pants is to marry you first then divorce right after?"

Bella's eyes flashed, only letting the tears swim in her eyes momentarily. She stood up and raised her glass, spilling it down Lauren's exposed cleavage. (Real or fake, she didn't know.)

Lauren gasped loudly and screamed, standing up. "Cold!"

Bella smiled apologetically. "It slipped. I'm sorry."

Jessica watched with wide eyes, quickly getting napkins to help clean up. Angela choked on her coffee as she made a futile attempt not to laugh. A few customers shook their heads either from laughing, or amazed at the drama caused before them.

Just then, Angela's cell rang. She quickly put down her coffee and stood up, looking at her phone. "Bella." She gestured to the door.

Bella nodded but not before picking up some napkins. She gave Lauren a saddened look and place them on her chest. "I'm so sorry. I guess this shirt's ruined, huh?" She leaned down to her ear. "I'll be sure to tell _Edward _what a horrible person I was."

"Maybe he'll punish you." Lauren hissed angrily.

Bella grinned cheekily, walking to the door. "Maybe."

Before she stepped out into the cold, she could've sworn she heard Lauren mutter 'bitch.'

**I'll update ASAP. I know some will be wanting to know who called. Also... if you haven't or just really don't like him, go on Robert Pattison's fan site and you'll find some interesting Twilight info and videos. **

**Question my taste in men, but there's just something about Robert that makes me wanna fall out of my chair... sexiness I believe. **

**One last thing, call me a freak (if you haven't already) but I have recently just had my first bagel and have become obsessed. I know, I'm a freak. You're probably thinking 'WTH!?' but, I'm bored and this is a life changing experience I want to share. lol. Yum yum. **


	24. Back in Black

**Hey! I am sorry! You may have not realized it, I sure did after reading through, but I got Angela and Jessica mixed up sometimes last chappie...along with the occasional typos. I fixed them but jeez! Lol. Again, sorry for that. **

**As for the bagel chain I started, lmao, this is how I eat them. Plain. Lol. Yes, I am an amateur obviously from my lack of use with toppings. Really though, I've only had blueberry and apple cinnamon bagels: nothing on them, not even toasted. It's good and honestly, I eat most my food plain. I'm willing to try something else though if you have any ideas. Even things not bagel related! Lol. **

**To the reviewers who asked where the heck I live: I am from the place where happy cows come from. Lol. Yep, California. **

**Quick shout out to my reviewers. Y'all make my world go round...ahaha. Enough rambling!**

**Enjoy!**

Angela was still laughing as they strapped themselves in the car. "Bella, Bella, Bella." She muttered.

Bella just smiled, still elated from her moment of courage. _I feel so badass_.. She thought, grinning goofily. Never had she felt so insulted in her life than she had with Jessica and Lauren. Only Lauren could be such a– _Deep breaths, Bella, deep breaths. _There was not a cruel enough word to describe her.

Bella shifted in her seat to look at Angela curiously. "Who called?"

Angela's expression became confused. "Alice called. She left me a message to tell you good job; she never said exactly what though. Weird. Almost as if she knew what was going to happen." She shrugged, not implying that she actually believed her statement.

Bella chuckled. Of course Alice would have seen what happened. Had Bella not been in such a happy state, she probably would've been slightly upset that Alice still had her go through that. The image of a shocked Lauren jumping up flashed into her head. _Oh well_.

Ironically, "Back in Black" started playing by AC/DC. Bella and Angela looked at each other for a moment before breaking into lyrics, laughing as they sang with the windows rolled down.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was late by the time Angela pulled into the Cullen's driveway. "Hmmm..." Her eyebrows scrunched as she looked at something. When she got a closer view, she smiled. "Did someone decide to visit?" She asked Bella, that same smile playing on her lips.

Bella looked, confused, in front of her, trying to make out the object in the driveway further up.

Angela sighed after a few minutes as Bella still stared blindly out the windshield and turned on her lights. They flashed against something silver.

Bella gasped and quickly undid her seatbelt. "Oh!" She looked at Angela apologetically. "Sorry, that was rude. Come in."

Angela shook her head, smirking at ger friend's reaction.

Bella protested and made her way to Angela's side, yanking her out of the car. "Come on. I want you to meet Edward."

Angela laughed. "Bella, I've _only _met him a million times."

"Well I certainly hope not." Bella joked, wrapping her arm in Angela's as they walked to the door. "Besides, now you're meeting a new and improved Edward."

"Oh?" Angela rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh." Bella replied waiting on the porch. "Now you are meeting... my fiancé."

The door opened as she said that, just as she'd known it would. There in all his glory stood Edward, a beautiful crooked smile crossing his lips.

He took Angela's hand and kissed it lightly. "Angela." He acknowledged.

She swooned just as Bella was at the moment. Edward turned to Bella, his smile, if possible, brightened even more.

"Bella." He breathed. Edward took her in his arms, breathing in her scent. It was as if they were reuniting for the first time in years.

Angela stood awkwardly for a moment. "Well, I'm sure Ben's waiting for me. I'd better get going."

"Would you like a ride home? It's dark out." Edward asked, politely.

"No thank you. I can manage." Angela smiled again before descending to her vehicle.

"Thank you for keeping Bella company." Edward called after her.

Angela waved once more and pulled out of the driveway. Bella waved back before she felt herself being pulled into the house by the waist. Edward turned her around and pressed her against the wall.

"Hmm... I've missed you."

Bella gasped. "It hasn't even been twenty four hours yet. Why are you even home?"

Edward kissed the sides of Bella's neck, his tongue tracing along the unseen veins. "Alice called." One hand settled against her hip, the other traveling down her waist to her leg. "She... told me... what happened." He muttered in between kisses.

Bella sighed in pleasure. "So? I can handle myself."

A soft growl erupted from Edward's chest. "So I saw."

Bella pulled back slightly. "You watched and didn't even bother to step in?" Angry now.

Edward pushed himself closer to Bella, not liking the space she had created. "No, love. I saw through Alice's mind." His hand inched lower.

"You'll need to hunt again." Bella rested her hands on his chest, her eyes closed as Edward devoured her in open kisses.

"I hunted enough. Lot's of wildlife today."

Bella hesitated. "In Alaska? There's no way you made it there and back so soon." Something else clicked then. "You saw through Alice? You must've been _near _her then..."

Edward laughed at Bella's insight. "Yes, love. I ended up hunting in a different state; I did not even make it on the plane. Alice called me an hour before telling me that something was going to happen. She kept getting flickers; at first she thought you were in danger. Of course, naturally, I left as soon as possible and drove back here." He paused and cupped Bella's face in his hands. "She called me again and that's when she told me the exchange between you and Lauren." His expression became one of disgust.

Bella traced Edward's chin. "I'm fine. I think I handled it in a mature fashion."

Edward's forehead smoothed and he snorted, pressing his chest against hers again. "Think you can handle this in a mature fashion?" His hands lowered to her thighs, gently probing them apart. One hand gently cupped Bella, the other resting lazily on her leg.

Bella gasped at the contact and rested her head against the wall. "Edward..." She warned, meaning to sound commanding but coming off more weak.

Edward leaned his head down to her jaw, tracing his lips along her cheek. His hand clamped down slightly, applying more pressure to the already sensitive area, causing Bella to squirm. Her lips found Edwards and she kissed him hungrily, enjoying the sweet taste.

His tongue traced the outside of her lips and Bella parted them, allowing him access. Somehow, Bella ended up pushing Edward against the wall; she was stretching on her tipi toes to get better reach. Edward lifted her up and Bella, instinctively, wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him.

They both moaned, their kiss becoming more heated. It was a battle for dominance at this point, both of them lost in the passion. Together their tongues danced, both trying to be in control. Bella's back hit with a thud against the wall as Edward turned them around, his hand on her leg moving around her waist to hold her up.

Bella's legs tightened, causing even more pressure against her sex as Edward's hand rubbed against her from the movement. Edward swallowed her moan, kissing her more fervently. He walked them both over to the couch in the living room, lying Bella down so that he was hovering her.

Bella took the quick second to breathe before Edward's lips attacked hers again. She pushed his shirt up, linking her fingers around the belt loops on his jeans. His very low riding jeans... _a little lower_. She thought to herself.

Her fingers started making their way to the button before two cold hands grabbed hers. Edward kissed Bella's lips, once...twice... three times before he sat up. Bella groaned in frustration.

"Careful, Bella." Edward adjusted himself. Bella could see he was _definitely _still aroused.

She sat up too, fixing herself as well. "You stopped." She said simply.

"You were pushing our limits." Edward replied in an equally polite voice.

"You started it!" Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "It's just as well as your fault then mine."

Edward sighed and stood up. "You're right. You were just so tempting, standing there so beautiful." Bella's breath caught in her throat, feeling herself starting to lose it again. "I'm sorry."

Bella gave him a small smile before heading up the stairs. "Unless you want another close call, you better let me get dressed alone." She tried to quickly make her way up to their room, only tripping twice.

As soon as she was in the restroom, she put on her pj's. A white tank top with blue shorts. Nothing special...perhaps a little revealing...

She opened the door to find Edward already spread out on the bed. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in every curve with lustful eyes. Bella, a little self conscience, made her way to the bed, sitting down in the middle.

Edward continued to stare at her, his hands twitching as he struggled not to trace the outline of her figure, knowing too well that it would not stop there.

Instead, he sat up and smiled gently down at her. "You should sleep."

Bella nodded as she tried, and failed miserably to stiffle a yawn. She lay down, covering herself with the comforter as Edward took her in his arms.

Something occurred to Bella then. "Hey Edward, where's the family?"

"Alice got carried away with shopping as it seems, as has your mother. When Rosalie called me, she told me that Rene and Phil were going to stay with them in a hotel so they can continue tomorrow." He chuckled. "She said it's wonderful to have a man carry the bags for once. As for Emmett and Jasper, I told them to continue hunting. They should be in Alaska soon."

Bella cuddled deeper into Edward, creating a friction that was making it difficult for him to behave. "Hmmm..." She sighed. Her eyes were closed. "I love you." She whispered, feeling darkness start to engulf her before she fell asleep.

"I love you." Edward kissed her hair and started to softly hum her lullaby.

_Alone with Edward for another day_. Was Bella's last thought, a smile on her face as she fell into a deep sleep, knowing all too well that thought would leave her having many dreams tonight.

**You asked for it, you got it. Edward was back in a jiffy... couldn't even last a whole day. Now, had this been any other day where sexual tension wasn't high, I'm sure I would've had him have a proper hunting trip. However, the sexual tension **_**is **_**high and quite frankly, I missed Edward... lol.**

**Thank you Otaku Samurai for your encouragement in volleyball. Yes, it was work. Yes, it was fun. Yes, I am sore. And no, I do not regret it... even if it is going to be my first time enduring one month of Hell... to those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, it's an inside joke between Shalica and I. **

**I'll update ASAP. **


	25. Questions and Some Unwanted Answers

**Told you it would take me awhile..but I'm here. Go me. Lol. This chapter's just kinda...very... random. It's an "ech" chapter to me but one none the less... sorry. :(**

**I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and sorry that, for this chapter, I am not individually announcing your awesomeness. Lol. So..in all fairness.. Here's to EVERYONE: Your AWESOME!!**

**Also, I am on a MUSE high. I swear... everyday it's, "Hysteria", "New Born (M/V)", and "Supermassive Black Hole." I even changed my profile on MySpace to somewhat revolve around it. AGH! Lol. Just a little random fact... :D**

**Without further ado... Enjoy... and if you want, review. If you don't, that's ok too. :PPP**

Edward watched Bella sleep with loving eyes. She was beautiful when she was at peace, a soft look covering her face, content. He couldn't wait to come back home to her before. He was... what did people call it?

_Whipped_. Edward chuckled at the thought. As amusing as the word was, it was true none the less. He was madly and deeply in love with the woman lying next to him and could not wait to take her hand in marriage. To let the world know that she was his... forever.

He marveled at the word, liking it perhaps a little more than he should. His feelings for Bella were almost obsessive. Not the dominant kind, but the obsessive kind where all his thoughts somehow revolved around her; his decisions... his life.

Bella stirred in her sleep, mumbling some before turning over so that she was lying on her stomach. Edward stared at her exposed neck for a moment. The neck that would be punctured by his teeth as well as other places.

He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair. Edward was still slightly opposed to changing Bella. Though, with her recent actions, denying her became very difficult and being able to be with Bella forever...

His reasoning to keeping Bella human was slowly drifting each day. Instead, he felt relief. Relief of finally not having to worry about killing Bella when she was changed. Not having to pull away from her lips when they kissed so Bella could take those unnecessary breaths... who needed to breathe anyway?

Anxious though also. Every passing moment Edward felt as though he was going to spring from the ground; a bomb waiting to explode. Because, as every passing moment went by, that meant the wedding was coming near. And as soon as the wedding came, so did the death of Bella Swan as a human. It was almost depressing in a way... but so much to get in return.

"Edward." Bella moaned in her sleep. Not in an arousing way but in an anxious way. She sounded impatient, as if she knew exactly what Edward was thinking. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, their bond was already so strong.

Edward smiled before leaning down and kissed her on the head. "Soon Bella." He whispered in her hair. "You and I forever very soon."

Bella sighed in content, snuggling deeper into the bed. Edward traced the outlines of her face as she slept, again marveling at such beauty.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another two weeks passed. Alice sent out the invitations, alerting, and possibly giving Forks a heart attack, of Edward and Bella's wedding. She had managed to have the girls keep, with the exception of Bella, a secret. Even Renee. Alice didn't want Edward hearing of certain 'plans' they had sorted for Bella on a certain night.

She had bought Bella's wedding dress but didn't want her to see it till that night she and the women had planned. It was going to amazing. Alice had already seen it in a vision and, if Edward had not been a mind reader, she would've played it over in her head repeatedly. Let's just say that night they had planned for Bella was going to be spectacular.

Edward had a night planned out too with the guys... he just didn't know it. And Emmett and Jasper made sure he wouldn't find out.

Alice giggle, exuberant. _This is going to be so much fun! _

"What is?" Edward asked, joining her at the kitchen table.

Alice frowned. _Stay out of my head_.

Edward laughed. "Trust me, I'm trying."

Alice narrowed her eyes until she was sure Edward hadn't heard anything else. "So... feel lonesome?"

Edward sighed and nodded. "I miss her already and it's only been fifteen minutes. Pathetic, huh?"

"A little." Alice laughed jokingly. She had sent Bella out with Renee and Phil, knowing that they hadn't had that much time to visit with each other.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Probably talking 'bout you sex life."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?? Why?"

Alice talked calmly, as if this were an everyday topic. "She's a mother, Edward, and now that Renee has a new man in her life, she wants him to apart of Bella's as much as possible. Her daughter's about to get married and considering couples nowadays, they apparently live in 'sin.'"

"Why did you quote?"

"Sin is overrated."

Edward snorted at his sister. "So are vampires." He sighed and looked down at the table.

"You're still worried about changing her aren't you?" Alice looked at Edward, setting down the wedding catalog she had been looking at.

Edward looked up, almost with pleading eyes. "I love Bella and would do anything to please her, Alice."

She nodded, sitting back in her chair as she stared at her brother.

Edward continued. "But- of all things, as much as I want it too, this is the hardest."

"Edward, I've seen it all played out in my head. Everything is going to be ok. You two will be one of the happiest couples."

He shook his head stubbornly. "As much as I care, it's not the turnout I'm worried about."

Alice raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Edward slumped in his seat a little. "It's the process, Alice. I'm not worried about going to far and drinking her blood-" He grimaced at the thought. "What if she decides halfway through that she doesn't want to continue? But it's too late? What if the only way she wants to be changed is by making love but I end up losing control, lost in the lust?"

Alice stared at him for a moment. "You've really thought of every way, huh?"

Edward nodded. "I can't lose her."

"You're not going to. I know for a fact that everything will turn out ok." Edward still looked doubtful. "Do you question me?" Alice raised an eyebrow, daring him to object to her visions.

He shook his head and looked out the window. "I question myself." He answered softly. "I do not deserve an angel and yet God, let it be known if there is one, cast one upon me. Gave me the one precious gift that I did not think I could have and yet, now that I do, I don't know how to be of worth to her."

"Bella loves you to death, Edward." He chuckled lightly at Alice's use of words. She ignored him and continued. "I'm not so sure about there being a God either but I'm willing to believe. And I believe that Bella was sent to you because you need her just as she needs you. Two puzzles fit together. You need to stop punishing yourself, Edward. You can't dwell on the past. Focus on the present and the living."

"Not the future?"

Alice smiled. "That's my job."

Edward smiled too, feeling better. He did not have the strength to doubt Alice and did not want to. Her insights were much more promising than his thoughts before. Instead, he would focus on the present and let things fall where they may... with Bella.

"How awkward do you think Bella feels with Renee and Phil if their discussing our sex life?" Edward changed the subject.

Alice scoffed, sensing a light atmosphere now. "As if you had one."

Edward crossed his arms. "What makes you think that?"

"You're prude." Edward was about to object but Alice continued. "Besides, we would've _heard _you." She paused, teasing Edward now. "Unless you're just that bad and Bella's not responsive to your touch."

Edward growled. "We're waiting until our wedding night."

Alice laughed, getting up from the table. "Well hurry up. You wouldn't believe how greedy Jasper's been. He's so 'up' all the time, if you know what I mean. Although, due to your insane lustful feelings, Jasper and I have found many comfortable, new sexual posi–"

"Agh! Lalalalala." Edward covered his ears and hummed in his head as well. "I don't want to know, thank you."

"No, no, no." Alice was enjoying torturing Edward like this. "Thank you. Spicing up our sex life in the kinkiest ways–"

Edward quickly left the kitchen, heading to the stairs instead. "Baseball!" He yelled.

Jasper and Emmett were down in a second, Rosalie following lazily behind.

"I need to get my mind off of some things."

Jasper stared at Alice meaningfully. He knew Edward knew what was happening now so why did he have to hide it?

Emmett stared at him and laughed. "You. Ew." He pointed at Jasper then turned to look at Rosalie with the same look.

Edward sighed in annoyance, heading out to his car. Baseball was definitely out of the plan now. "I'm going to go see Esme and Carlisle at the hospital."

Nobody replied, they were already making their way up to their separate rooms. "The most sexual beings I have ever met." Edward muttered, making his way to the door.

"PRUDE!" Emmett and Alice yelled at him from their own rooms as he shut the door. Edward just chuckled in response.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella stared at her mother warily as they at their food at the Lodge. So far no embarrassing topics had been brought up but she knew it was only a matter of time. Her mother had a one track mind after all. What was even worse was that Phil would be present in this conversation.

"My Bella's getting married." Renee chewed her fry with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Bella, acting on reflex, rubbed her thumb over her ring. "I am."

"Do you know where you're going to have your honeymoon?"

"Apparently it's a surprise."

"How sweet." Renee picked up her glass. "Hasn't been giving you any implications on where you might be going? Perhaps while you were eating breakfast? During the night while you're in bed–"

_Oh God. And finally it starts..._ Phil coughed on his sandwich, finally catching on to what subject was going to be discussed.

Bella blushed but answered, running her fork through her salad. "We don't really discuss things while we're in bed."

"Oh?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

Bella dropped her fork in realization to what she had just said. It could've been taken two ways and of course, her mother had automatically picked the wrong one. "I mean... that we're normally sleeping."

"Together?"

_Good Lord. No matter what I say it's going to be misinterpreted_. "We sleep in the same bed." Bella answered slowly, choosing her words with care.

Phil had become animatedly interested in his meal now, focusing on it more than a normal person would.

"Sleep?"

Bella was becoming a little frustrated now. What did it matter? "Yes, Mom. We sleep. It's something people do at night."_ Except for Edward_.

"Nothing else?"

"Spanish Inquisition out of your system? All we do is sleep, Mom. That I can say truthfully. However, it is my life and even if I had "slept" with Edward, would it have mattered? We both love each other and are getting married."

Renee played innocent, setting her napkin on the table. "I was just curious to see if you had any plans."

Bella narrowed her eyes at her mother but let it drop. They finished their food quickly after that, laughing and talking of other more comfortable things.

"This is the last month, Bella." Renee commented randomly as they drove back to the hotel. She wanted to go back to Port Angeles with Phil to do some more shopping before they left.

Bella nodded, not at all nervous but knowing that it would sink in later. After all, she had horrible reflexes.

They were quiet on the way to the hotel. Bella dropped them off, waving goodbye before leaving to reunite with the Cullens.

She turned on the radio, "This Unavoidable Thing Between Us" by Evermore coming on. Bella thought to herself, not sure how to feel. Soon she would be leaving her life as a human. Something she had always wanted since she met Edward but hadn't really thought of the outcome of the action.

Her mother... had Phil. She would be ok. Angela and Ben were set. Charlie... _Charlie_. Bella sighed in frustration, tightening her grip on the wheel. He had no one. _No one but Billy_.

Bella's heart squeezed lightly at the thought of him. It only brought back memories of Jacob which ignited painful feelings; feelings she didn't want to deal with again. _But at least he has someone. _She thought quickly to herself, having to change her direction of thought before she lost focus.

Edward's face popped into her mind, making Bella smile. Even when he wasn't there, he somehow managed to make her feel better. Bella focused on the wedding, sensing that something should be done before it but not yet grasping what...

She knew she was missing something. Something important that happened before weddings took place and yet, she couldn't think of what it was at the moment. All the sudden the remembrance of a party being mentioned in passing came back to Bella. _Alice_..._Rosalie...My mother...party...before wedding..._

And then it clicked.

_Bachelorettes party. _

Bella's eyes widened at the thought and almost slammed on the brakes. _No. _She thought. _They wouldn't do that to me. _She feared she may be going slightly in denial. _Perhaps they forgot about it...or maybe it's something completely different. _Bella tried to reassure herself.

Then she thought of Emmett and Jasper talking about a party last week. It held no concern for her so Bella had just thought to ignore it. Emmett smiling deviously... Jasper looking much too calm and quieting at once when he saw her... Bella smacked herself for being so naive. But then that meant... _Hell. No. _

Edward.

Bachelor party.

**Overall, not very happy with this chapter. Some parts I found ok but other than that, I feel I kind of dragged it out. To be honest, I'm just focused on these "parties" and the wedding. Don't worry, you still got chapters coming but I'm just saying, I can't hold back sex forever. Edward and Bella will HAVE to happen soon... or I may just spontaneously combust for Bella myself. Lol. **

**I will try to have another chapter up soon. Not only to I have the motivation to do so, but the work load's lightening some. :)**


	26. Let's Conserve Water

**I wrote a pretty decently, long chapter just for you guys! Lol. Or, more like, I typed a lot of words which is making it seem long. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Just because I haven't said it in awhile, I love you too BellaxEdwardforever95!! lol. I love you all!! **

**Shalica.. Heehee.. this chapter reminded me of your comment. You mentioned something 'bout sexy... well, it's in here somewhere. Lol. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. **

**Bubble Blower and Topaz Fireheart Storm, thank you for the honesty. To all of my other reviewers, if you didn't not get mentioned this time, you will next time!! **

**Enjoy!!**

A mere two and a half weeks before the wedding. _Two weeks. _

Bella felt close to hyperventilating. She was in Edward's _colossal _shower, leaning against the wall for support. The days were passing quickly and she had yet to grasp at what was happening. It turned out that she would be having a bachelorettes party, much to her dismay.

When she had returned home that day (home meaning the Cullen's place now) after spending the day with her mother and Phil, she discovered that Edward was with Esme and Carlisle at the hospital. Normally, Bella would've been upset but his absence was fortunate this time- Bella wouldn't have to worry about him being there as she made a scene. She knew Edward didn't know about his own bachelors party but she didn't want to ruin it for him. She just didn't want one of her own. Bella didn't know much about parties like these except there was normally a sexual theme involved. And since Alice would most likely be the planner... always going all out... The possibilities of humiliation were endless.

At first she had tried persuading Alice to not giving her one. When that didn't work, she threatened shopping. Bella resolved to begging, Down on her knees, hands clenched, pleading, wide eyes... the whole deal. Did it work? Alice wouldn't budge, saying that this party would be a life changing event... _and _her wedding... _and _'other' things.

Bella groaned and slumped a little against the wall.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Are you ok?"

Bella blushed and assured him she was fine. "Just thinking."

Edward allowed himself in the restroom. Steam circulated the bathroom, fogging the mirrors. He leaned against the counter, gazing at the shower curtain. Because of his enhanced eye sight, which at the moment he was thankful for, Edward could make out every outline of Bella's body. The fact that the curtain was white and not completely thick in material only gave him more of an advantage.

"About what?"

Bella jumped. He was closer than she had realized. Her body stilled for a moment, her hair covered in shampoo. "Edward?"

His eyes narrowed as he took in her new posture. Bella had her hands on top of her head, exposing her breasts. Her back arched slightly, making every curve well defined.

He took in a quick, deep breath. "Yes, love? Would you like me to leave?" _Please say no. _

"No!" Bella answered a little too quickly and loudly. She blushed. It was odd, but she enjoyed that Edward was so close to her. She had fantasized moments with Edward... and her...taking a shower... preferably at the same time. _A little bit closer and I won't have to fantasize anymore_.

Edward chuckled at her reaction; he couldn't deny he was pleased with it. "Hmmm... would you like me to join you?" He was only half joking. _I've handled straddling hips, I think I can manage a shower. _

Bella laughed. "You wouldn't if you could."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?"

She laughed again. There was no way Edward would get in the shower with her naked, no matter how much she hoped. He had certain 'morals' to follow. She rolled her eyes in her mind. _Too moralistic for a vampire. _"There is no challenge. We both know how this will end."

"Do we now?" Edward contemplated. He hated being doubted; it was an act he never let anyone get away with. But would he do it? Take a shower with a beautiful, naked woman. He ran a hand through his hair. _She __**is **__my fiancee_.

"Don't kid, Edward. My patience is wearing." Bella joked, water splashing to the ground as she rinsed her hair.

_I __**do **__need a shower_. Edward started unbuttoning his shirt, still staring at Bella's tempting figure.

Bella continued her teasing, smiling as she planted a visual in her head of her and Edward. "And I don't have much self control. I may just drag you in here myself." She giggled, causing her breasts to dance in an alluring way.

_We'd be doing the economy good by conserving water_. Edward thought quickly, slipping off his boxers, his decision already made. He pulled back the curtain quietly, stepping in. Bella was faced torwards the showerhead so she didn't see him.

Edward forced his eyes to stay focused on her head and nothing but her head. _I'm in here to simply enjoy a good shower... with a naked woman... _Edward shook his head as images started appearing. _Focus_.

_Take shower. Conserve water. Take shower. Conserve water_.

He placed his hands on Bella's hips and leaned down to her ear. "I guess you don't need to drag me in."

Bella screamed and whirled around, eyes wide. There, standing in all his naked glory, was Edward. Her eyes automatically strayed to his body, taking in his toned arms, well defined muscles, sculpted abs. She forced her eyes up before they wondered lower. It was hard but she managed to do it. "Edward!?" Bella could feel the heat burning in her cheeks. She quickly remembered her appearance and tried to cover herself with her hands.

Edward chuckled. He loved how Bella looked at the moment. Innocent, shocked, sexy beyond description... wet too... It was so hard for him to not look beyond her neck, such tempting assets were set below that delicate flesh. He grabbed at her hands that were, unsuccessfully, covering her body, and raised them to his mouth, kissing them softly.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella whispered, still recovering from shock.

"An opportunity for a shower presented itself and I took advantage of it." Edward grabbed the soap and turned Bella around so that her back was to him. "Nice challenge, hmm? I'm also trying to help the economy with my nature loving ways."

Bella huffed at his arrogance but couldn't deny the sudden ache she felt between her legs. Such close proximity was dangerous. "Since when did you become such an environmentalist?"

Edward laughed. "Since beautiful, naked women came into the picture."

Bella suddenly felt self conscious. She was sure Edward was staring at her body and wrapped her arms around herself. It was absurd, Edward would soon be seeing her body anyway but there was that feeling. That feeling of insecurity.

Edward sensed this and wrapped his arms around Bella, his chest pressed against her back, being careful to not have any other part of their bodies touching. "Do not hide yourself from me please. I promise you the farthest south I've seen is your neck, the rest is for when you're ready for me to look. Or in my case, stare."

Bella blushed but released herself, Edward doing the same. He grabbed the soap again and started scrubbing Bella's back. She gasped at the touch, closing her eyes as her body slightly swayed. Edward continued, using the lightest of touches. He set the soap down and massaged her back, letting the water rinse the suds off.

Bella moaned as his hands moved lower, around the middle of her waist. Edward moved in so that his lips met her shoulder. He placed light kisses all the way up to the hallow of her neck. Bella leaned against his body, no space between them now. Her head rested against his shoulder, allowing Edward better access to her skin.

He punctured the same place on her neck with his lips, enjoying the erratic breathing he was now receiving from Bella. Her hands reached behind her, gripping his wrists and wrapping them around her waist. She turned so that she was facing him now, her chest pressed firmly against his, Edward's member pressed against her stomach. He moaned and quickly took Bella's mouth with his.

Their lips moved together in harmony. Low, sensual, tantalizing. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, stretching on her toes to reach. Edward backed her against the wall, deepening the kiss as he went. His tongue traced the outline of her mouth before his teeth gently bit down on her lower lip.

Bella squirmed and moaned again, causing more lustful actions and feelings from Edward. He suddenly became more rough, his hands wondering Bella's body with urgency but never touching her most sensitive areas. Those sacred places would be delighted in on their wedding night. Bella, too, became greedy. The proximity between them was suddenly not enough, she needed to be closer to him.

She hitched her leg around Edward's hip, causing him to hiss as he felt her sex against him. She raised her other leg and Edward helped her, grabbing her bottom and holding her as she was still pressed against the wall. Bella was pushed higher so that she was now wrapped around his waist. The simple movement of friction created caused her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Edward took advantage of her recent state and kissed her collarbones. He moved his lips up to that special place on her neck, staying there for a moment as he sucked gently.

Bella hissed in pleasure and started grinding her hips against Edward. He moaned against her skin. This only encouraged Bella further and she quickened her movements. Edward could feel her breasts bouncing at the effort which did nothing for his concentration. Bella could feel that he was about to pull away and tightened her legs around him. They both inhaled sharply at touch.

Edward pulled away quickly, setting Bella down on the floor. He moved to the other side of the shower and rested his forehead against the wall, eyes closed, and panting. As soon as Bella was set down, her legs wobbled at the effort to make her stand. She slumped against the wall and slid down. Her heart was pounding furiously, cheeks flushed, and like Edward, she was panting. Her legs were dripping wet but she knew it wasn't just from the water of the shower. She closed her eyes in an attempt to think coherently but all this did was replay what had just happened.

She groaned in frustration, almost whimpering. She was still very aroused, the feeling between her legs so intense, it was almost painful. Edward turned around and stared at Bella. He couldn't help it. He stared at her breasts which were now heaving. They were round and beautiful; he had a sudden desire to kiss them. His gaze traveled to her long legs, making a long journey down to her toes. Edward didn't look at anything else knowing he would lose his focus and take Bella right there. They had been so close... He looked back up at her face and grimaced. Bella had a look of pain on her face, her eyes scrunched in concentration.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, knowing, from an accidental peek, that he was also still very aroused. "I'm fine." Her voice was husky.

Edward hated knowing that he was the one to cause that expression on her face. His brows furrowed in worry. Bella giggled at him which only confused Edward more.

"You look like a little, sullen boy who just got in trouble." She explained, only letting an occasional giggle escape now and then.

Edward smiled at her attempt of lightening the sexual mood. Bella knew how much it meant to Edward to wait until their marriage and she would respect his wishes. But lately, they had been testing their limits, pushing pasts certain boundaries that may not be in their best interests pushing if they were to wait two more weeks.

"I'm going to get out now." Bella rose to her feet.

Edward nodded. "I'm going to take a shower."

Bella laughed. "I suppose I got more of a shower than you, huh?"

Again Edward nodded, throbbing in pain as he now was in need of release. Bella didn't notice and pulled the curtain back to step out. Edward kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. As soon as Bella was wrapped in a towel and closed the door behind her, Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly moved under the showerhead, turning off the hot water to cold.

_So much for conserving water. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella made her way to Edward's bed with wobbling legs. She was amazed at herself at how much self control she had while losing it. That made no sense but in a way, it did. _Talking like an insane person now. _She scolded herself.

Bella changed into her clothes quickly, not wanting Edward to walk in on her in only a towel. The poor man had only so much self control. The aching between her legs dimmed some but it still lingered. _No wonder I'm so horny_. She tried joking with herself to get her mind on something else.

She left her hair wet, not daring to go back in the bathroom with a naked Edward so close. _**I **__only have so much control_. Bella thought sarcastically.

She left the room quickly and made her way downstairs. Bella was surprised to find all the Cullens in the kitchen. She stood by Esme, who was chopping vegetables, behind the kitchen counter and smiled. "Hello."

Bella then noticed that all of them, except Esme and Carlisle, were staring at her with smirks on their faces. She blushed as her eyes widened. _They didn't- no, they couldn't! There's no way... we were quiet... Nope, they couldn't. _

Jasper nodded his head at her emotions. "Oh yes, **we **did." He grinned at Bella's mortified expression.

Emmett couldn't stand it anymore and burst out in fits of laughter, his boisterous laugh echoing throughout the house. It was like breaking a dam; Alice was soon covering her mouth to hold in her giggles. Rosalie was even shaking with laughter. Jasper, being affected by everyone's emotions, was holding his stomach as he leaned over in hysterics.

"Guys." Carlisle looked up from his newspaper with a stern expression. They all stopped at once.

A giggle escaped from beside Bella and she turned to Esme. She was holding her hand against her mouth and her eyes widened in shock as she turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, dear. I couldn't help it." Esme turned to Jasper, scolding. "You stop it."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "What?"

Esme narrowed her eyes and pointed the knife at him. "You know what. Stop manipulating my emotions."

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Sorry, Bella." He turned to her, smiling apologetically.

Bella's blush came back but she forced to stay calm. "Want some help, Esme?" She tried to change the subject.

"You can rip the lettuce in the bowl for the salad. I'm going to make sandwiches for you too." Esme looked exited that she was cooking so Bella didn't object.

Alice skipped her way to the counter. "I'll help." They worked in silence for awhile.

"So... Bella." Bella stared warily at Emmett as he spoke to her. "Was it good?"

Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Emmett.." She warned.

Bella smiled and decided she could play along. "Oh yes, Emmett. It was fantastic."

Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stared at her, mouths open. Alice giggled, already knowing what was happening. Carlisle peered up from his paper and smiled at Esme.

"You mean- you–" Emmett stuttered in disbelief.

Bella tried hard not to laugh. "Oh yeah, Emmett. Didn't you hear? It was beyond phenomenal. One of the best experiences in my life."

His eyes widened before he jumped in victory. "Jasper! My money. _Now_." He held out his hand.

Jasper looked sullenly at Bella before giving Emmett his three hundred dollars. He smiled in confusion when he saw her wink at him. Alice giggled again.

"I told you they couldn't wait! They're too sexual with each other- the sex was bound to happen before their wedding. I mean come on!" Emmett counted the money.

Bella raised her eyebrows in feigned confusion. "Sex? We didn't have sex." Rosalie laughed.

Emmett's smile fell. "But you said–"

"That it was an amazing experience. I personally, have never had a more cleansing and enjoyable shower. And the view I got- wonderful." Bella sighed dramatically.

"But you.. And Edward.. In the shower...Together." Emmett's brows scrunched together as he tried to grasp at what was happening.

"Mm-hmm." Bella mixed the lettuce together.

"And you didn't-?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Wow..." Jasper and Rosalie said together. Alice was bending over now, she was laughing so hard.

Jasper cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I believe I get a refund." Emmett jutted out his lower lip as he handed the money back.

"You two have too much self control!" He pouted, leaving to go in the living room. Rosalie followed him, rolling her eyes.

Jasper laughed and counted his money. "I had faith in you, Bella."

Bella laughed too and thought about Emmett's words. 'Too much self control.' _If only he knew._

**All I can do is giggle right now. I know I will either be hated for cutting off the 'almost love making,' or loved because I gave you something close to it. Lol. Oh well... I'll take either. They're both passionate emotions and as long as you're still reading the fic... **

**If you have any questions, ask me in your review and I'll answer next chapter. Any ideas you want to see, tell me and I'll see if I can add it in... within reasoning of the story. If you want someone dead, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kill anybody so close to the wedding. :)**

**Reviews are fuel...someone once told me sex was too. Lol. Random funny. I'll update soon!**


	27. Countdown with Psycho Pixie

**Right, ok. Remember when I may have mentioned my workload's lightening? Ha! Yeah, finals are next week then I'm a free woman! On top of that, I'm sick as... well, sick. I'm loaded on meds and people think I'm high. **

**Thank you soooo much for the awesomeness reviews! You all rock something hard! Interpret that as you wish... **

**There is no doubt that this chapter is a filler. I mean, it's just unquestionable. However, it's a very necessary filler because it is the countdown to the parties and... the WEDDING!! Very soon will we all be witnessing sexy lovemaking by our two favorite people...or two of our many favorite people... depends who you like best I suppose. lol. See? I'm already getting off topic. **

**Anyways... ENJOY!**

_Only 5 days separating Bella from jumping Edward._ Emmett thought, laughing to himself at the mental image.

He heard Edward growl from upstairs which only made Emmett laugh harder. "Sorry bro. You know it's true." He yelled.

Edward hissed and Emmett could hear him explaining to Bella what was wrong.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asked, not bothering to turn away from her magazine. They were both sitting on the couch in the living room; Emmett admiring his wife's beauty, Rosalie enjoying the attention.

"I was just thinking."

Rosalie snorted. "God help us."

Emmett frowned, feigning hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looked so cute just then. Yes, Emmett was _all _man, but it was also his boyish nature that appealed to Rosalie. She leaned over and kissed Emmett on the cheek. "Wouldn't want you to waste those very few brain cells you have left."

"Wouldn't think of it." Emmett smiled, not yet grasping what she had just said. Rosalie got up, smirking at her husband's pleased expression. "Wait..."

Rosalie giggled and started running up the stairs. _Such a slow man I've married_. She thought lovingly.

Edward chuckled softly, yet still loud enough for her to hear. "Idiot."

"Hey, he's _my _idiot!"

Emmett started after Rosalie, letting out playful growls. "Not funny."

She laughed as he caught her and picked her up bridal style. Emmett climbed some more stairs before opening Edward's door.

Bella sat in the middle of the bed. She stared admiringly at Rosalie; she was even more beautiful when she let her guard down and expressed her kinder nature. "Rosalie." She nodded in her direction, crossing her legs pretzel style and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Rosalie smiled at her. "Bella." She removed herself from Emmett and sat down next to Bella on the bed, surprising her when she put an arm around her shoulders, encircling Bella in a hug. "Are you ready?"

Bella quickly recovered and looked at Edward's smiling face. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

Rosalie's eyes softened. _She really does love you, I can see that now. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, Edward. But I promise you, I will make it up to the both of you. It'll take some getting used to still but she is definitely a good addition to this family. I'm happy for the both of you. _

Edward's smile widened. "Thank you, Rose."

Rosalie nodded and let go of Bella.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Emmett asked Bella with a frown. He looked like a five year old, pouting boy all over again. "Knowing that someone's having a conversation with your fiancé in his head but you don't know what it's about?"

Bella laughed. "I'm used to it, Emmett."

"I'm not." He grumbled.

"We'll be loners together." Bella giggled.

Emmett jumped up and pointed his finger. "HA! Trying to get me again, huh? Loners can't be together! That's why they're called loners! See?!" He pointed to his head triumphantly. "I'm not a complete idiot."

Rosalie looked down, shaking her head as Bella leaned over, laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief. "No, but you're close."

OOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO

..._**Four Days Left**_...

_Flowers! Agh! " _I need the blue and white together...Bella will like that. Ok." Alice was running through the house like a mad woman, a clipboard in her hand and a pencil in the other. She had another pencil behind her ear, an extra just in case she broke another one. She had already been through thirteen in the past hour.

The family watched in amused fascination with the exception of four. Edward and Bella were at their meadow, Esme was in Seattle picking out a present, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

"But we need something else... something with color." Alice stopped and her eyes closed.

"Do you need our help, Ali–" Rosalie started.

"Nope!" Alice interrupted, holding her hand up.

"Wow." Emmett's eyes were wide.

"I know." Jasper agreed. He looked at his wife with a small smile. He loved her so much.

Rosalie's expression matched Emmett's. "She's so–" She couldn't even describe it.

"I know." Jasper said again.

"Alstroemerias!" Alice gasped, opening her eyes again as she quickly wrote it down on her clipboard. "The mixture of pink and yellow." She stopped and turned in the direction of her audience. "And with the stripes down the middle. Beautiful with that hint of a sexy aura, don't you think?" Her eyes were wide with excitement.

_What the Hell's an Alstroemeria? _Emmet wondered, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

Jasper nodded. "It's perfect."

Alice took a deep breath and smiled, turning away. "Oh! Blue Hepatica Nobilis' and white freesias. Freesia would symbolize delicate beauty. Bella of course." Alice was talking to herself, jotting things down as she thought. "Hepatica Nobilis, bold and fierce–"

"Don't tell me that symbolizes our ol' Eddie." Emmett joked.

Alice glared at him before continuing. " They'll be leading up all the way down the isle. Throw in a few Calla Lilies... Perhaps as a center piece on the tables... maybe. Of course having to talk around them... no. Lilies will have to be with the other flowers. But what will go as the center pieces?" She turned around to her family.

They stared back at her blankly.

"Help me you lazy asses, help!"

Emmett spluttered. "But before you said-"

"That I didn't want your help _because _I didn't _need _it. Can't you tell the difference now?!"

Emmett scrunched his face up, mocking his sister. Jasper laughed and stood up behind Alice, circling his arms around her waist. "Maybe we should supply champagne bottles–"

Alice gasped and turned around, kissing him on the lips. "Jasper, that's perfect! Bowls, exquisite of course, filled with ice and a nice bottle of champagne... wine... a few rose petals surrounding it. Simple, beautiful, and you can see the person across from you." Alice was exuberant. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Rosalie smirked. "All the reasons to love a man is for his champagne."

Emmett frowned. "Bella can't drink, and in this situation, technically, Edward can't either."

"It's not for them. And besides, it's their wedding. If Bella wants a drink, she can have one. We Cullens won't be drinking a thing... or eating. Oh! The **CAKE**!"

Alice started moving again around the house, rambling as she went. "Food samplings, dessert, of course the cake. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry– Rosalie!"

Rosalie sighed and got up to help her sister.

Emmett stood up next to Jasper. "At least she didn't wait till the very last minute."

Jasper agreed. "She's been planning this since she found out and yet everyday, her mind changes."

They stood there for a couple minutes, watching their wives talk and argue over wedding ideas.

Emmett nudged Jasper's shoulder. "Think we can make a run for it?" He whispered.

Rosalie and Alice turned quickly. Rosalie glared. "Do it and I will make your life a living Hell until the wedding day. If I'm stuck with the pixie psycho, you are too."

Emmett's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

Rosalie nodded as Emmett started walking towards her, shoulders slumped. "No sex for _four _days."

Jasper laughed and joined his wife, wrapping his arms around her again. "I take that as a no." He chuckled, answering Emmet's question.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO

..._** Three days Left**_...

"These are not white table cloths, Emmett!" Alice was fuming.

"They are too!" He defended himself. Alice just made him go all the way to Seattle to purchase table cloths for the wedding and **now **she was unhappy.

"These are round, _cream _colored table cloths. I asked for _white_. Specifically white and what do you do?" Alice held the cloths in her hands. "You bring me back cream!"

"They're white." Emmett held up another package to prove his point. "_White_. What's the difference?"

"Is it not obvious?!" Alice took the package from his hands. "Cream!" She held a wedding catalogue in her hand and pointed to an item. "White!"

"They're the same!" Emmett grabbed the materials and bags on the floor, grumbling as he made his way to the jeep.

"Make sure you buy the right ones!" Alice screamed out the door.

Jasper passed her out the door, a frantic smile on his face. "I'll go with him. Make sure he gets the right ones!"

Alice smiled at his sincerity, not noticing the slight fear in his eyes. "Thank you, Jazz. I love you."

Jasper waved and climbed in the passenger's seat of the jeep. Emmett just looked at him, pulling out of the driveway. "What did she make you do?"

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "I love my wife, you know I do. But she stops at nothing!"

Emmett chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"She made me go through a catalogue of wedding napkins. Just napkins! I mean, who wastes paper on the different styles of napkins?" Jasper took a deep breath. "I thought, 'ok, I can handle this.' She made me categorize which ones would go with the flowers and still look good with the table cloth. Then she made me choose by personal preference and then _finally_, she decided whether I did it right."

Emmett snorted.

Jasper gave him a dark look. "We had better find the right table cloth because I went through hours of torture to find _the_ napkins to match."

Emmett sighed and then laughed. "So you left because of napkins? That was your breaking point? Man, you had it easy!"

Jasper looked out straight ahead, a grimace on his face. "She was going to use me as a mannequin for the bridesmaid dresses. Even though I'm the wrong size, Alice said she needed to see which one went well with the wedding dress."

Emmett started laughing hysterically. "Why didn't she just use Rose?"

"She was representing the wedding dress." Jasper whispered.

"Well, at least you got out of it." Emmett managed to say in between laughs.

Jasper shuddered, completely horrified at the thought of him wearing a dress. " I almost lost my masculinity."

OOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOO

... **_Two Days Left_**...

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

Bella groaned and draped her arm over her head. "No."

Edward chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face. They were both lying down on the bed. It was still in the early hours of the morning. Bella sighed and snuggled deeper into Edward's chest.

"Bella." Alice sang her name. "Get up, child."

Bella groaned in frustration. "Go. Away." Why did she have to get up now? It was early... and she was really enjoying her current position at the moment...

Edward moved away and stood up.

_**Liked **__her previous position_... Bella whimpered and slowly opened her eyes. They settled and focused in on a face inches away from hers.

"Gah!" Bella jumped up, grabbing the covers with her. "Alice! What the Hell!?"

Alice laughed as Bella did a quick check on her breath. At least it didn't stink. "Get up sleepyhead. You need to get out of the house."

Bella's head swung around to the direction of the clock on Edward's dresser. "There is no way in Hell you're kicking me out at three o'clock in the morning!"

Alice raised an eyebrow at Edward. "Someone's a little grumpy this morning."

"Probably because three hours ago it was still night." Bella grumbled.

Edward laughed but had a confused look on his face. "What's going on?"

"La la la. I'm not telling. All I know is that you cannot be with Bella at all today. She's going to be with Charlie. You're going to be with Carlisle at the hospital. Esme decided to help out there today too... As for Rosalie, Renee, and I, we have some things to do here and apparently, so do Jasper and Emmett."

Bella's grogginess disappeared at once. Something Alice wouldn't tell Edward...something he didn't know already... something that involved her _mother_...

"Ugh! Really, Alice? Today?" Bella stared at her best friend. She didn't even bother hiding the irritation in her voice.

Alice giggled. "Uh-huh. Now go get ready. I'll drop you off at Charlies'. You." She pointed to Edward. "Hospital. Now. Carlisle called and he wants you there." She left the room, humming.

Edward stared at Bella. "Why do I have a feeling you know something that I don't?"

Bella groaned and forced herself to get up. "Because I do. And no, you may not know what it is." She left to the restroom before Edward could say anything else. Her stress was increasing and she was getting frustrated.

_Who needs a bachelorette party anyway? _

**All in all, it was an 'ech' chapter but it was needed. I hope you understand why. I'm sick, as you've heard, so things may not flow together like I would like them to... my brain refuses to grant me coherent sentences. Oh well... Bachelorette and Bachelor Party next... YAY!!**


	28. Blindfold

**I finally have a chapter up. It's not a full one but I think you all deserve something… Don't get discouraged. I will not make excuses for my absence but I will tell you that school has finally ended… and right when I think I'm on vacation, my grandparents, aunts, and uncles decide to visit. So yeah… I guess it is kind of an excuse. :)**** I'm sorry. Chapters will be posted faster. **

**Reviewers, readers… thank you so much for your brilliance, your awesome dedication to this fic, and your patience. I love you all. **

**Enjoy…**

Alice had dropped Bella off at Charlie's at 4:30. He was still asleep then and didn't have to wake up for another hour. When he did wake, took his shower, and got ready, after, he came down the stairs with a bat. Bella had the kitchen light on with a home magazine and coffee to keep her company when Charlie entered.

"Hey dad. How did you– Jeez!" Bella laughed, choking on her coffee in the process.

Charlie sighed in relief when he saw it was her and lowered the bat. "Sorry, Bells. I heard noise and I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was trying to keep quiet." Bella giggled. "Is this how you've decided to greet guests?" She gestured to the bat.

"Haha." Charlie said in a dull voice, looking for a coffee cup in the cupboard. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Wow, dad. You're 'hellos' just getting better and better." Bella replied sarcastically. "Can't your daughter just drop in to say hi?"

Charlie looked up from pouring. "At five fifty in the morning?" He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "What's up?"

_So observant. Great. _Bella thought. _Of all days_. "Nothing." She mumbled, a blush settling in her cheeks as she looked at her cup.

Charlie sat down and gave a heavy sigh. "Bella." He looked at her sternly.

She looked up, trying to pull off an innocent look. "What?" Her voice cracked and she, too, sighed. "I may be having a party thrown for me later." She mumbled quickly, hoping Charlie wouldn't catch what she said.

It was quiet for a couple minutes and Bella refused to look up from the table, her finger running absently along the outside of her coffee cup. Charlie stared at his daughter, speechless. He didn't know how to respond to the sudden topic change. He had wanted to know what was wrong but now he was having a change of heart.

"You mean...?" _No. God, please no. She's just turned eighteen._

"Yes." Bella nodded, confirming what Charlie was dreading the most.

"Oh. Hmm." He nodded and drank his coffee thoughtfully.

Bella dared to glance at him and was surprised at his lack of emotion on this subject. If only she knew. "I don't really want one. At all." She tried to make her father understand. Somehow she thought making amends would lighten the situation, possibly even making it forgotten. Bella almost wished that Charlie's overprotective instinct would kick in and keep her here... away from her doomed bachelorette party.

"Hmm." Charlie said again.

His lack of interest was starting to worry Bella.

"Well, you are an adult now. I can't tell you what not to do. But, Bella, promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course! Dad, what could possibly happen at this party? I mean, besides the "possible" drinking?" She laughed. " But you know me. Don't worry."

Charlie paused above his cup, widening his eyes in surprise at how honest her words were spoken. _She grown up so naive. I'm not so sure that's good or bad anymore. _He quickly nodded and stood up. "Well, as long as you're careful." He rinsed his coffee in the sink. "I gotta go to work. See ya, kid." Charlie grabbed his belt and gun on the way out_. _

"Bye, dad." Bella continued to sit, listening as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway. That hadn't been as awkward as thought it would have been.

She tapped her fingers on the table, losing interest in the magazine. _Now what?_ I f she didn't keep herself occupied her thoughts would stray to what would happen later on that night_,_ and that was not something she wanted to think about. All the embarrassing possibilities... it was horrifying. Bella got up and rinsed the dishes which led to a full sink power clean.

Pretty soon she was cleaning the whole kitchen. The hours passed slowly, causing her to grow more anxious. Bella paused from her work, one hand on the mop, the other in her mouth as she chewed her nails. She watched the clock tick. _Dammit_.

Cleaning wasn't even keeping her busy. What she wanted was to be with Edward. How the family kept his bachelor party away from him was beyond her. _He can read minds for God's sake! People must've been doing a lot of singing...or foreign translations_...

It was as if all the cleaning chemicals hit her at once. A huge yawn escaped Bella, surprising her from her thoughts. She looked at the clock again and saw it was 9:15. Another yawn escaped her and she put away the cleaning supplies. _Oh yeah, I forgot, I didn't get that much sleep_. Bella frowned as she thought of Alice.

Sleep came quickly and soon Bella was passed out on the couch, not even able to make it up the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bella. Bella!" Rosalie shook her shoulders gently, trying to wake her up.

Bella stirred, stretching as she took in her surroundings. Her gaze finally settled on Rosalie. "Hello." She said simply, not sure what to make of the unexpected visit.

Rosalie gave a gentle laugh before helping Bella into a sitting position. "I need to get you ready for your bachelorette party. Alice is at home doing some 'last minute' preparations so it's my job to get you presentable."

Bella groaned. "Why don't you just kill me instead?"

"Haha, Bella." Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Come on, we've got work to do."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella sat in Rose's car... blindfolded. She had been pampered, 'prettied up', and hadn't even seen herself. Rosalie made sure to keep the blindfold secure on her head. It was all part of the plan.

Though Bella couldn't see her attire, she could feel it... what little there was. She definitely knew she was shoved into sexy lingerie due to the lace, and she knew she was in a tiny piece of cloth which Rosalie insisted was called a dress. Sarcastic remarks flowed freely throughout the drive.

"I don't see why I'm having to enter my own party _blind_."

"It's a surprise." Rosalie's patience was unusual.

"One I didn't even ask for." Bella continued.

"They're not normally asked for. Hence, '_surprise_.'"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I hate surprises."

"I know."

"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"I must admit, I do find other's squirming amusing."

"Do you see me squirming?" Bella turned to face Rosalie. It was a comical sight as the blindfold was still in place.

"Not yet."

Bella's expression turned weary. "But I will be won't I?" She tried to acknowledge her own doom and hoped she would at least leave with some dignity.

"Calm down. It won't be that bad. You're over thinking it."

"Over thinking what?! I don't even know what's happening!" Bella screeched.

Rosalie could hear her heart accelerating. "Surprise!" She said in mock enthusiasm.

"Ha ha."

"Just relax. If it makes you feel any better, Edward's having to go through the same thing."

"Tonight?"

Rosalie nodded and then remembered Bella couldn't see her. "Yes."

"A _modern _bachelor party?"

"I would assume so." Why was Bella stressing _modern_?

Bella threw up her arms and leaned back against her seat. "That's just great!"

"What's wrong?"

"Not only do I have to worry about what could go wrong with me but now I also have to worry about the fake sluts that will be feeling up my fiancé!"

Rosalie laughed. "Again, relax. It's something that, apparently, men do now. It's like a last minute thing for men to prepare themselves for marriage." Bella stiffened. Rosalie sighed and tried again. "In case you haven't noticed, Edward is not your average man. I guarantee you he will most likely not enjoy whatever 'entertainment' his brothers, mostly Emmett, will have provided _if _provided any. If strippers do happen to come into the picture however, just be glad it's something legal they're doing... Knowing Emmett. At least their not prostitutes."

"Women being paid for sexual entertainment; it's close enough."

Ok, so that wasn't Rosalie's best argument but she was trying. Why did Bella have to be so difficult?

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

Rosalie parked. "Here."

Bella sighed in grunted, leaning into the seat again, her arms still stubbornly crossed against her chest. Rosalie walked around the side of her car and helped Bella walk to the front door. Bella only stumbled twice, muttering quick apologies before thinking that maybe if she injured herself enough by tripping, she wouldn't be able to attend.

"It wouldn't be a party without you." Rosalie whispered, knowing that sudden inspirational look that crossed Bella's face. "Just think, the sooner you get there, the sooner you'll get to leave."

Bella snorted but made no reply. She heard a door open and close as she stood still inside, what she assumed, was the Cullen's house. Rosalie removed the blindfold and the lights were turned on followed by a loud, cheerful, "SURPRISE!"

Once her eyes focused in the light, Bella looked at the scene before her. Alice, Angela, Rosalie, Esme, and her mother were in a line grinning ear to ear. First thing Bella noticed, besides their _casual_ clothes, were their surroundings. The house had been transformed into what might resemble a club… a lounge. The lights were dimmed, long, black couches were moved against the wall. There was a large stereo system set up and a DJ stand, though no DJ occupied it at the moment. The middle of the room was left open and Bella had a sinking feeling that it was meant for dancing.

She turned to her waiting audience and gaped. "What did you do?"

Alice laughed and clapped her hands together in excitement. "I know! You look amazing, Bella!" She took Bella's hand and twirled her around. "Well done Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled. "I know." She said knowingly.

Bella suddenly became self conscious. Her mother picked up on this right away. "Would you like to see yourself, honey?"

"Will I be scared?"

Angela laughed and took hold of her arm, leading Bella to the bathroom. "Alice gave me a whole tour of the house. It may seem weird, but this bathroom is one of my favorite rooms. Very…"

"Fancy." Bella laughed and finished Angela's sentence. "I know." Of course the Cullen's house was beautiful and of course it would be perfectly normal to consider an all marble bathroom as your favorite room. It was pure luxury.

"Here you go."

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror in awe. She looked nothing like herself. Well, in a manner of speaking. She still looked like herself… just sexier. She was wearing black eyeliner, mascara, giving her that 'smoky' appeal. Her hair was curled and hung loosely down her back. The dress, a bluish-gray strapless, did cover very little on her yet somehow brought out curves that were foreign to Bella. She very quickly looked down her dress and saw that she was wearing matching colored bra and panties with black lace.

Alice laughed. It was like picking out clothes for the 'occasion' all over again. She glanced at Renee and saw that she had tears in her eyes. When Renee caught her looking, she gave her a small smile. "She's grown up."

Alice gave a knowing nod. "Alright people! We've got a party to, well, party!"

"Nicely said." Rosalie smirked.

Alice led everyone back out to the front room and sat them don on the couches. "Bella, there will be more people attending."

"What!?" Bella didn't like this. The only other people she knew were-

"Lauren and Jessica should be here shortly."

Angela looked from Bella to Alice, eyes wide. Renee looked confused.

"What!?" Bella repeated. "Why?" She tied to calm down but why on Earth would Alice do this to her? Lauren only insulted her marriage and her worth to Edward, which Lauren obviously thought Bella was absolutely _no_ worth to him _whatsoever_.

"I know, I saw this coming-"

"Did you really, Alice? Did you see _this_ coming?!" Bella made an attempt to leave the house but her Esme caught her arm.

"Bella, don't be rash. I'm sure that these girls will be on their best behavior tonight. Please." Esme's eyes were pleading.

Bella's shoulder's drooped. "Ok." She looked at Alice wearily. "Ok."

**Mua ha ha! I have something planned. I **_**know**_** you know I have something planned. I would keep going but you guys deserve a chapter and if I had continued, it would have been really long…. I don't know how committed you would have been reading a twenty page chapter. ****Again, I am deeply sorry for the wait. Big plans for Bella coming up… and then Edward. I am so exited!!**


	29. Exhausting AN

I am very sorry for the delay

**I am very sorry for the delay. I have been without fanfiction for a good two weeks. At first it was just the simple 'I don't know what to write' or 'nothing's making sense' for writing this next chapter. When I finally did have something going I was informed that I would be leaving to spend a month with my grandparents in Missouri in a little town called Pleasant Hope. **

**Good God. I honestly wouldn't mind being here had I not been so involved with writing my fic. Yes, I am currently writing the next chapter… **_**again**_** due to a very stupid mistake of me not saving my document on my P-Drive. I will try very hard to post it this weekend. **

**Again, I am so sorry for the delay. This is the longest I have ever gone without writing this story. I haven't even been able to read up on my favorites and am very far behind. I pray that you can forgive me. My goal is to finish this story before August 2 because let's face it. Who the Hell is going to be reading my story and not the wonderful **_**Breaking Dawn**_**? Yeah, that's what I thought. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Reviewers who asked me for a speedy update, it's been hectic here. I am honestly exhausted and you all deserve a very good and detailed explanation why but honestly, a lot of personal things have happened in my life lately and it's too hard to talk about. Perhaps later, bit by bit I will explain but as of right now, I am physically and emotionally exhausted. **

**Please, again, forgive me and check up this weekend for my new chapter. It will come up as a new chapter and will not be replacing this A/N. **


	30. Pop Goes The Weasel

**I seriously think I died. As I said in my previous A/N, I have had many problems this past month and have been in Missouri without Fanfiction. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. However, I am back and hoping that you will forgive me. I have written an extra long chapter. **

**I wrote this chapter three times one day. I never do that. It was horrible. I have never continued writing a chapter that I know is going nowhere and then erase it. So after that, I decided I needed to clear my head. I'm satisfied with this chapter and I hope you are to. I have...what? 8 days to finish my story before Breaking Dawn? Don't worry, I'm on a roll now. Don't give up on me!! Again, sorry. **

**Enjoy...**

Bella felt nothing but dread when she heard the doorbell ring. Every so often she would send glares in Alice's direction however, none seemed to affect her as Bella hoped.

Renee had left minutes before so she and Phil could go to Port Angeles on their date. She had kissed Bella's cheek and wished her good luck, sending her a wink on the way out the door. Esme went to go greet Bella's unwanted guests.

"Welcome." Esme stood aside so Lauren and Jessica could enter. Lauren just simply stared at her with a dull expression. Jessica was a little better.

"Hello." Jessica smiled. "I still can't get over your house."

_And I still can't get over your crap_. Rosalie thought as a false smile curved her lips. She completely understood Bella's discomfort with Lauren and Jessica there. She glanced meaningfully in Alice's direction. Alice's only response to Rosalie's previous argument to not invite the bimbos went something like, "-the more people, the more gifts... and everyone likes more gifts."

Bella stood up nervously. "Hello."

"Bella?" Jessica looked dumbfounded. "Wow." She made her way to Bella and gave her an awkward hug.

Even Lauren looked impressed. Bella smiled at her, eyebrows raised and a hand on her hip. Lauren quickly composed her expression and that wicked smirk found its way back to her lips.

"You clean up well." She sounded reluctant to say something that may be taken as a compliment to Bella.

"So do you." Bella's comment had a double meaning and no one in the room but Esme missed it.

Alice giggled lightly and Rosalie smiled appreciatively at Bella. Angela and Jessica looked down, nervously.

"Hmm." Lauren glared.

"Well," Esme looked between the two girls uncertainly. "Let's get this party started."

The atmosphere remained awkward after that. Music played and conversation was made but Bella couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Lauren would find ways to embarrass her with small comments and glare at her when she thought no one was watching.

Rosalie had enough of it and 'accidently' tripped Lauren when she decided to dance out on the floor. She screamed when her drink spilt over her dress. Jessica bent down behind her and tried to help her clean up.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie's false concern almost sent Bella in hysterics. "What happened? Are you ok?" She sent a quick wink in Bella's direction and then focused her attention back on a glaring Lauren. _Her face is going to permanently stay like that. _

"I'm fine." Lauren growled and stood up.

"I'll show you upstairs so that you can change." Alice stood up and helped the two women upstairs, making faces behind their backs the whole time. Bella bit her tongue to stop the laughs that were threatening to pour out.

"Wow." Esme sighed in amazement. She turned to Rosalie and frowned.

"What? She's being a–" Rosalie stopped at Esme's raised eyebrows.

"A...?"

"A very rude and unpleasant female to be around." Rosalie corrected herself.

"Right." Esme nodded.

Bella sighed. "She's being a donkey." She contributed into the conversation without even thinking.

Esme laughed and patted Bella's knee, looking down and shaking her head. Rosalie looked at her like she had a third eye. "A donkey? Really Bella? A donkey?"

Alice came down the stairs and sighed dramatically. "The drama queen has agreed to wear one of my dresses and insisted on trying on some Jimmy Choos."

"Who's he?" Bella asked with true confusion.

Alice looked at her like she was going to have a heart attack.

"What?!" Bella didn't like that within two minutes she had gotten two vampires to look at her almost repulsively.

"I can't believe–" She stopped and her eyes closed. "She wouldn't" Before any of them could ask what was wrong, Alice hurried upstairs.

Rosalie heard footsteps move upstairs torwards the back of the house. Alice's room was on the other side of the house and Rosalie and Emmet's room was on the second floor which meant...

"Why on Earth are those girl's in Edward's room?" Esme whispered. Unfortunately, not low enough.

Bella's head snapped up. "What?" _The Hell?_

A minute later, Jessica and Lauren came down the stairs, Alice right behind them. "They got lost."

"Looking for the bathroom." Jessica finished lamely, hoping to redeem themselves. She really hadn't wanted to enter Edward's room for fear of getting caught but Lauren kept pushing and the curiosity was quite overwhelming...

_These girls have nerve_. Esme thought, observing Lauren's sly smirk and Jessica's guilty expression. _And the night keeps getting stranger and stranger. _

Bella was pissed. She observed Lauren's new outfit and tried to think of ways to strangle her with it. She couldn't believe Lauren had the nerve to come into _her _home and snoop around _her _fiance's room_. _During her _bachelorette _party_. _

Alice could literally feel the anger rolling off Bella. And rightfully so that her sister should be angry. She smiled. Just as she was about to scold Bella on her lack of fashion sense, she had a vision of her opening gifts. It wasn't of Jessica and Lauren as the rest of the family thought it was. No, she had heard the them sneaking around upstairs and decided to stop their fun before they actually found something worth gossiping about. Anytime now Alice's vision would become reality.

She giggled and clapped her hands, giddy. "Present time!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bella sat on the couch with presents surrounding her. Not a lot to become overwhelming but enough to make her worried and anxious. She picked up a black bag by her feet and pulled out the card.

"May this gift provide you and your soon-to-be husband a pleasurable and fulfilling experience." Bella's cheeks were flaming red. "Rosalie."

Bella threw her wary look before opening the bag. After finding her way around the pink tissue paper, she pulled out a set of black lingerie. A black corset, black-laced underwear, and black stockings. Angela and Jessica _oohed _and _ahhhed. _

_Not so bad_. Bella smiled at Rosalie.

"Keep looking."

Bella frowned slightly, her smile still in place and continued looking in the bag. Her smile slowly fell as she pulled out black, fuzzy handcuffs. There was a note tied to them. 'Short tempers need to be tamed'

Bella's eyes widened and Alice giggled.

"Keep looking." Rosalie smiled at Bella's face. The pureness of such a creature was fascinating.

Bella gasped as she pulled out a white whip with another note tied to it. 'Naughtiness has its perks.'

_So much for it being not so bad_. "Thank you, Rosalie." Bella croaked.

She decided to play the next one safe and held up a wrapped box. 'Esme' it read. Bella tore off the paper and opened the lid. A card was placed on top of white tissue paper. Bella opened it and automatically teared up as she read it aloud.

'Bella, I already consider you my daughter and am so grateful my son has found such a charming and beautiful young woman to marry. I know you will forever make him happy as well as this family. Esme.'

Words that had been spoken already yet, even as Bella heard them again, she felt even more loved and accepted.

"Thank you, Esme."

Lauren rolled her eyes and coughed.

Bella ignored her and removed the tissue paper from the box. Underneath was a book. 'My Pleasure.' Bella blushed again and showed off the book, passing it around. Once it was Angela's hands, she flipped through the pages greedily muttering something about needing to teach Ben a lesson. Everyone's eyebrows rose in her direction.

Bella laughed quietly. "Thank you again, Esme. At least someone's getting some use out of the book."

Angela blushed but continued flipping the pages.

"Do mine next, Bella." Jessica shoved a pink bag in Bella's hands, smiling. "Unfortunately, mine doesn't come with a card."

"That's ok." Bella looked warily into the bag, pulling out a package.

'Penis Blowers.'

Bella stared blankly at the item in her hand and repeated the name in her head. '_Penis Blowers.'_

"Huh. That's- wow. That's nice, Jessica."

Alice burst into a fit of giggles.

"I thought it was too." Jessica smiled, oblivious to her confused audience. "Whenever you're feeling adventurous, just blow."

Alice doubled over and grasped for Rosalie who was also laughing. Esme was trying to contain her laughter, the result: her body shaking lightly. Lauren looked at her friend with wide eyes and Angela's mouth dropped open in amusement.

"Huh." Bella replied. "Just blow? That the answer to everything?"

Jessica smiled and gestured to the bag. "There's something else."

_God help us. _Bella pulled out another package. _Please_.

'One-on-One Underwear.'

_Oh good Lord_.

"It's so you and Edward can fit into one pair of underwear. That's what it's designed for. Just something to have fun with." Jessica announced.

Bella looked at her incredulously. "Fun." She repeated.

"All while being covered. Well, at least _down _there."

Bella swallowed and picked up another bag. "Thanks, Jessica."

She smiled, pleased with her gift choices.

"Next is... Lauren."

Lauren's eyes flashed as she grinned. "Hope you like it."

Bella pulled out a box. She frowned at it before opening the lid. Inside was a water pump and two breast bags.

"It's to enhance what you have or, in your case, supply what you _don't_."

Rosalie was about ready to let Lauren have it but Alice held her back. Esme and Angela gasped in surprise at her rudeness, Jessica looked away, embarrassed.

Bella blinked back tears and met Lauren's stony gaze. She refused to back down and continued looking in the bag. There were three boxes of Kleenex. _Did Lauren think I would needed them for when I started crying my eyes out? _Bella scoffed in her head.

"If something were to happen to those," Lauren gestured to the open box. "I didn't want you to worry. I bought you tissue to stuff in your bra instead. Somewhat the same effect and at least then your husband could entertain himself with the idea that he might have something to look at."

"Lauren!" Jessica hissed.

Bella felt her mouth dry and again, her eyesight became slightly blurred. She knew she would never match to the Cullen's beauty and the reason Edward picked her to live his life with still astonished her. But she had _finally _accepted herself and now Lauren was out to ruin the new self confidence.

"You're a bitch." Bella heard a voice speak.

"Excuse me?" Lauren looked at her.

_Oh crap_. "You're a bitch." Bella was surprised to hear the words leave her mouth again.

Lauren stood up an towered over Bella. Bella rose too and matched Lauren's stance. Everyone else watched, waiting. Alice smiled at Rosalie and Esme in assurance that Bella would be fine. They settled back in relief. Rosalie didn't care much for the dramatic 'whatchya-gonna-do-'bout-it' posture Lauren had but at least she knew that Bella would be able to protect herself now.

"I have done nothing wrong to you and yet you find me as a threat–"

Lauren scoffed. "A threat my a–"

"Shut up. I'm not done. Yes, a threat. How else would you justify your behavior torwards me? I know you hate me but I don't know why."

"You are the most-" Lauren started but Bella cut her off again.

"And I don't _want _to know why. What I do know is that I am getting married in a couple days to a wonderful man and I will make damn sure that you do _nothing _to destroy my day. Your words hurt and your actions just as cruel but you are pathetic." Bella took another step closer to Lauren. "I want you out of this house _now_."

Lauren seethed. Bella spoke to her like a child and she hated being undermined. "You are not worthy of Edward. Never was, never will be. You are weak, hideous, and one of the most–"

Tears blurred Bella's vision for the last time as she snapped. Her arm went flying and her fist came into contact with something. She was pleased to hear Lauren scream 'ow.'... It must've meant she'd actually thrown a punch right; Bella couldn't tell trough her tears. She wiped her eyes and was surprised to see Lauren sitting on the ground, holding her jaw.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She screamed as Jessica helped her up.

Alice, was once again, stopping the occasional giggles that were escaping her lips. Esme and Angela looked shocked but they both held a look of pride in their eyes. Rosalie just sat back and inspected her nails. She, too, was proud of Bella but as she mentioned before, she was never one for a 'dramatic leave.' When someone asks, or, in this case, _tells _you to leave, you leave. Simple as that. And yet, Lauren found some way to have the attention go to her. Rosalie sighed and shook her head.

"Just because you're the Chief's daughter, you think you can go around throwing punches! I will be talking to my father about this, Bella. I swear to God, I will." Lauren huffed as Jessica tried to lead her torwards the door. "I don't know who you think you are! I don't care if your goddamn wedding's coming up you fuc–"

"Alright, let's go." Jessica's voice rose nervously and she opened the door. "Bye Bella." She gave her an apologetic smile.

"Slut!" The door slammed behind them.

It was quiet and the fact that there were crickets chirping outside only made the scene more ironic. Bella breathed in a deep breath. "Wow."

Alice started laughing. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." Soon, everyone else was laughing too except Rosalie.

She continued looking at her nails. "Ahahaha." She mocked and rolled her eyes.

Bella couldn't believe how crazy her party had been. She laughed and cried all over again. _This is what Alice must've seen_. She sent an appreciative glance her way.

Alice suddenly jumped up and set a bag in Bella's lap. "Do mine next!"

Bella, suddenly much happier now that certain people had left, looked through the bag greedily. A large spinner took up most the bag and she pulled it out. 'The sex Game.' Bella frowned at Alice. "Name's original."

"You and your partner take turns. Whichever one it spins on is the one you must perform. Read the choices." Alice's smirk was not comforting.

Bella automatically blushed when she started reading. The words, "lick" and "suck" came up a bit. She bit her lip, frustrated with herself when some of the ideas actually seemed appealing to her. Clearing her throat, Bella continued looking in the bag.

She frowned when she held up an object in her hand. 'Rabbit.' "Gah!" She threw it back in the bag and looked at Esme fearfully.

Esme was laughing along with Alice and Rosalie. Angela looked just as mortified as Bella.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella hissed, her face flaming in embarrassment. This only set the Cullen's in more hysterics.

"Bella." Angela whispered once they had all settled down. She handed her a flat box, wrapped neatly in gold paper. "One more."

Bella sighed, trying to calm herself as she opened the card lying on top.

"Bella, you are an amazing person and friend and I am very grateful to have met you. I wish you and Edward the best of luck in life."

She smiled at her friend and carefully unwrapped her gift. Underneath the paper was a beautiful, black wired frame. On the corners were cream colored, ivory flowers. Inside the frame was a painted picture of Edward and her. He was holding her and they were both laughing. Bella traced his face and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

"This is beautiful, Angela. Did you paint this?"

Her friend blushed. "I tried. I took the picture of you two when we were still in school and have been working on it ever since. Even before I heard you were going to get married, I was still going to give it to you as a present. You two look so happy." She smiled at Bella and reached into her purse. "This is the picture I took."

Bella reached for it and was amazed at how precise Angela had made the painting match of her and Edward. She had just painted Edward and Bella and had left out the trees and part of the school building that was in the original picture. The painting almost looked alive and the colors were vibrant.

She got up and hugged Angela tightly. "Thank you so much." She stood up. "All of you."

"Aww." Alice stood up too. "I declare group hug!"

"Alice." Rosalie moaned but she stood up too.

They all embraced for a few seconds.

"This is corny." Rosalie muttered.

"And you're squishing me." Bella complained.

"Fine!" Alice pouted and let go.

Bella smiled and hugged her. "This is the best party I've had yet so far. Thank you."

Alice grinned back at her and kissed her cheek. "Anything for my little sister. Now..." She smiled at everyone else. "Let's party!" She grabbed Bella's hand and led her out to the dance floor. The lights had dimmed and music started pouring from the speakers.

"Alice! No!" But Bella's protests were pointless against Alice's ignoring ears.

Alice was trying to make Bella shake her hips, forcing her own hands on Bella's hips and moving them for her. They _all _tried teaching Bella to dance. Angela came up with a funny robot dance, Esme taught her the hustle. Rosalie grabbed Bella and swung her around, teaching her Ballroom dancing. Bella screamed and laughed, the music flowing around the room. She had fallen on her butt more than she could count but she was having fun. She was _actually _enjoying herself.

She enjoyed standing up for herself, punching Lauren, most of the gifts, and even the dancing.

Bella just hoped Edward was having a good time too.

**I tried to keep down the drama because I wanted to stay somewhat in character..but it's a bachelorettes party. And through half of this chapter I was pissed off...and then something good happened to me so for the other half I was happy. No, I am not bi-polar. :) Edward's up next!!**


End file.
